Cheating
by byunnami
Summary: Kesalahan terbesar Kyungsoo adalah membawa Baekhyun kedalam kehidupan pernikahannya dengan Chanyeol. "Chanyeol ini salah!" – Baekhyun – "Kalau memang salah maka akan kubuat menjadi benar, Baek" – Chanyeol – /ChanBaek/ChanSoo/Yaoi/Mature Content/MPREG.
1. Chapter 1

Kyungsoo meremat sebuah amplop berwarna coklat yang hampir sepuluh menit ia tatap dengan pandangan kosong setelah keluar dari gedung berwarna putih dan menepikan mobilnya tak jauh dari gedung itu. Sebuah harapan besar tengah Kyungsoo inginkan ada didalamnya. Satu lembar kertas putih dengan tinta hitam akan menjadi jawaban kesekian kalinya, bahkan lelaki bermata bulat itu tak ingin menghitungnya sudah berapa banyak.

Tangan itu bergetar ketika ia mulai melepas segel dan hal ini akan selalu terjadi setelah bertahun tahun, harusnya itu menjadi biasa namun tidak, Kyungsoo tak pernah siap untuk hasil didalam amplop coklat itu.

Ia gigit bibir bawahnya untuk mengurangi segala ketakutannya, memejamkan mata sejenak dan mencoba untuk mengais segala oksigen yang tersisa didalam mobilnya.

Slap!

Terbuka.

Kyungsoo dengan pasti mengeluarkan kertas didalamnya dan perlahan membukanya hingga tulisan berupa kepala surat itu terlihat hingga mata Kyungsoo mulai menelusuri setiap rentetan kalimat dimana kata ' **GAGAL** ' begitu jelas dilihatnya. Bahkan hanya dengan melihat satu kata itu berhasil membuat Kyungsoo tak ingin membaca keterangan lain disana. Karna semua kalimat penjelas itu sama seperti tahun tahun sebelumnya.

Dan yang lelaki itu lakukan adalah meremat kertas itu menjadi tak beraturan, memasukkan kedalam dashboard mobil, memukul setir untuk sebuah pelampiasan hingga tangisan yang semula ia coba tahan kini terdengar cukup keras.

"Kenapa? Kenapa gagal lagi? Kenapa aku tak bisa. Apa aku benar benar cacat?"

Menyalahkan diri, itu yang kini dilakukan hingga suara dering ponsel mengalihkan pikirannya. Diambilnya ponsel yang masih terus menyala tanda panggilan masuk. Satu nama tertera disana membuat Kyungsoo segera menghapus air matanya meskipun si penelpon tak mengetahuinya. Berdehem untuk menormalkan suaranya sebelum menggeser icon hijau dilayar ponselnya.

"Hallo?"

"…"

"Kau sudah sampai? Baiklah, tunggu lima belas menit oke. Tunggulah di sebuah café dan belilah minuman aku akan menyusulmu".

"…"

"Ya, aku juga merindukanmu. Ku matikan"

Dan setelah memasukkan ponselnya kembali Kyungsoo mulai menjalankan mobilnya ke tempat dimana seseorang yang baru saja menghubunginya tengah menunggu. Kyungsoo bahkan kini tersenyum mengingat pembicaraannya dengan seseorang tadi, membayangkan ekspresi wajah yang terlihat menggemaskan.

Jalanan begitu lancer hingga kurang dari lima belas menit Kyungsoo sudah sampai di daerah Incheon, di bandara. Kakinya melangkah ke sebuah café dimana seseorang itu sudah menunggunya. Dan benar saja ketika kakinya melangkah masuh mata buruk hantu itu langsung menemukan manik sipit orang yang tengah menyesap minuman berwarna pink dengan wajah yang menggemaskan.

"Hei, menikmati Milkshake mu?"

"O? Kyungja- _yaaa_ " dia berdiri setelah Kyungsoo membuatnya kaget. "Aku merindukanmu" dan si mata sipit itu memeluk Kyungsoo dengan erat,.

"Aku juga merindukanmu Baek." Dibalasnya pelukan orang yang ternyata adalah Baekhyun.

Kyungsoo tak memesan apapun dan hanya menunggui Baekhyun menghabiskan minumnya sambal terus berceloteh.

"Jadi kau sudah lulus, Baek?"

"Hm mm. Tinggal menunggu dua bulan lagi aku akan diwisuda makannya aku pulang."

"Kenapa tidak disana dulu sampai kau benar benar menyelesaikan semuanya?"

Baekhyun memicing mendengar jawaban Kyungsoo dengan wajah seriusnya.

"Kau tidak suka aku datang?"

"Bukan, bukan itu Baekhyun. Tentu saja aku sangat merindukanmu. Berjanjilah setelah wisuda nanti kau kembali ke Seoul dan menetap disini"

"Kyung—"

"Kumohon Baek. Kembalilah, tempatmu di sini dan apa yang kau miliki semua ada disini Baek bukan eropa"

"Kau pasti tau aku tak bisa memutuskan hal ini secepat itu. Kumohon mengertilah….."

"….dan aku tidak bisa mengerti dirimu. Kau tak pernah cerita dan bagaimana bisa aku mengerti dirimu?"

Baekhyun tak mampu berucap. Benar yang Kyungsoo katakan dia tak pernah bercerita pada sahabatnya itu dan tak akan pernah Baekhyun lakukan. Baekhyun hanya ingin semua baik baik saja.

"Kau pasti lelah setelah perjalanan bukan? Ayo pulang"

Dan Kyungsoo tak pernah memaksa Baekhyun untuk bercerita. Baekhyun punya privasinya begitu juga dengan dirinya yang menyembunyikan beberapa hal dari sahabatnya itu. Hal yang beberapa waktu lalu telah membuatnya kembali menangis sendirian.

Tidak ada yang tau gejolak batinnya yang terluka dan hanya sendiri meskipun seorang pendamping sudah dimilikinya namun begitu tetap saja Kyungsoo menanggungnya sendiri, beban hatinya tak ada yang mau peduli.

Baekhyun mengangguk membenarkan jika dia lelah, punggungnya rasanya ingin patah saja. Jadi mereka meninggalkan café dan segera melaju ke tempat peristirahatan dengan Kyungsoo yang duduk di kursi kemudi.

"Wowowo…..supir Do akan mengantarku sampai tujuan?" goda Baekhyun saat Kyungsoo membuka kursi penumpang untuk Baekhyun.

"Hahaha tentu saja. Masuklah dan nikmati caraku mengendarai mobil. Ku yakin kau akan tertidur"

Dan benar saja, baru setengah jam perjalanan dan Baekhyun sudah mendengkur dengan lucunya. Padahal tadi dia menolak dengan alasan ingin menikmati perjalanan ke hotel karna Baekhyun rindu suasana Korea namun pernyataan Kyungsoo menjadi kenyataan. Baekhyun tertidur karna Kyungsoo menjalankan mobilnya dengan santai tanpa buru buru dengan iringan music klasik berhasil menina bobokan Baekhyun.

 **e)(o**

Kyungsoo menghentikan mobilnya, keluar dari mobil dan memanggil penjaga rumahnya untuk membawa barang barang Baekhyun ketempat yang sudah Kyungsoo siapkan.

"Lalu bagaimana dengan teman anda Tuan?"

"Aku yang akan membangunkannya."

Penjaga itu mengangguk mengerti kemudian membungkuk dan berlalu dengan membawa barang barang milik Baekhyun kedalam rumah besar milik si tuan rumah. Kyungsoo membuka pintu samping Baekhyun, menggoyang tubuh yang sama kecilnya dengan dirinya.

"Baekhyun- _na_ banging Baek. Kita sudah sampai"

"Ngh…"

"Bangun Baekhyun, aku tak akan mampu menggendongmu" kembali tubuh itu Kyungsoo guncang sampai Baekhyun yang merasa terusik dengan kesal akhirnya bangun dan keuar dari mobil. Melangkah dengan kesal tanpa tau dimana dia berada saat ini membuat Kyungsoo terkekeh melihat tingkah sahabatnya.

Baekhyun berhenti melangkah saat pintu didepannya membuatnya sadar akan sesuatu. Ini bukan hotel atau _guest house_ tapi sebuah rumah tunggal. Baekhyun menoleh kebelakang melihat Kyungsoo yang tersenyum sambil terkekeh melihat kebingungan Baekhyun.

"Masuklah dulu Baek. Jangan memasang wajah seperti itu. Itu sangat lucu."

"Tunggu. Ini bukan hotel yang aku minta Kyung"

"Memang bukan. Ini rumahku"

Dan Baekhyun membelalakan matanya lebar juga membuka mulut namun segera mengalihkan matanya tak tentu arah. Dan raut itu Kyungsoo artikan jika Baekhyun hanya terkejut biasa. Kyungsoo membawa Baekhyun masuk kedalam rumahnya dan langsung menuju dapur untuk duduk di kursi makan.

"Selamat datang dirumahku, Baekhyun- _na_ ….." Kyungsoo membuka lebar tangannya dengan raut wajah bahagianya menyambut kedatangan sahabatnya. "Dan mari makan siang. Aku lapar dank au pasti juga lapar bukan?"

"Kyung, kenapa kau membawaku ketempatmu?"

"Kenapa, kau tak suka?"

"Bukan begitu. Setidaknya biarkan aku menaruh barang barangku dulu di hotel dan baru aku akan mengunjungi rumahmu."

"Baekhyun. Kau di Seoul hanya dua bulan dan akan kembali lagi ke Eropa dan aku tidak tau kau akan kembali kesini lagi atau tidak. Jadi selama kau di Seoul du waktu dua bulanmu itu tinggallah disini. Dirumahku."

"Aku akan setuju untuk tinggal dengamu Kyung, kalau kau sendiri. Tapi tidak, kau menikah Kyngsoo. Menikah!"

"Apa salahnya? Aku sudah bicara dengan suamiku dan dia setuju."

"Apa? Kau bercanda?"

"Tidak, Baek. Aku serius"

"Kau mengatakan aku akan tinggal disini?"

"Ya, aku bilang sahabatku akan tinggal sementara disini dan dia mengangguk"

"Kau bilang itu aku?"

"Tidak, nanti kau akan kukenalkan dengan suamiku"

Kyungsoo menepuk bahu Baekhyun dua kali dan tersenyum senang. Baekhyun membalas senyumnya dengan lesu namun diabaikan oleh Kyungsoo dan mereka segera makan siang. Setelahnya yang dua orangitu lakukan adalah berbincang. Kyungsoo lebih banyak bertanya tentang kehidupan Baekhyun selama di Eropa dan apa saja yang membuat Baekhyun betah tinggal disana sendirian selama bertahun tahun.

"Aku tidak sendirian Kyung. Ada banyak teman disana. Kau pikir aku makhluk individual? Eeeiii seperti kau tak mengenalku saja"

Mereka terus bercengkrama hingga waktu sudah mulai petang, seketika Kyungsoo berdiri setelah menatap jarum jam di dinding.

"Baek. Kau bisa meononton tv jika jenuh. Aku akan memasak dulu untuk makan malam"

"Biar kubantu, Kyungja"

"Tidak. Tidak. Kau diam disini saja, jangan kedapur kau tamu mengerti."

"Baiklah jika itu maumu"

Sebenarnya bantuan yang Baekhyun tawaran tadi hanyalah basa basi kana sebenarnya Baekhyun bukan seorang yangpantas untuk berada di dapur dan memegang alat alat dapur. Baekhyun sangat buruk dalam memasak jadi akan sangat percuma lelaki kecil itu menawarkan bantuan karna taka da yang bisa dia lakukan.

Dan Kyungsoo meninggalkan Baekhyun sendiri yang mulai mengambil remote tv dan menyalakannya, mencari channel yang menurutnya menarik. Sedangkan Kyungsoo sudah mulai sibuk dengan alat masak dan bahan bahannya. Sangat tenang. Rumah Kyungsoo tenang karna Baekhyun tak menemui siapapun selain Kyungsoo dan penjaga didepan. Mungkin memang Kyungsoo hanya tinggal dengan suaminya saja. Pikir Baekhyun.

Bosan dengan acara tv Baekhyun mematikannya dan mengambil ponselnya untuk melihat beberapa chat yang masuk juga beberapa panggilan. Ada banyak chat dan hampir semuanya dari Luhan teman se-apartment Baekhyun di Eropa dan beberapa ada chat dari teman jurusannya.

 **Blam…**

Suara pintu yang tertutup mengagetkan Baekhyun yang khusuk bermain ponselnya, ada langkah kaki masuk hingga seseorang yang Baekhyun tebak pasti suami Kyungsoo muncul dengan pakaian kantornya juga menenteng tas kantor di tangan kanannya.

Baekhyun tentu saja terkejut dan spontan berdiri sambil mendekap ponselnya tanpa sadar begitu juga dengan lelaki yang baru saja masuk itu seketika berhenti melihat ada orang lain didalam rumahnya, mereka saling menatap dengan tatapan tak terbaca.

"Oh, Chanyeollie. Kau sudah pulang?" Panggilan manis itu berasal dari Kyungsoo yang keuar dari dapur setelah mendengar suaru pintu di tutup.

Chanyeol melihat suami kecilnya dan mengangguk dan lagi pandangannya kembali tertuju menatap Baekhyun tanpa ekspresi. Sedangkan Baekhyun yang ditatap merasa sesuatu tak nyaman bahkan untuk sebuah sapaan tak mampu keluar dari mulutnya. Melihat situasi yang canggung mengantarkan Kyungsoo untuk mendekati Chanyeol dan mengambil tas kerja milik suaminya.

"Chanyeol, ini Baekhyun sahabatku dari Eropa yang aku bicarakan semalam. Dia yang akan tinggal sementara disini. Kau bilang bolehkan?"

"Tentu, dengan senang hati. Bukankah begitu Baekhyun **-** _ **ssi**_?"

Saat itu juga Baekhyun merasakan dunianya benar benar runtuh.

 **TBC**

Dicolek kotak reviewnya. Sambil menunggu dua ff yang lain untuk diselesaikan aku membawa ff baru. Gak akan banyak chapter. Mungkin 3 atau 4 chapter saja. Wkwkwk

See ya…

Salam ChanBaek


	2. Chapter 2

Kyungsoo senang saat senyuman Chanyeol terulas untuk tamunya. Setidaknya Chanyeol tak akan marah atau kesal karna Kyungsoo membawa orang luar untuk tinggal di rumah mereka meskipun Kyungsoo sudah mendapat ijin sebelumnya.

Kyungsoo hanya takut karna Chanyeol yang pulang kerja dan lelah emosinya akan memburuk. Bahkan tadi sempat Kyungsoo mendapati wajah Chanyeol yang terlihat sangat suram hingga buru buru ia mendekati suaminya. Meski begitu tetap saja Chanyeol masihlah terlihat tampan dengan wajah lelah dan sedikit suram itu.

Berbeda dengan Baekhyun yang menatap Chanyeol tak berkedip. Bagaimana tidak jika Baekhyun tengah mendapati seorang lelaki dengan tubuh tinggi yang sesempurna itu. Parasnya yang tampan bak dewa yunani dengan rahang tegas dan yang makin membuat Baekhyun tak mampu berkedip adalah saat mata Baekhyun bertemu dengan mata amber milik Chanyeol. Tubuhnya sangat proposional idaman setiap wanita dan submisif sepertinya Baekhyun yakin mereka bahkan dirinya akan luluh dibawah Chanyeol dengan suka rela. Dan satu lagi Chanyeol begitu dominan. Tanpa sadar pria dengan mata bulan sabit ini tengah menelan ludahnya.

"Kalian berbincanglah aku akan menaruh tas ini dulu dan melanjutkan memasak. Chanyeol kau mau kan menemani Baekhyun?" pintanya dengan lembut dan senyuman yang menghangatkan.

"Tentu sayang fokuslah dengan urusanmu tanpa terburu buru"

Tangannya mengusak punggung Kyungsoo dengan kecupan sayang di dahinya membuat suami kecilnya menutup mata menikmati apa yang tengah mereka lakukan sedang tangannya sendiri menggenggam erat tas kerja Chanyeol membuat orang lain disana merasa semakin canggung dengan pemandangan yang tak ingin dlihatnya dan lebih memilih untuk membuang muka.

Saat ciuman itu terlepas Kyungsoo menunduk dengan wajah yang bersemu merah. Begitu menggemaskan dan itu tak luput dari Chanyeol yang memberinkan sentuhan terakhir di pipi halus Kyungsoo dengan ibu jarinya.

"Kalian juga belum berkenalan bukan? Bersikaplah baik kepada Baekhyun"

Chanyeol hanya terkekeh dengan kata kata suaminya dan lebih memilih menyentil pelan hidung si pemilik mata doe itu. Sepeniggal Kyungsoo yang masuk ke dalam sebuah kamar, Chanyeol melepas jas hitamnya dan meletakkan di lengan sofa tunggal, sambil berjalan pelan kemeja putih itu dia gulung hingga siku dan mulai menjulurkan tangannya tepat di depan Baekhyun.

"Park Chanyeol. Suami Do Kyungsoo" memperjelas statusnya sebagai bentuk perkenalan meskipun Baekhyun tau status mereka, nadanya begitu tegas, dominan dengan sorot mata yang menatap tepat di manik milik Baekhyun. Membuat sebuah getaran lain muncul tak tau malunya.

Baekhyun menatap tangan Chanyeol kemudian dengan mantap menjabat tangan besar yang menenggelamkan telapaknya.

"Byun Baekhyun" jawab Baekhyun sama tegasnya seperti yang Chanyeol lakukan.

Chanyeol menarik sudut bibirnya menyeringai kemudian jabatan itu terlepas. Baekhyun yang melepas duluan ketika ia rasakan tangan pria yang lebih besar itu menggenggam tak biasa. Keras seperti meremukkan kelima jemari Baekhyun dalam sekali genggam dalam hitungan detik.

 _Apa yang salah?_ Sebersit pertanyaan muncul dan benar saja jemarnya terasa berkedut meski raut wajah Baekhyun tak mengatakannya hanya manik sipitnya yang begitu terlihat penuh tanya.

"Kau menarik" Baekhyun mengatupkan mulutnya mendengar pujian Chanyeol dan tiba tiba jantungnya berdentum sangat keras. Melupakan pertanyaan yang bersarang diotaknya barusan.

Satu yang Baekhyun lewatkan. Seringai Chanyeol setelah mengatakan pujiannya.

Chanyeol duduk bersandar di kursi tunggal, menumpuk kaki kanannya di atas kaki kiri sedang tangan kanannya bertumpu pada lengan sofa. Menatap Baekhyun yang masih saja berdiri.

"Duduklah, Baekhyun-ssi" seperti sebuah perintah yang mutlak, Baekhyun dengan kikuknya duduk di sofa panjang. "Mari kita buat senyaman mungkin."

Baekhyun tak menanggapi apapun, sedang Chanyeol terus menatapnya seperti menunggu sebuah celoteh yang keluar dari Baekhyun. Baekhyun yang merasa ditatap se- _intens_ itu merasa tak nyaman hingga begitu nampak di mata si lelaki jangkung, membuatnya kembali tersenyum penuh arti hingga Baekhyun yang menyadarinya merasakan bulu kuduknya meremang.

' _Oh selamatkan aku dari situasi gila ini dewi. Ingat Baek dia suami Kyungsoo'_

Baekhyun benar benar tak menyukai situasi macam itu bahkan jantungnya makin berdebar sangat cepat, wajahnya pun juga berubah seperti panik, tak nyaman dan ingin pergi menenggelamkan diri di dasar bumi ketika tatapan keduanya kembali bertemu dan wajah tampan mendominasi itu menyunggingkan senyuman. Rasa panas menjalari wajah mulus Baekhyun hingga rasanya Baekhyun ingin lari mencari kolam dan segera berendam.

"Jadi kau dari Eropa? Apa yang kau lakukan disana?" Kalimat yang keluar dari Chanyeol berhasil menyadarkan Baekhyun dari kepanikan namun Baekhyun begitu merutuki tingkahnya yang menoleh dengan wajah bodoh membuat Chanyeol kembali mengulang pertanyaannya.

"Eh...emm Ya, lebih tepatnya aku dari Seoul dan belajar di negara Eropa"

"Aaah... belajar ya?. Bagaimana dengan keluargamu di Seoul, Baekhyun-ssi? Kau meninggalkan mereka?" lagi Chanyeol bertanya bak seorang wartawan yang mencari sebuah berita penting dengan santainya.

Baekhyun menegang. Bibirnya sangat kelu tak mampu berucap apapun. Dia alihkan pandangannya sedang Chanyeol yang menatapnya menyadari jika jari jari Baekhyun tengah meremat bajunya.

"Apa aku salah bertanya?"

"Tidak. Tapi kurasa kita tak sedekat itu hingga harus membahas keluargaku."

Baekhyun yang tadi sempat mengagumi Chanyeol maka pemikiran itu seketika berubah hanya dalam waktu hitungan menit jika Baekhyun saat ini membenci Chanyeol. Terlihat dari bagaimana Baekhyun menjawab dengan tatapan tak suka dan nada tak bersahabat.

"Oh. Maaf jika itu menyinggungmu. Aku hanya ingin mengenal latar belakang teman suamiku" jawabnya dengan sebuah kekehan di akhir membuat Baekhyun menyipikan maniknya.

"Kau mengkhawatirkan sesuatu?"

"Tentu saja, hal sekecil apapun jika itu berkaitan dengan Kyungsoo aku akan sangat berhati hati. Meskipun itu sahabatnya. Kita tidak tau sifat seseorang juga niat didalamnya, bukan? Bukankah tugas suami adalah melindungi apa yang menjadi miliknya? Apakah salah? Baekhyun- **ssi**..?" pembicaraan yang berubah dari santai menjadi sangat serius.

Baekhyun dan Chanyeol saling menatap dalam artian yang tak menyenangkan. Baekhyun, benar benar membencinya.

"Ya, kau benar. Maka lakukanlah. Park Chanyeol- _ssi_.?"

Jika beberapa menit yang lalu Baekhyun akan menatap mempesona wajah Chanyeol kini tatapan itu berubah menajam satu sama lain. Chanyeol yang menyeringai dan Baekhyun yang menghunus tajam mata Chanyeol dengan kepalan tangan mungilnya. Kecanggungan yang Kyungsoo takutkan nyatanya tak pernah terjadi.

Hingga terdengar panggilan yang memecah keheningan juga ketegangan diantara dua manusia dengan tubuh yang berbeda.

"Chanyeol Baekhyun kemarilah. Ayo kita makan malam!" teriakan dari dapur memutuskan tatapan keduanya dengan Chanyeol yang berdiri terlebih dahulu.

"Mari Baekhyun- _ssi_ jangan sampai suamiku menunggu"

Baekhyun menggeram tertahan dengan menatap punggung tegap Chanyeol dan kepalannya sedari tadi kini ia lampiaskan ke lengan sofa yang tadi bekas Chanyeol duduki. "Mati saja kau" gumamnya dan berjalan dibelakang Chanyeol kearah dapur.

Kyungsoo menyiapkan banyak macam makanan dan Baekhyun berlari kearahnya untuk membantu menata dimeja. Sedang Chanyeol sudah duduk di kursi utama disana menunggu Kyungsoo dan Baekhyun duduk juga.

Baekhyun menatap dengan binar bahagia melihat beberapa menu makanan favoritnya, bagaiman bisa Kyungsoo mengingatnya?. Rasanya Baekhyun ingin menghabiskan semua yang ada di meja. Bahkan kekesalanya lenyap begitu saja setelah menatap makanan. Menyadari tingkah Baekhyun, Kyungsoo pun ikut tertawa geli dan menyodorkan beberapa makanan tepat didepannya.

"Habiskan Baek, itu khusus dirimu."

"Benarkah? Kyungjaaaaa _Saranghae~._ " Dan sontak hal itu membuat Kyungsoo memukulkan sumpitnya tepat di kepala Baekhyun. Bagaimana tidak jika Baekhyun melakukannya dengan aegyo yang menggemaskan –sebenanya – dan itu membuat Kyungsoo benar benar merasa geli. Berbeda dengan Chanyeol yang justru terperangah hingga menautkan kedua alisnya melihat tingkah Baekhyun yang jauh berbeda saat mereka berada di ruang tamu.

Mereka makan dengan tenang dan hanya suara sendok dan piring yang mengisinya hingga tiba tiba Kyungsoo memecah kesunyian disana.

"Di Eropa apa kau makan sebaik ini, Baek?"

"Ya, aku makan dengan sangat baik tapi kurasa ini yang terbaik" mengangguk dengan mulutnya masih mengunyah dan menjawab tanpa melhat Kyungsoo.

"Jangan bilang disana kau makan _junk food_?"

"Eeeiii...apa itu perlu jawaban?"

"Astaga Baekhyun! Belajarlah memasak sudah berapa kali aku bilang? _Junkfood_ harus kau kurangi dan kalau bisa hindari. Astagaa kenapa kau susah sekali untuk dinasehati?"

Kyungsoo mendengus kesal sedang Baekhyun yang sedang dimarahi yang lebih tepatnya diperhatikan justru tertawa keras, masih dengan mulut yang mengunyah. Begitu lucu dan makin terlihat imut.

"Sebenarnya ada temanku yang memasakkan untukku, tapi tidak setiap hari."

"Apa dia kekasihmu?" Goda Kyungsoo dengan _smirk_ yang terlihat menakutkan bagi Baekhyun. Baekhyun tak menjawab karna baginya itu tak perlu untuk diberitahukan. Dan lebih memilih untuk melirik makanan lain yang dirasa belum dijamahnya.

"Jadi kau meninggalkan kekasihmu disana untuk beberapa bulan?"

Chanyeol yang sedari tadi tak bersuara kini ikut bergabung dan bertanya tanpa melihat lawan bicaranya dan hanya fokus dengan sumpit yang mengambil beberapa makanan didepannya. Baekhyun tak menjawab dan hanya melirik sekilas. Kyungsoo yang mendengar Chanyeol bertanya tiba tiba sempat tertegun sesaat namun kemudian sama seperti Chanyeol, Kyungsoo menunggu jawaban dari Baekhyun.

"Aku memiliki waktu untuk privasiku dan kurasa kekasihku tak masalah dengan hal itu"

"Jadi benar kau sudah punya kekasih, Baek? Yaaaa kenapa tak cerita?" Kyungsoo tentu saja senang mendengar Baekhyun yang sudah memiliki tambatan hatinya.

Baekhyun hanya mengangkat bahu dan kembali makan tak ingin berucap lebih. Begitu juga dengan Kyungsoo yang diam diam masihsaja mengulas senyumnya. Hanya satu pria disana yang telah meletakkan sumpitnya dan memilih untuk mengakhiri makan malamnya dengan sisa makanan yang masih banyak di piringnya.

"Apa kau butuh bantuan untuk mencuci piring setelah ini Kyung?"

"Hm? Tidak Baek. Kau pasti lelah jadi pergilah istirahat aku akan mengurus ini."

"Baiklah. Tapi dimana kau menaruh barang barangku?"

"Ah ya, aku lupa memberitahumu. Naiklah kelantai dua disana hanya ada satu kamar tidur dan beberapa ruangan. Masuklah di pintu yang berwarna biru, kamarmu disana." Jelas Kyungsoo yang cukup Baehyun pahami dengan sebuah anggukan.

"Kyungsoo..." suara berat dan _sangat_ dingin.

"Ya, Chanyeollie?"

"Aku akan ke ruang kerja"

"Hm aku mengerti. Baiklah"

Dan Chanyeol berlalu meninggalkan ruang makan tanpa menoleh sama sekali menciptakan kerutan samar Baekhyun ketika mendapati Kyungsoo yang menunduk kemudian setelah Chanyeol pergi.

 _Apa yang sudah kulewatkan?_

 **TBC**

Jangan minta yang panjang yaa,. Karna yang panjang hanyalah milik Park Chanyeol seorang.

Review lagi yaa di chapter ini,. Wehehehehe

Salam ChanBaek


	3. Chapter 3

Baekhyun menutup pintu kamar yang ditunjukka Kyungsoo tadi. Mereka tak banyak terlibat pembicaraan setelah maka malam. Entahlah hanya saja Baekhyun merasa Kyungsoo ingin segera tidur. Jadi yang Baekhyun lakukan sekarang adalah membuka koper miliknya dan mengeluarkan seluruh pakaiannya, mungkin tidak seluruhnya setelah Baekhyun merasa ingin segera istirahat. Dia lelah tapi butuh mandi sebelum pergi tidur jadi Baekhyun hanya mengambil sepasang piyama dan berlalu pergi ke kamar mandi.

Pukul dua dini hari Baekhyun terbangun karna haus.

 _Sial_. Umpatnya

Dia turun ke dapur menuju lemari es dan mencari minuman dingin disana. Meneguk botol berisi air putih untuk membasahi tenggorokannya. Menuangkan cairan bening itu ke botol lain yang dibawanya saat keluar dari kamar. Baekhyun selau terbangun saat malam karna kehausan dan karna tak ingin turun ke bawah lagi maka mengisi penuh botolair minumnya adalah pilihan paling sempurna. Kemudian kembali menaiki tangga untuk kembali tidur.

BRAK!

Baekhyun tersentak di tangga teratas, reflek dia menoleh kearah kanan dimana sumber suara pintu yang di banting kasar itu terdengar. Disana Baekhyun menemukan Kyungsoo yang berdiri dibelakang Chanyeol dengan rahang mengeras. Jarak yang hanya beberapa meter mampu membuat Baekhyun melihat dua wajah dengan raut yang jauh berbeda.

"Baek, kau belum tidur?" Kyungsoo mendekat danmemperhatikan Baekhyun. Baekhyun menggeleng kemudian mengangkat botol air minumnya menunjukkan ke Kyungsoo.

"Aku terbangun karna haus. Kalian?"

Chanyeol mendengus tak suka dan mengikis jarak untuk lebih dekat dengan keduanya. Berdiri disamping Kyungsoo dan memeluk pinggang suai kecilnya.

"Kami tidak berencana untuk tidur malam ini, ya kan sayang?"

"Chanyeolla…." Kyungsoo menunduk menyembunyikan wajahnya, tak tau bagaimana Chanyeol menyeringai.

Baekhyun tidak bodoh untuk mengerti jadi dia mengangguk.

"Tentu saja. Keharmonisan rumahtangga sangat penting, jadi nikmatilah malam panas kalian. Ah ya, Kyungja- _ya_ kau bilang kamarmu di lantai bawah bukan?"

"Eh? Hm ya"

Bingung adalah yang Kyungsoo rasakan sekarang. Sedang Baekhyun tersenyum lebar memamerkan gigi putihnya dengan sipit matanya yang menggambakan jika Baekhyun tengah dalam keadaan senang.

"Bagus. Aaaaarrgh aku benar benar mengantuk. Selamat malam Kyunja, malam Chanyeol- _ssi_. Nikmatilah waktu kalian"

Baekhyun melambaikan tangannya dan berlalu, kembali masuk kamar untuk mendudukkan pantatnya kmudian menepuk bantal sebelum menarik selimut halus menutupi tubuhnya yang dingin malam itu.

 _It's okay Baek, tidur dan jemput pagimu_

.. ..

.. ..

"Kau memang payah, kau pikir ini akan berhasil? Bahkan aku tak yakin"

"Maafkan aku Yeol…"

"Lagi?" dan decihan terdengar selanjutnya membuat Kyungsoo meremat tangannya menunduk. "Berapa lama temanmu itu tinggal disini?"

"Baekhyun? Mungkin satu bulan lebih"

Chanyeol berbalik badan setelah mendengar jawaban Kyungsoo, menutup pintu pelan dan berlalu meninggalkan suami kecilnya terdudk lemas di atas ranjangnya.

Nyatanya bercinta tak mereka lakukan seperti yang Chanyeo uraikan ddepan Baekhyun setelah Chanyeol kembali mendapatkan kenyataan surat bertuliskan 'GAGAL' yang Kyungsoo tunjukkan. Sedang Kyungsoo harus kembali rela mendengar kata 'PAYAH' dai mulut suaminya sendiri.

 _Tak apa, itu sudah biasa kau dapatkan Kyung._

Hati berkata taka pa, namun tangisan yang terdengar di kesunyian malam itu menjelaskan betapa Kyungso tak bai baik saja.

.. ..

.. ..

Pagi menjemput, mentari kembali memancarkan cahayanya, burung yang menapakkan kaki kaki kecilnya di jendela mencoba memulai paginya dengan mengetuk kaca dengan pelatuk, dentingan alat masak terdengar cukup keras di lantai bawah. Itu semua tak juga mengganggu Baekhyun dari tidurnya, tubuhnya yang memeluk guling dengan selimut yang menutupi seluruh tubuhnya tak bergerak seinci pun.

Hingga deringan ponsel miliknya yang nyaring berhasil mengusik si kecil. Mecoba untuk mengabaikan hingga suara megganggu itu berhenti. Tiga detik kemudian dering itu kembali terdengar membuat Baekhyun menggeram kesal dan membuka selimutnya, mengambil pnsel miliknya dan menggeser tanda hijau.

"Katakan jangan basa basi, aku mengantuk"

" _Oi Baek. Santailah._ "

"Cepat katakan"

" _Aku berhasil. Hehehehe_ " tawa nyaring itu cukup membuat kerutan tak mengerti di dahi Baekhyun.

"Berhasil?"

" _Aku lulus ujian, baby._ "

Baekhyun mendengus, meniup surainya yang menjuntai hampir menutupi matanya.

"Kau menelpon ku pagi pagi begini hanya untuk itu? Mati saja kau"

" _Hei aku bekerja keras untuk ini sayang, tidakkah kau senang?_ "

"Tidak" tandasnya dengan cepat.

" _Kau menyakitiku, babe. Padahal aku melakukan ini agar bisa menyusulmu ke Seoul. Aku sangat merindukanmu dan kau bahkan tak bereaksi apapun dengan kabar gembira ini. Kau menyakitiku_ "

Baekhyun kembali mendengus untuk kedua kalinya, dia tau diseberang sana si penelpon tenah merajuk. Ini masih sangatlah pagi dan Baekhyun tak ingin membuat harinya di Seoul suram hanya kana beban dari si penelpon yang tengah merajuk.

"Waaaaaaa…..Selamat atas kelulusanmu. Aku senang. Sudah"

" _Apa apaan itu. Sudahlah, aku akan segera menyusulmu setelah urusanku disini selesai_ ".

Baekhyun meletakkan ponselnya, raga menyuruhnya untuk kembali tidur namun hati tak berkehendak, telanjur hancur paginya gara gara pangilan pagi paginya. Jadi, turun dari ranjang dan ke kemar mandi adalah pilihan yang Baekhyun ambil.

Setelah merasa segar sehabis bersih diri Baekhyun meraih ponsel, dompet jga _headset_ nya dan turun ke lantai satu. Di meja makan sudah ada Chanyeol dengan tablet ditangannya sedang didepannya sudah ada secangkir kopi hitam. Kyungsoo juga sudah ada disana menyiapkan sarapan pagi, sudah dengan pakaian yang rapi.

Baekhyun memalu setelah melirik jarumjam di tangan kirinya, sebagai tamu ini telalu siang untuk keluar dari kamar. Jadi Baekhyun bejalan mendekat sambil menggaruk tengkuknya tak tau harus beraksi apa.

Chanyeol melirik Baekhyun saat menyesap kopinya.

"Selama pagi, Baekhyun- _ssi_. Sepertinya tidurmu sangat nyenyak"

Baekhyun tau itu adalah sindiran untuknya tapi Baekhyun coba untuk tak mempedulikannya dan lebih memilih untuk membalas sapaan paginya.

"Pagi Chanyeol- _ssi_ pagi Kyungjaaaa….kalian terlihat sangat segar. Bukankan ini terlalu pagi untuk kalian bangun setelah bekerja semalaman?"

Tak ada jawaban, Kyungsoo berbalik badan yang Baekhyun tau sebagai bentuk malu, sedang Chanyeol menatap Baekhyun tajam.

"Tentu saja, tapi kurasa itu tak sopan untuk kau ucapkan" dan senyuman yang Baekhyun tunjukkan seketika hilang diganti dengan kata "Maaf" karna ketidaksopanannya.

Mereka melakukan sarapan dalam diam. Tak ada celoteh Baekhyun yang memuji masakan Kyungsoo. Dan seperti semalam Chanyeol tak menghabiskan makanannya dan berlalu meninggalkan dua orang disana. Kyungsoo mengantar Chanyeol sampai depan dan kembali menyusul Baekhyun yang masih sibuk dengan sarapannya.

"Kyung, kalian tidak berangkat ke kantor bersama?"

"Tidak, Baek. Kami bekerja di perusahaan yang berbeda dan kami tidak searah" Baekhyun mengangguk mengerti. "Apa rencanamu hari ini Baekhyun?"

Baekhyun mengendikkan bahunya "Mungkin hanya berdiam di rumahmu, taka pa bukan?"

"Tidak, terserah dirimu. Anggap saja ini rumahmu Baek, jika lapar kau bisa memanaskan masakanku atau kau ingin pesan antar. Aku akan meniggalkan kontaknya"

" _Thanks, babe_ "

.. ..

.. ..

Seperti yang dikatakan Baekhyun, lelaki bertubuh mungil itu benar benar hanya berdiam diri di rumah, mengelilingi setiap sudut rumah Chanyeol dan Kyungsoo kemudian kembali lagi ke ruang tamu menyalakan tv. Bosan, Baekhyun melakukan panggilan dengan teman temannya.

Tak ada yang benar benar Baekhyun rencanakan untuk liburannya kali ini. Tiduran di sofa adalah pilihannya saat kantuk mulai menyerang, malas untuk melangkah naik ke lantai atas dan lebih memilih meluruskan kakinya di sofa. Baru beberapa menit mata itu menutup suara pintu terbuka terdengar. Baekhyun tak berfikir itu siapa. Matanya terlalu berat untuk terbuka.

Seseorang mendudukkan tubuhnya di sofa yang Baekhyun tempati membuat Baekhyun berdecak.

"Kaos tipis, celana keta tapa kau berniat menggoda seorang dominan diruah ini, Byun Baekhyung?"

Suara baritone dengan penekanan tiap kalimatnya membuat Baekhyun terbelalak membuka matanya, kantuk yang dia rasakan menghilang digantikan keterkejutan. Baekhyun lantas terduduk menatap tak percaya Chanyeol di hadapannya. Melirik jam dinding. Pukul lima sore dan Chanyeol sudah dirumah?.

Baekhyun mengerjap tak percaya sedang Chanyeol sudah menyunggingkan senyumnya sinis. Baekhyun menarik kakinya untuk diturunkan namun cengkraman cukup kencang menahan kakinya.

"Chanyeol…"

"Hm?"

"Tolong lepaskan tanganmu"

"Kenapa?"

"Aku merasa tidak nyaman"

"Tapi aku nyaman"

Baekhyun mendengus sedang Chanyeol mulai mengikis jarak diantara keduanya. Baekhyun tak mengerti dengan kelakuan suami temannya, keningnya berkerut tak mengerti. Sejak awal Baekhyun menapakkan kakinya di rumah Kyungsoo dan bertemu Chanyeol keduanya sudah seperti musuh, tak ada pandangan baik, pandangan bersahabat, itu tidak ada sama sekali. Dan sekarang apa yang dilakukan Chnayeol tentu membuat bingung.

Baekhyun dapat merasakan nafas hangat milik Chanyeol tepat diwajahnya. Degupan itu kembali muncul membuat Baekhyun terpaku saat maniknya menyelami milik Chanyeol. Seperti terbius Baekhyun benar benar mematung tak melakukan pemberontakan sama sekali saat lunak milik Chanyeol menekan lunak bibirnya. Mereka bersitatap dalam pandangan tak mengertidengan apa yang mereka lakukan.

Chanyeol menarik tengkuk Baekhyun untuk semakin menekan bibir mereka hingga Baekhyun terpejam, membuat Chanyeol menyeringai dalam lumatan yang dimulainya. Baekhyun diam tak melakukan apapun dan hanya terpejam, membiarkan Chanyeol mempermainkan bibirnya dengan lelaki dominan itu yang melumat semakin intens. Melihat tidak adanya penolakan membuat otaknya melakukan lebih ingin bermain lidah.

Klik klik klik klik

Suara sandi pintu yang ditekan terdengar membuat Baekhyun membuka matanya.

 _Kyungsoo._

Baekhyun mendorong kasar tubuh Chanyeol dan mengulum bibirnya, menurunkan kakinya. Sedang Chanyeol berdecak kesal. Kyungsoo masuk dan mendapati suami dan temannya sedang duduk di satu sofa yang sama.

"Hai Kyung… kau sudah pulang? Apa yang kau bawa?"

"Hm. Aku pulang cepat. Aku membeli kebutuhan dapur untuk makan malam kita." Kyungsoo melihat Chanyeol yang hanya diam bersandar di samping Baekhyun. "Kau pulang sore Chan?"

"Ya, pekerjaanku selesai lebih cepat jadi aku langsung pulang."

"Mandilah akan aku siapkan air hangat. Baek, kau bisa membantuku di dapur?"

"Tentu saja. Apa yang harus kulakukan?" Baekhyun terlihat antusis dalam kegugupan yang coba ia sembunyikan.

"Tolong bawa belanjaan ini ke dapur, ya? Aku akan meyiapkan air hangat untuk Chanyeol"

Baekhyun berdiri dan menerima karung plastik berisi belanjaan Kyungsoo. Senyumnya tak pernah luntur Baekhyun perlihatkan dihadapan Kyungsoo hingga Kyungsoo berlalu dan memunggungi Baekhyun dan Chanyeol.

Baekhyun menarik nafas lega, tarikan pelan lengannya membuat Baekhyun berhenti dan merasakan kembali deru nafas Chanyeol di tengkuknya, membuatnya merinding.

"Ini belum berakhir, Byun"

Meninggalkan Baekhyun dengan gigitan dibahunya disertai jilatan singkat, dan Chanyeol berlalu menyusul Kyungsoo meninggalkan Baekhyun yang mengepalkan tangannya dengan mata yang terpejam.

"Sial, kau Park Chanyeol"

.. ..

.. ..

Makan malam hanya dilakukan Kyungsoo dan Baekhyun tanpa Chanyeol membuat Baekhyun bertanya kenapa pada Kyungsoo. Kyungsoo bilang Chanyeol memang sering tak makan malam dan lebih memilih untuk menghabiskan waktunya di ruang kerjanya.

"Apa dia tidak lapar?" Tanya Baekhyun. Kyungsoo menggeleng.

Mereka hanya melakukan perbincangan biasa seperti Kyungsoo yang menanyakan kegiatan Baekhyun hari ini di rumah yang Baekhyun jawab apa adanya, tidak dengan kejadian antara dirinya dan suami sahabatnya ini.

"tolong buatkan aku kopi dan jangan ada yang mengetuk pintu ruanganku."

Chanyeol yang tiba tiba datang dan meminta kopi dan kemudian pergi lagi ke lantai atas setelah mendapat anggukan dari Kyungsoo, membuat Baekhyun menghentikan makan malamnya dan memperhatikan ekspresi keduanya.

 _Ada yang salah?_

"Kyungja- _ya_ …"

"Hm.?"

"Boleh aku bertanya?" sebuah ijin perlu Baekhyun dapatkan sebelum mulutnya berucap tak sopan.

"Tentu saja, katakan Baek"

Baekhyun sudah akan berucap saat mulutnya terbuka, namun ia berfikir kembali akankah ia bertanya tentang urusan rumah tangga sahabatnya atau cukup diam saja?

"Apa kalian sedang bertengkar? Kenapa Chanyeol terlihat aneh dengan raut wajahnya?" dan pada akhirnya Baekhyun memilih untuk bertanya.

Kyungsoo tersenyum sesaat, berdiri meninggalkan meja makan untuk membuat kopi Chanyeol. Tak ada jawaban dari Kyungsoo sampai Kyungsoo kembali lagi ke dapur setelah mengantar kopi yang Chanyeol minta.

"Pertengkaran dalam rumah tangga itu biasa terjadi Baek. Hanya sesuatu yang kecil."

Baekhyun menatap sendu Kyungsoo yang mencoba tersenyum dengan terpaksa.

"Dia melarangmu untuk masuk diruangannya"

"Itu memang terjadi sejak dulu. Chanyeol, jika sudah seperti itu tandanya ada banyak pekerjaan yang harus Chanyeol selesaikan untuk keesokan harinya. Dia akan marah jika seseorang mengganggu pekerjaannya. Chanyeol butuh suasana tenang dan sunyi untuk konsentrasinya."

"Aah,. Aku mengerti. Baiklah kau pasti juga lelah kan? Istirahatlah"

Mereka berdua membereskan dapur dan masuk ke kamar masing masing. Baekhyun di pijakan teratas menatap sekilah ruangan yang menjadi ruang kerja Chanyeol kemudian menarik nafas sekali dan masuk ke kamarnya. Seperti malam sebelumnya Baekhyun tidur memeluk gulingnya. Mata terpejam namun otak terus berputar. Hatinya sedang tak baik baik saja.

Malam semakin larut seberapa besarpun Baekhyun untuk mencoba memejamkan matanya tetap saja ia tidak bisa. Sesuatu mengganggunya. Sangat mengganggu hingga tenggorokannya kembali kering. Mencoba meraih botolnya membuatnya berdecak karna kosong yang dia dapati. Kebiasaan yang terus berulang, Baekhyun keluar kamar untuk mengambil air mineral di dapur dan kembali lagi ke kamarnya. Saat dilantai bawah Baekhyun sempat mendekati kamar Kyungsoo, sunyi yang Baekhyun pikir Kyungsoo sudah tidur.

Begitu juga sampai hendak membuka pintu kamarnya Baekhyun sempatkan untuk menatap ruangan Chanyeol yang terlihat sunyi.

"Apa aku satu satunya yang tidak bisa tidur?"

Baekhyun akan sulit tidur jika sesuatu mengganggunya, apapun yang coba dia lakukan agar cepat tidur tetap saja mata tak mau terpejam. Baru dua hari Baekhyun tinggal di rumah Kyungsoo dan Chanyeol, dan mendapati suasana aneh kehidupan rumahtangga mereka. Keanehan Chanyeol yang membuat Baekhyun bingung, marah tapi anehnya ada rasa senang yang terselip.

Baekhyun tak mengerti dan itu sangat mengganggunya, Baekhyun membenci itu.

"Jadi kau belum tidur?"

Baekhyun berjengit saat suara Chanyeol terdengar dikamarnya.

"Chanyeol?"

"Kenapa? Terkejut, Byun?"

"Yaa, Chanyeol apa yang kau lakukan?" suaranya ia kecilkan dan bergegas turun dari ranjangnya untuk menghampiri Chanyeol yang sedang bersedekap di ambang pintu Baekhyun.

"Menghampirimu, apa lagi?"

Chanyeol menutup pintu pelan kemudian menghampiri Baekhyun yang masih berdiri beberapa langkah dari jaraknya dengan Chanyeol. Chanyeol menangkup wajahnya, memberikan usapan halus di pipi Baekhyun.

"Chanyeol…"

"Hm?"

"Jangan lakukan, kumohon"

Chanyeol tak mendengarkan alih alih memutar tubuh Baekhyun hingga punggung Baekhyun menubruk dinding membuat Baekhyun meringis menahan sakit.

"Aku tidak peduli"

"Chan…Hhmpt"

Chanyeol melumat kasar lunak milik Baekhyun, berontakan yang Baekhyun lakukan tak diindahkan dan semakin kasar dominan itu lakukan. Menggigit bibir bawah Baekhyun membuat Baekhyun mendorong kasar tubuh Chanyeol.

"Kau gila, Park! Apa yang kau lakukan bodoh? Kyungsoo ada dibawah dan…"

"AKU TIDAK PEDULI!"

Chanyeol berteriak membuat Baekhyun berjingkat, tak bisa dibohongi jika Baekhyun memiliki rasa takut. Chanyeol berteriak dengan sorot mata yang tak bisa Baekhyun pahami. Ada kemarahan dalam suara Chanyeol.

Chanyeol kembali mendekati Baekhyun, menyatukan keningnya sedang tangannya kembali menangkup wajah Baekhyun. Deru nafas yang memburu milik Chanyeol membuat Baekhyun mengepalkan tangannya, matanya terpejam.

"Sudah kukatakan ini belum berakhir bukan?" chanyeol berucap membuat Baekhyun menggeleng.

"Ini berakhir, sejak dulu" Baekhyun berucap pelan dan ada rasa takut didalamnya setelah berucap.

"Kau yang mengakhirinya, bukan aku"

"Chanyeol kumohon" nada yang sarat akan permohonan itu kembali Baekhyun gaungkan.

Chanyeol melepasnya, masih menunduk dan sedetik kemudian terdengar kekehan yang membuat bulu kuduk Baekhyun meremang.

Takut

Itulah yang Baekhyun rasakan saat ini. Chanyeol yang seperti itu membuat Baekhyun takut. Ada rasa bersalah yang juga dia rasakan.

"Kau benar benar brengsek Baek"

Baekhyun tak mengelak akan tuduhan itu, karna itu adalah benar.

"Ya, dan maafkan aku"

"Kau bajingan"

"Itu benar, Yeol"

Chanyeol berdecih kemudian, wajahnya diangkat dan bersitatap dengan Baekhyun, tatapan yang ingin membunuh itu Baekhyun dapati. Meski takut Baekhyun tetap mendekat meraih tangan Chanyeol.

"Chanyeol, maafkan aku"

"Cih, kau pikir itu mudah?" tangan yang lebih kecil Chanyeol sentak. Baekhyun tidak marah, tidak akan pernah marah.

"Apa aku harus berlutut? Apa kau ingin aku mencium kakimu?"

"Kau pikir aku akan melakukan itu? Tidak."

"Lalu apa yang harus aku lakukan…."

"Aku menginginkanmu! Tidakkah kau mengerti?"

Baekhyun menggeleng tak membenarkan apa yang menjadi keinginan Chanyeol. Itu salah.

"Bukankah sudah jelas Chanyeol. Kau sudah menikah, kau mempunyai Kyungsoo"

"AKU TIDAK PERNAH MENGINGINKANNYA!"

"Chanyeol kecilkan suaramu, Kyungsoo bisa saja mendengar"

"Biar, biar saja dia mendengar."

Baekhyun tak tau harus berbuat apa ketika Chanyeol kembali memojokkan Baekhyun dengan kungkungannya, Baekhyun menoleh ketika Chanyeol akan menciumnya kembali. Mungkin bibir tak Chanyeol dapatkan namun ceruk leher Baekhyun adalah tempat dimana Chnayeol menyerangnya membuat Baekhyun tak berkutik.

"Setidaknya malam ini kau adalah milikku, Baek."

Baekhyun menegang dan mulai berontak, Baekhyun tak akan membiarkan Chanyeol berbuat lebih. Ketika Chanyeol menyusupkan tangannya kedalam pakaian Baekhyun, ketika telapak tangannya menyentuh kulit halus Baekhyun disitulah ketakutan Baekhyun semain besar. Sekuat apapun Baekhyun memberontak akan percuma karna Chanyeol lebih kuat darinya, terlebih Chanyeol sedang diselimuti kemarahan. Maka ketika satu tanda Chanyeol bubuhkan di leher Baekhyun, Baekhyun memutuskan untuk membuat Chanyeol berhenti.

"Aku sudah tidak utuh"

Keputusan telak yang Baekhyun ambil nyatanya berhasil menghentika pergerakan Chanyeol. Membuat tangan Chanyeol berhenti menggerayangi tubuhnya, membuat Chanyeol mematung sedang Baekhyun tengah sibuk menenangkan jantungnya.

 _Maafkan aku Chanyeol_

"Aku sudah pernah bercinta" tenggorankanya begitu sakit saat mengatakan itu, saat Chanyeol berjalan mundur dengan goyah, sorot mata yang seprti kehilangan pandangannya begitu menyakiti Baekhyun.

Chanyeol menggeleng tak tentu, lututnya lemas seketika membuatnya tak mampu menopang tubuhnya hingga hampir saja terjatuh jika Baekhyun tidak dengan cepat menarik Chanyeol. Dan saat itulah pendirian Baekhyun runtuh seketika saat lelehan airmata ia dapati di pipi Chanyeol.

"Aku….aku bahkan menjaganya. Aku menjaga milikku untukmu, Baek."

Baekhyun terpaku, dadanya sesak kemudian. Hening taka da lagi yang bersuara. Chanyeol berdiri membuat Baekhyun mendongak menatapnya. Chanyeol tak melihatnya dan berjalan goyah hingga tiga langkah Chnayeol berhenti. Tangan kanannya menyentuh gagang pintu.

"Tujuh tahun kau pergi dengan seenak hatimu, tanpa kabar dan memberikan beban untukku. Kau benar benar luar biasa Baekhyun. Apa mengatur hidup seseorang adalah pekerjaanmu?"

Baekhyun diam, diam dengan gigitan di bibir bawahnya sambil menatap punggung Chnayeol yang masih memunggunginya.

"Aku memang bodoh. Berharap dengan melakukan apa yang kau minta mampu membuatku bertemu kembali denganmu. Menikahi Kyungsoo, menghidupinya dan kau bahkan tak kembali. Mempercayai segala scenario yang kau buat untuk Kyungsoo. Membahagiakannya? Heh, apa kau malaikat, Baek?"

Baekhyun menggeleng, air mata sudah jatuh membasahi pipinya, ingin rasanya Baekhyun berlari memeluk punggung Chanyeol dan mengatakan semuanya.

"Aku menunggumu meskipun aku tak tau apa harapanku ini akan terwujud. Aku menjaga cintaku hanya untukku. Tak peduli kapan kau akan datang. Aku tau kau ke Eropa, aku tau kau bertukar sapa dengan Kyungsoo melalui email. Aku bahkan bertahan untuk tetap menunggu kau menyapaku lebih dulu meski tak sekalipun kau lakukan. Seberapa kerasnya Kyungsoo mencoba untuk menggodaku aku abhkan tak sedikitpun tergoda karna aku ingin menjaganya untukmu. Aku berjanji pada diriku sendiri untuk memberikannya padamu tapi, Ah… aku terlalu bodoh untuk menyadari jika kau bisa saja berubah. Negara bebas sex tak akan asing disana. Harusnya aku tau itu, kau bahkan memiliki seorang kekasih disana."

Baekhyun tak sanggup, Baekhyun tidak sanggup mendengar semua tutur kata Chanyeol. Baekhyun tak percaya jika Chanyeol melakukannya selama ini. Baekhyun tak mampu berpikir betapa besar penderitaan Chnayeol. Keterdiaman Chanyeol tadi sudah mampu membunuh Baekhyun, bagaimana dirinya begitu brengsek menyakiti Chanyeol.

"Tidurlah, Baek"

"TIDAK!"

Chanyeol berhenti melangkah saat Baekhyun berteriak dan punggungnya yang mendapat pelukan tiba tiba dari Baekhyun. Baekhyun menenggelamkan kepalanya dipunggung Chanyeol sedang tangannya memeluk erat pinggang Chanyeol. Chanyeol menyentuh lengan Baekhyun berniat untuk melepaskannya namun Baekhyun semakin erat memeluknya.

"Ayo kita buktikan, Yeol"

Chanyeol tak mengerti apa yang Baekhyun katakana, bukti apa yang Baekhyun maksud Chanyeol benar tak mengerti sampai Baekhyun membalik tubuhnya. Mengalungkan tangannya pada leher Chanyeol dan meraih bibir tebal itu untuk Baekhyun lumat. Chanyeol tak bereaksi saat Baekhyun mencium kasar bibirnya menuntut hingga Chnayeol menatap manik Baekhyun yang sudah penuh dengan air mata.

Chanyeol mengerti.

Diangkatnya tubuh Baekhyun untuk dia rebahkan diatas ranjang, menindih tubuh Baekhyun dengan kening yang menyatu. Baekhyun meremat surai hitam Chanyeol dan memberikan kecupan kecupan berulang kali di bibir Chnayeol, sedikit frustasi karna Chanyeol tak membalas sama sekali.

Hingga Baekhyun menyerah dan melepas ciumannya. Tapi Chanyeol menahannya dan berbalik membeikan lumatan di bibir Baekhyun, lega Baekhyun rasakan ketika tangan Chanyeol mulai melepas satu persatu kancing Baekhyun.

"Malam ini aku milikmu, Yeol"

 **TBC**

Eeaak tbc pas mo naena…..

Kupikir ending Cheating tidak di chapter 4. Mungkin akan ada dua chapter lagi.

Hehehehe nulis dr habis magrib sampek jam 00:00 rekor loh buat aq. Biasanya berhari hari soalnya.

Mood sedikit bagus jd chap ini lumayan panjang.

byee

Chap depan bisa jadi naena bisa jadi enggak, yang jelas aka nada flashback.

See ya sayang sayangku di chapter selanjutnya.


	4. Chapter 4

🔞👨 ❤️ 💋 👨 **WARNING!** 🔞👨 ❤️ 💋 👨

 **NC**

 **Gak sehat buat jomblo baca NC**

Ada banyak alasan kenapa baekhyun meninggalkan Chanyeol. Dan hanya satu alasan kenapa Baekhyun membiarkan Chanyeol untuk memilikinya malam ini.

 _"Aku...aku bahkan menjaganya. Aku menjaga milikku untukmu, Baek."_

Park Chanyeol dengan segala kebodohannya yang membuat Baekhyun lemah.

 _"Aku menunggumu meskipun aku tak tau apa harapanku ini akan terwujud. Aku menjaga cintaku hanya untukku. Tak peduli kapan kau akan datang..."_

Park Chanyeol memang bodoh hanya untuk menunggunya.

 _"...Seberapa kerasnya Kyungsoo mencoba untuk menggodaku aku bahkan tak sedikitpun tergoda karna aku ingin menjaganya untukmu. Aku berjanji pada diriku sendiri untuk memberikannya padamu..."_

Park Chanyeol si bodoh yang membiarkan dirinya sendiri tersiksa hanya untuk si brengsek Baekhyun?

Dan lagi Chanyeol berhasil membuat Baekhyun merasa tersanjung juga brengsek secara bersamaan. Mungkin jika ada nominasi award manusia paling brengsek Baekhyun adalah pemenangnya.

 **.. ..**

 **.. ..**

Chanyeol mengukung tubuh yang lebih kecil darinya menggenggam jari - jari lentik disisi kanan dan kiri wajah Baekhyun sedang mulut tak berhenti untuk melecehkan milik si mungil yang mulai mencari oksigen. Chanyeol tidak membiarkan sedetikpun untuk Baekhyun melepaskan pagutan mereka.

Lumatan kasar yang Chanyeol berikan Baekhyun terima, tidak ada protes dari si kecil. Apapun yang akan Chanyeol lakukan pada tubuhnya Baekhyun membiarkan. Membiarkan Chanyeol melepas kebenciannya melalui tubunya meski Baekhyun tak yakin Chanyeol akan memaafkannya.

Lelehan yang jatuh di pipinya Baekhyun dapat merasakannya bersama dengan pagutan yang berhenti juga tubuh diatasnya yang bergetar. Tangan yang semula menggenggam miliknya kini melonggar.

 _Chanyeol.._

Baekhyun menarik tangannya dan kemudian menyetuh sisi wajah Chanyeol dan menyatukan kening mereka. Memejamkan mata dengan jemari yang terus mengusap wajah milik kesayangannya. Mengecup berulang kali bibir yang sedikit terbuka hingga dapat Baekhyun rasakan Chanyeol mulai membalasnya.

"Kau bilang...malam ini kau milikku"

Baekhyun mengangguk masih terus mengecupi bibir Chanyeol, tak peduli pria diatasnya tengah berbicara. Baekhyun hanya tak ingin berhenti.

"Jangan salahkan aku jika kau tidak hanya milikku malam ini"

"..."

Baekhyun tak mengerti dan tidak sempat untuk bertanya karna Chanyeol kembali mampu menggetarkan sudut hatinya. Tidak seperti tadi bagaimana Chanyeol memagutnya dengan kasar penuh dengan emosi, kali ini Baekhyun merasakan bagaimana bibir tebal Chanyeol menyentuh keningnya dengan lembut membuatnya memejamkan mata untuk meresapi kelembutan yang pria dominannya berikan. Turun untuk mencium hidung mungilnya kemudian beralih di kedua pipinya.

 _Aku merindukanmu,_

Baekhyun merindukannya. Merindukan segalanya. Merindukan bagaimana pria itu memberikan kelembutan padanya, memberikan seluruh kasih sayangnya untuknya. Merindukan segalanya pada pria ini.

 _Park Chanyeol,_

Tubuh Chanyeol berada diantara kedua kaki Baekhyun yang menekuk melebarkan pahanya untuk memberikan ruang bagi Chanyeol. Dua tubuh yang saling menempel tanpa sehelai benang kini tengah saling menatap. Chanyeol mengerutkan keningnya saat melihat bagaimana Baekhyun menggigit bibir bawahnya dengan sedikit menunduk terlihat enggan untuk menatapnya.

Dagu Baekhyun dia angkat untuk sedikit menengadah menatap wajahnya, dan yang didapatinya bagaimana wajah Baekhyun memerah terlebih ketika pandangan mereka bertemu.

"Kau kenapa?" Baekhyun menggeleng tak bersuara masih menatap Chanyeol yang memegang dagunya.

"Eh, Chan... Ce-cepat lakukan"

Baekhyun memiringkan sedikit wajahnya setelah berucap dan Chanyeol melepaskan jarinya dari dagu Baekhyun.

"Asal kau tau Baek, mungkin ini pertama untukku dan mungkin kau akan berfikir aku seorang amatiran dalam hubungan sexs, tidak seperti kekasihmu yang mungkin akan lebih memuaskanmu. Jadi, jika kau ingin..."

"Cepat lakukan, Park Chanyeol?!"

Baekhyun tidak suka Chanyeol yang terlihat pesimis, Baekhyun marah dan ingin mengumpatinya. Rasa geroginya yang sempat dia rasakan tadi menghilang dengan kalimat kalimat Chanyeol yang menyesakkan perasaannya. Sedikitpun Baekhyun tidak berfikiran Chanyeol adalah seorang amatir dalam hubungan intim dan Baekhyun percaya Chanyeol mampu memberikan kebahagiaan tersendiri untuknya malam ini.

Chanyeol mengambil tangan Baekhyun untuk ia kalungkan dilehernya yang disambut Baekhyun dengan baik. Bibir _cherry_ yang dulu menjadi favoritnya sampai sekarang, bibir yang selalu pria Park itu rindukan kini kembali dimilikinya.

Baekhyun memejamkan matanya, membiarkan Chanyeol berkuasa atas dirinya, membiarkan Chanyeol mengklaim bibirnya dengan lumatan lumatan yang begitu lembut. Membiarkan bibir bawahnya dikulum dengan sangat intens membuatnya tak ingin hanya diam menikmati apa yang Chanyeol berikan. Baekhyun mulai membalas bagaimana dia memagut bibir atas milik Chanyeol, mengeratkan pelukannya pada leher Chanyeol dengan jemari yang mulai mengacak surai milik si pria dominan.

Baekhyun tersenyum dalam pagutan mereka, bagaimana perasaan hangat kembali ia rasakan, bagaimana bibir tebal itu kembali dia kecap. Bagaimana Baekhyun memasrahkan bibirnya untuk Chanyeol kuasai hingga Baekhyun merasakan bibir bawahnya digigit pelan.

Dengan senang hati tanpa beban Baekhyun membuka mulutnya, merasakan bagaimana lidah Chanyeol masuk dan mengoyak didalamnya, pertarungan lidah tak dapat terelakkan dan Baekhyun semakin merasakan kehangatan kala ibu jari itu mengusap pipinya saat mereka tengah saling memakan bibir.

"Apa dia juga mengambil bibir ini? Kau membiarkan dia mencumbumu?"

"..." Baekhyun menggeleng

Baekhyun menarik rambut Chanyeol untuk membuatnya terlepas karna bagaimanapun Baekhyun menikmati pagutan mereka tetap saja dia butuh bernafas. Chanyeol melepaskannya namun kembali tak ingin bibirnya diam maka kerinduan lain menjadi sasarannya. Leher putih mulus milik Baekhyun adalah incarannya.

"emmpthhh...Chaaaan"

Chanyeol seolah tuli dan terus mengecap leher jenjang itu, menghisap, menggigit tak luput dia lakukan membuat Baekhyun sedikit meringis. Membuat banyak tanda disana dengan iringan desahan pelan yang terus terusan Baekhyun keluarkan.

"Berapa banyak tanda yang kekasihmu itu berikan, hm?"

Kembali Chanyeol mengujarkan sebuah pertanyaan yang kembali didapatinya sebuah gelengan dari Baekhyun. Chanyeol pikir Baekhyun terlalu terlena dengan apa yang mulut Chanyeol lakukan sehingga untuk mengeluarkan kata tak mampu Baekhyun lakukan dan hanya gelengan kepala yang pria mungil itu berikan.

Chanyeol sama sekali tak puas dengan jawaban itu, sedikit mengertakkan giginya kemudian mulai menjilat juga menggigit telinga Baekhyun. Mendesahkan nama Baekhyun dengan sensual tepat ditelinganya membuat bulu bulu Baekhyun meremang.

Ciuman Chanyeol turun mengarah dibagian nipple merah muda yang sedikit mencuat seolah memanggilnya untuk segera dia lecehkan, dan Chanyeol melakukannya.

Baekhyun mengerang tertahan saat Chanyeol menggigit puting sebelah kiri Baekhyun sedang sebelah kanan Chanyeol pelintir dengan jemarinya membuat Baekhyun menutup mulutnya dengan tangan kanannya.

"Jangan menutupnya, sayang. Keluarkan suaramu. Jika perlu teriaklah dengan keras."

Baekhyun menggeleng dengan tangan masih menutup mulutnya tanda bahwa pria mungil itu menolak atas permintaan Chanyeol. Chanyeol masih terus menghisap dan menjilat juga menggigit puting Baekhyun, kembali bertanya sebelum berganti untuk memberikan kenikmatan di sebelah kiri.

"Kenapa? Apa kau hanya akan berteriak jika itu..."

"Kyungsoo..."

Chanyeol menghentikan jemarinya juga mulutnya yang tengah menyusu berganti dengan mengangkat wajahnya untuk melihat Baekhyun. Kening berkerutnya membuat Baekhyun mengerti jika sebuah tanda Tanya muncul di kepala Chanyeol.

"Kyungsoo...dia akan mendengarnya."

"Aku tidak peduli! Akan lebih baik dia mendengarnya, Baek!"

Baekhyun menggeleng tak setuju dan apa yang Baekhyun lakukan itu mampu menyulut emosi Chanyeol. Chanyeol marah karna dia tak ingin nama pria itu muncul saat mereka bercinta? Atau lebih cocok disebut seks? Chanyeol tak peduli, yang dia inginkan hanya Baekhyun dan dirinya saat ini.

Dan Baekhyun melihatnya. Bagaimana sorot mata Chanyeol yang menunjukkan ketidaksukaannya dengan nama Kyungsoo yang disebutnya.

"Aku tidak ingin Kyungsoo mendengarnya dan membuatnya naik untuk mengecek kamarku, atau mungkin ruang kerjamu, Chan."

"Kau takut?"

Baekhyun mengangguk sedang Chanyeol kini memberikan jarak, tak ada lagi kulit yang saling menempel dengan perpaduan keringat keduanya.

"Heh, kau memikirkan perasaan Kyungsoo. Lalu, bagaimana denganku?"

"Chanyeol?"

"Baiklah. Kau tidak ingin Kyungsoo tau maka lakukanlah apa yang ingin kau lakukan dan aku akan melakukan dengan caraku sendiri, Baek"

"..."

Tanpa menunggu tanggapan Baekhyun, Chanyeol melebarkan kaki Baekhyun dan menurunkan wajahnya tepat di depan kemaluan Baekhyun, membuat pria Byun itu membelalakkan matanya.

"Cha... Chanyeol, apa yang kau lakukan?! Yhaaaa!"

Baekhyun mengeratkan kakinya saat dirasakannya sesuatu yang dingin dengan benda lunak menyentuh lubangnya. Baekhyun hanya berfikir tidakkah itu menjijikkan? Dan Chanyeol melakukan itu? Menjilat lubangnya? Tidak hanya menjilatnya namun miliknya juga Chanyeol kulum membuat Baekhyun lagi lagi menggigit tangannya untuk tak berteriak. Baekhyun ingin protes namun bukan teriakan yang dia keluarkan justru desahan yang kembali di tahannya, merasakan desiran darahnya saat kenikmatan itu dirasakannya dibagian bawahnya.

"Eengghh Cha...Chanyeol. I- itu...tidakkah kau ... jijik?"

Chanyeol berhenti, mencoba untuk meyakinkan dirinya sendiri jika benarkah Baekhyun yang mengatakannya? Kembali Chanyeol mengerutkan keningnya, melirik wajah Baekhyun kemudian yang sudah di penuhi dengan semburat merah serta bibir yang sedikit terbuka juga mata yang tertutup terlihat menikmati. Beralih untuk melihat adik kecil Baekhyun yang digenggamnya sudah mengeluarkan precumnya.

Hanya saja Chanyeol masih bertanya, benarkah Baekhyun mengatakannya? Bukankah seharusnya Baekhyun tak perlu memikirkannya apakah Chanyeol jijik atau tidak mengetahui bagaimana Baekhyun sudah pasti Chanyeol yakini sering melakukannya dengan kekasihnya yang di Prancis?

"Baek?"

Hanya lenguhan yang Baekhyun suarakan dengan mata terpejamnya. Chanyeol mengelus pipi Baekhyun pelan membuat pria kecil itu membuka matanya. Merasakan nafas hangat Chanyeol yang menerpa wajahnya. Menatap bagaimana tampannya seorang Park Chanyeol yang tak pernah pudar dan justru semakin tampan.

Chanyeol mengecup dua kali bibir Baekhyun.

"Bukankah terlalu dini untukmu melenguh seperti ini bahkan mengeluarkan precum?"

Baekhyun mengalihkan tatapannya dan meremas pundak Chanyeol tak ingin menjawab. Chanyeol mendengus sedikit kesal dengan pria kecil ini yang tak pernah menjawab pertanyaannya. Tak ingin lagi peduli Chanyeol mendekatkan wajahnya tepat ditelinga Baekhyun.

"Aku yakin kau sudah pro diatas ranjang. Jadi, aku tak akan melakukan penetrasi apapun"

Dan gigitan kecil ia berikan dikuping Baekhyun, melirik sekilas bagaimana raut wajah Baekhyun setelah mendengar apa yang dia katakan.

Chanyeol tak ingin mempercayainya, namun sesuatu mengusiknya saat sekilas dilihatnya Baekhyun membelalakkan matanya juga tubuh kecilnya yang menegang. Tidak hanya itu, pundaknya yang sedari tadi Baekhyun sentuh kini merematnya.

 _Ada apa denganmu, Baek?_

Tak ingin ambil pusing dan membuang waktu Chanyeol menyerbu bibir Baekhyun dalam lumatan, membelitkan lidahnya di dalam mulut Baekhyun untuk bertukar saliva serta menyentuh seluruh tubuh Baekhyun. Dan saat itulah Chanyeol melakukannya. Chanyeol mengarahnya miliknya tepat dilubang Baekhyun, menatap lekat wajah yang sudah akan kembali memejam.

"Buka matamu!"

Dan Baekhyun melakukannya, menuruti apa yang Chanyeol inginkan. Tubuhnya bergetar saat dirasakannya milik Chanyeol menyentuh rektumnya sedikit membelah membuat Baekhyun meremat sprei dengan ringisan tertahan.

Chanyeol menatapnya?

Mata itu?

Baekhyun merasa sesuatu yang tak kasat mata seperti menikamnya tepat didadanya saat dilihatnya mata Chanyeol yang menatapnya penuh dengan cinta, kasih sayang, kerinduan, sedih, marah dan...kecewa. Chanyeol melakukannya dengan terus menatap mata Baekhyun memegang pinggangnya lembut. Dan Baekhyun kembali merasakan betapa brengseknya dirinya. Maka dari itu...

...Baekhyun tersenyum.

Baekhyun tau resiko ketika Chanyeol tak melakukan penetrasi dulu,

Baekhyun tau setelahnya dia akan merasakan sakit luar biasa,

Tapi Baekhyun tak lagi peduli.

Baekhyun membalas tatapan Chanyeol sama penuh dengan cinta, kasih sayang, kerinduan dan maaf. Dia tersenyum dan menyentuh tangan Chanyeol yang berada di pinggangnya kemudian mengangguk. Dan saat itulah Baekhyun merasakan seperti hidup dan mati kala benda milik Chanyeol menerobos dalam sekali hentakan.

Tanpa sadar matanya melepaskan genangan air yang sedari tadi ditahannya, tak ingin berteriak Baekhyun menggigit bibir bawahnya cukup keras hingga dirasa sesuatu yang anyir terasa di lidahnya.

Buram,

Itulah yang Baekhyun rasakan, matanya buram meski ia tak menutup mata. Air mata terus jatuh dari pelupuknya hingga dirasakannya bibirnya Chanyeol kecup cukup lama kemudian pelukan dia dapatkan dari pria jangkungnya juga namanya yang terus terusan Chanyeol sebut.

"Baek, Baekhyun. Baekhyun..."

Baekhyun berkedip dan membuka matanya agar bisa melihat Chanyeol yang terus terusan mengecup bibirnya berulang kali. Menyatukan kening mereka dan dapat Baekhyun lihat Chanyeol tersenyum.

 _Ada apa dengan Chanyeol?_

"Terimakasih. Terimaksih, Baek. Aku...mencintaimu"

Baekhyun masih tak mengerti kenapa Chanyeol seperti itu, saat tubuhnya kembali dipeluk erat kemudian lehernya yang juga mendapat kecupan bertubi dari Chanyeol, Baekhyun tak mengerti.

Dan...

Kenapa Chanyeol tidak bergerak?

Sejujurnya Baekhyun senang dan bersyukur karna Chanyeol hanya diam tak bergerak karna sakit itu benar benar seperti membunuhnya, tubuhnya serasa terbelah saat benda milik Chanyeol dengan seenaknya menerobos begitu saja. Perih yang Baekhyun tak mampu untuk menahannya.

"Katakan jika sudah tidak sakit"

"Apa?"

"Lubangmu, sayang"

Dan Baekhyun entah kenapa begitu malu dan menyembunyikan wajahnya di ceruk leher Chanyeol, tak tau bagaimana pria diatasnya yang sedang menindihnya tengah tersenyum dan menghujaninya dengan ciuman dikepalanya.

"Jika sakit katakan jangan diam, lampiaskan ditubuhku. Dan aku berjanji tak akan menyakitimu lebih lama lagi, akan aku berikan kenikmatan setelahnya. Percayalah, sayang"

Baekhyun mengangguk, entah kenapa Baekhyun merasa Chanyeol benar benar aneh, kenapa tiba tiba Chanyeol jadi semanis ini? Baekhyun kira Chanyeol akan menghujamnya dengan kasar bahkan Baekhyun sudah menyiapkan diri untuk rasa sakit itu dan menerimanya. Tapi diluar itu, pelukan, ciuman kata kata manis yang dia dapatkan.

"Boleh aku bergerak?" dan lagi, sekarang Chanyeol justru meminta ijin? Baekhyun mengangguk malu saat Chanyeol kembali menatapnya untuk melihat wajah Baekhyun sebelum menciumnya.

"Aakkhhtt"

Sakit.

Itulah yang Baekhyun rasakan saat Chanyeol benar menggerakkan kemaluannya di dalam lubangnya. Baekhyun meringis saat gerakan itu terus menerus keluar masuk dari pelan semakin cepat membuat Baekhyun tanpa sadar menggigit pundak Chanyeol cukup keras.

Chanyeol mengajak Baekhyun untuk bertarung lidah ketika gigitan dipundaknya terlepas, mengalihkan perhatian Baekhyun yang kesakitan dibawah sana untuk saling melumat.

"Chaaaan...sa- sakith"

"Ya, sayang. Sebentar lagi. Percayalah padaku tidak lama lagi sakit itu akan tergantikan"

Chanyeol terus memaju mundurkan tubuh bagian bawahnya sambil menciumi Baekhyun, tangannya juga memanjakan puting Baekhyun hingga lenguhan Baekhyun terdengar membuatnya tersenyum lega.

"Aahhhhh"

Chanyeol menemukannya, menemukan titik dimana Baekhyun tak akan lagi merasakan sakit dan digantikan dengan kenikmatan. Dirasakannya tangan Baekhyun melingkar dilehernya sedang jemari lentik itu tengah memainkan rambutnya.

Yang Chanyeol tak suka adalah, Baekhyun masih saja menutup mulutnya saat Chanyeol tengah menghentak cukup keras menyentuh spot milik Baekhyun. Maka dari itu Chanyeol semakin cepat menghentakkan miliknya membuat Baekhyun kewalahan. Berulang kali Chanyeol lakukan membuat Baekhyun meremat rambut Chanyeol cukup keras saat dirasa sesuatu akan segera keluar.

"Chan...Chan..."

"Ya, panggil namaku sayang"

Dan Chanyeol mengetahuinya, maka seringai itu muncul dengan tubuhnya yang menghentak semakin keras membuat Baekhyun memejamkan matanya dengan teriakan yang menyuarakan namanya.

"CHANYEOOOOLL...Aaahhhh"

Tubuhnya melengkung saat sperma milik Baekhyun keluar mengotori tubuh keduanya. Tak memberi kesempatan untuk si kecil, Chanyeol kembali menghentakkan miliknya untuk menghujam Baekhyun. Membuat Baekhyun mengerang karna tak sempat bernafas untuk sekedar istirahat.

Baekhyun merasakan milik Chanyeol membesar didalam miliknya membuat Baekhyun tanpa sadar mengeratkan lubangnya membuat Chanyeol mengerang karna pijatan dari Baekhyun. Gerakannya semain cepat membuat Baekhyun membelalakkan matanya lagi.

 _Tidak, Chanyeol tidak boleh,_

 _Jangan._

"Chanyeol...jangan keluarkan didalam, Chan"

Chanyeol tak menjawab dan seakan tuli, tak melihat bagaimana Baekhyun menggelengkan wajahnya sedang tangannya berusaha keras mendorong tubuh Chanyeol. Namun nihil, Chanyeol tak sedikitpun melepaskan miliknya dan justru hentakan pria dominan itu semakin cepat, rahang mengeras terlihat bagaimana pria Park itu akan melepas spermanya.

"CHANYEOL! Sadarlah jangan mengeluarkannya didalam!"

Dan lagi teriakan Baekhyun percuma karna saat itu...

"AAAARRGHH..."

Tubuh bagian bawah Chanyeol bergetar saat mengeluarkan cairannya didalam Baekhyun sedang bibir mengulas senyum dengan wajah terpuaskan. Tak sadar bagaimana Baekhyun memucat. Tubuh jangkungnya jatuh menindih Baekhyun dengan nafas yang memburu.

"Yhaa! Chanyeol cepat keluarkan kau tidak bisa mengeluarkannya didalam, brengsek!"

"Kenapa? Kenapa tidak boleh, Baek?"

"AKU BISA HAMIL, BODOH!"

Chanyeol bangun, mengecup bibir Baekhyun tak peduli wajah memerah Baekhyun. Baekhyun sedikit melega saat Chanyeol melepaskan tautan mereka. Namun perasaan lega itu hanya beberapa detik saat Chanyeol membalikkan tubuh Baekhyun untuk menungging. Setelahnya Baekhyun mengumpat saat Chanyeol kembali menghentakkan miliknya dibelakang sana.

"Ingat, Baek. Kau bilang malam ini kau milikku. Aku mengingatkanmu, sayang"

"Sial!"

Baekhyun mengumpat pelan, tak yakin Chanyeol akan mendengarnya atau tidak. Yang jelas saat ini bayangan akan ketakutan tengah melingkupi Baekhyun. Sedang Chanyeol seolah tak peduli.

Baekhyun memang marah karna Chanyeol tak hanya sekali menusuknya namun begitu Baekhyun tak bisa pungkiri jika dirinya juga tengah menikmati hujaman Chanyeol dibelakang sana. Berkali kali spot miliknya Chanyeol hujami dengan ujung miliknya membuat Baekhyun lupa untuk menutup mulutnya yang melenguh dan terus terusan mendesahkan nama Chanyeol.

Menerima lumatan dari Chanyeol sedang junior kecilnya tengah dimanjakan Chanyeol. Mau tak mau Baekhyun kembali lagi menikmati klimaksnya. Membuat Chanyeol tersenyum bangga akan dirinya yang mampu membuat Baekhyun-nya merasakan kenikmatan.

"Chanyeol kubiarkan kau terus melecehkan lubangku sepuasmu, tapi kumohon jangan mengeluarkannya didalam, Chanyeol"

Baekhyun tak berhenti memohon saat tubuhnya maju mundur karna dorongan Chanyeol dibelakang sana. Chanyeol menggeram marah karna lagi lagi Baekhyun meminta apa yang tak diinginkannya. Dan seberapa banyak Baekhyun meminta dan memohon Chanyeol tak akan menurutinya.

Chanyeol menginginkannya.

Chanyeol merasakan dirinya sudah mendekati klimaks, dan senyuman itu kembali muncul berbeda dengan Baekhyun yang menoleh kebelakang berusaha untuk melepas tautan mereka saat mengetahui Chanyeol akan kembali menumpahkan spermanya.

Chanyeol tau Baekhyun berusaha keras, maka ditariknya pinggang Baekhyun agar sedikit meninggi saat Chanyeol mengerang mengeluarkan spermanya yang berlebih.

"Aaaarrrgghh, Baekhyuuuun"

Baekhyun senang saat Chanyeol menyebut namanya ketika percintaan itu terjadi, namun saat ini bukan waktunya Baekhyun bersenang saat tubuh bawahnya dan Chanyeol bergetar karna klimaks. Entah kenapa Chanyeol mencengkram begitu erat pinggangnya, menaikkan pantatnya agar lebih tinggi. Hangat Baekhyun rasakan didalam dirinya ketika sperma Chanyeol memenuhinya.

Chanyeol memaksa dan berontakan Baekhyun tak dihiraukan. Maka, yang Baekhyun lakukan adalah menjatuhkan kepalanya di atas bantal dengan wajah yang menatap kesamping tepat di kaca didepannya yang menampilkan sosok dirinya dan Chanyeol.

Chanyeol masih membiarkan Baekhyun menungging dengan memegang pinggangnya. Menunggu sampai Chanyeol benar benar merasakan spermanya sudah tumpah semuanya.

"Chanyeol? Bagaimana kalau aku hamil?" lemah suaranya masih mampu terdengar di telinga yoda milik Chanyeol.

"Kau tak suka?"

Baekhyun tak menjawabnya karna saat itu Chanyeol sudah melepas tautan keduanya. Baekhyun, badannya lemas dengan tubuh yang penuh dengan keringat sama seperti Chanyeol. Baekhyun merasakan tubuhnya ditarik oleh Chanyeol kemudian sebuah lengan melingkari tubuhnya.

Baekhyun membalikkan badannya menghadap Chanyeol, menatap manik Chanyeol yang juga sama menatapnya. Baekhyun ingin marah dan memukul Chanyeol namun tatapan pria jangkung itu melemahkannya dan justru yang Baekhyun lakukan adalah mengecup dagu Chanyeol.

Chanyeol tak bisa menahannya, ditariknya Baekhyun kedalam pelukannya. "Terimakasih, sayang" Chanyeol mengecup puncak kepala Baekhyun. Baekhyun mendongak saat lagi lagi kata terimakasih itu Chanyeol utarakan.

"Untuk?"

"Aku tidak tau apa alasanmu berbohong. Yang aku tau, akulah yang pertama bagimu dan kau yang pertama untukku"

Baekhyun menganga menyadari bagaimana Chanyeol memergokinya telah berbohong. Segera menyembunyikan wajahnya didada Chanyeol tak ingin Chanyeol melihat wajah memerahnya. Baekhyun kemudian memukul dada Chanyeol pelan saat prianya itu tertawa.

"Kenapa berbohong? Jadi itu mengapa kau mengajakku untuk membuktikan kau masih suci atau tidak?"

"Chaaaan" Dan lagi Chanyeol tertawa.

"Harusnya katakan saja Baek. Jadi aku bisa melakukan penetrasi dulu agar kau tidak kesakitan. Apa masih sakit?"

"Ini sangat sakit."

"Kalau begitu besok istirahatlah seharian."

"Kyungsoo akan curiga, Chan"

"jangan membahasnya"

Kyungsoo.

Mengingat nama sahabatnya Baekhyun kembali merasakan ketakutan itu, digigitnya bibir bawahnya kemudian mendongak untuk mencari wajah Chanyeol.

"Chan?"

"Hm?"

"Bagaiama kalau aku hamil?" lagi pertanyaan itu keluar dari mulut Baekhyun membuat Chanyeol mengusapkan ibu jarinya dipipi Baekhyun. Sejujurnya Chanyeol tak suka mendengar kekhawatiran Baekhyun, seolah Baekhyun tak ingin hamil anaknya.

"Katakan jika kau menyesal telah..."

"Aku tidak menyesal, sama sekali tidak"

"Lalu?"

Baekhyun mengeratkan pelukannya ditubuh Chanyeol. Wajahnya yang berhadapan dengan dada bidang Park itu tanpa sadar semakin maju dan mengecupnya. Hanya untuk menyalurkan kekhawatirannya, ketakutannya.

"Kyungsoo suamimu. Dia sahabatku."

Chanyeol tak menjawab dan membiarkan Baekhyun terus bergumam. Chanyeol tau kemana dan apa yang Baekhyun takutkan.

"Chanyeol ini salah" lirihnya didepan dada Chanyeol

Chanyeol menarik nafasnya, kesayangannya tengah tak tenang dan yang perlu Chanyeol lakukan adalah menenangkannya.

"Kalau memang salah maka akan kubuat menjadi benar, Baek"

Tak ada lagi suara setelahnya, tubuh Baekhyun Chanyeol tarik semakin dekat dengannya mengangkat dagunya untuk mempertemukan bibir keduanya. Hanya lumatan singkat tanpa nafsu didalamnya.

"Tidurlah. Jangan memikirkan apapun dan serahkan semuanya padaku"

Baekhyun ingin melakukannya. Hanya saja itu tak semudah bagaimana Chanyeol mengatakannya. Ini rumit dan Baekhyun sedikitnya memiliki rasa penyesalan kenapa dia kembali ke korea dan kembali jatuh di hadapan Chanyeol.

Chanyeol.

Baekhyun sadar kelemahannya adalah pria jangkung itu.

Kekasih hatinya yang akan selalu disimpannya didalam hatinya.

Kekasih hatinya yang sudah dia lukai begitu dalam.

Chanyeol menghujani Baekhyun dengan kecupan bertubi tubi tak ingin miliknya terlalu berfikir keras.

 **TBC**

Bagaimana nanaena nya ena gaaa?

Jangan minta yang lebih hot karna ini sudah hot dan setelah sekian lama ku gak nulis bagian nc finally nulis again sayaaaang...


	5. Chapter 5

" _Hei…aku libur lebih awal jadi aku mengambil penerbangan untuk besok pagi."_

"Kau gila?! Kau akan ke Korea?"

" _Yes babe….aku merindukanmu apa kau tidak merindukanku?"_

"Tidak!"

" _Terimakasih besok kita akan bertemu. Aku sudah memesan hotel meskipun aku juga ingin tinggal di rumah sahabatmu itu"_

"Jangan harap. kau ingin membunuhku atau bagaimana?"

" _Itulah kenapa aku tidak melakukannya."_

"Cih"

" _Baiklah babe, ku tutup dan sampai bertemu besok."_

 **Tut Tut Tut**

Baekhyun membanting ponselnya dengan kesal diatas kasur, mengumpati si penelpon yang masih pagi sudah mengganggunya dengan panggilan yang berhasil menciptakankemarannya pagi ini. Bagaimana tidak jika seseorang itu dengan santainya mengatakan akan menyusulnya, Baekhyun tau tetapi tidak mengira aka semendadak begini. Baekhyun mengusak kasar surainya karna tidak hanya orang itu yang membangkitkan emosinya tetapi CHANYEOL…..!

Mengingatk nama itu Baekhyun kembali meluapkan kemarahannya dengan meremat bantal yang kemudian berhasil teronggok tepat di depan pintu setelah dia melemparnya cukup keras.

Iya… Baekhyun marah dengan pria jangkung itu . bermula saat Baekhyun terbangun pagi tadi dalam keadaan tanpa sehelai benang di tubuhnya. Baekhyun ingat setelah percintaan mereka semalam dirinya berada dalam pelukan Chanyeol hingga tertidur hingga dering ponselnya terdengar dan mendapati dirinya terbangun tanpa pria itu disisinya. Dan parahnya Baekhyun harus bekerja menutupi lehernya yang sengaja Chanyeol buat yang bisa dipastikan tanpa merah yang hampir keunguan itu tidak akan hilang dengan cepat. Masalahnya Baekhyun tidak membawa baju yang memiliki _turtleneck_ !

 _Dasar yoda sialan, setelah mengambil kesucianku kau pergi begitu saja? Apa dia tidak tau seperti apa sakitnya pantatku?! Hah?! Apa dia takut ketahuan suaminya? Cih, mengelikan?_.

Baekhyun beranjak dari duduknya untuk membersihkan diri. "Brengsek! Ini benar benar sakit."

 **.. ..**

 **.. ..**

Baekhyun turun ke lantai satu dan melihat keadaan rumah yang sepertinya sudah tidak ada orang lain selain dirinya. Tidak heran karna ini memang sudah hampir pukul sepuluh sedangkan Chanyeol dan Kyungsoo pasti sudah sejak tadi pagi meninggalkan rumahuntuk ke kantor. Rencananya hai ini Baekhyun akan jalan jalan dengan membawa kameranya sebagai alat untuk mengabadikan foto foto yang diambilnya. Namun sialnya badanya cukup sakit dan Baekhyun ingin istirahat.

Di meja makan ada _note_ yang Kyungsoo tinggalkan. Baekhyun mengambilnya dan membacanya. Setelahnya senyum terulas di bbir cerry nya bagaimana deretan huruf itu semuanya berisi perhatian dari Kyungsoo. Itu sedikit membuat Baekhyun merasa bersalah telah mengkhianatinya.

 **.. ..**

 **.. ..**

[ _Baek, aku perjalanan pulang apa ada yang ingin kau butuhkan? Aku akan membelikannya_ ]

Baekhyun berfikir apa yang menjadi keinginannya kemudian tanpa sungkan dia mengetikan beberapa nama camilan yang dia inginkan. Seharian Baekhyun terus bertengkar dengan seseorang yang kabarnya besok akan sampai ke Korea menyusulnya melalui pesan dengan huruf kapital dan penuh tanda seru. Sebenarnya Baehyun merasa telah menghabiskan waktunya dengan sia sia karna seharusnya dari kemarin dia sudah menghabiskan waktunya jalan jalan dan akan kembali ke rumah ini saat malam untuk tidur. Dan esoknya kembali lagi keluar untuk jalan jalan. Itu baru di sebut dengan liburan bukannya malah selama dua hari dia habiskan dengan tiduran di sofa depan tv seperti sekarang.

Terdengar suara mobil berhenti di depan rumah tanda Kyungsoo sudah pulang. Baekhyun tetap tidak merubah posisi berbaringnya sampai suara pintu terdengar terbka kemudian tertutup kembali dengan sosok Kyungsoo. Dan…

 _Oh?_

 _Chanyeol?_

Baekhyun tida seharusnya berkerut kening melihat Chanyeol yang juga masuk di belakang Kyungsoo, _suaminya_.

"Hai, Baekhyun-ah kau sudah pulang?" Kyungsoo menyapa saat melihat sahabatnya yang berbaring di depan tv sambil memainkan ponselnya kini menatapnya.

"….."

"Baek?" Kyungsoo mengulang panggilannya saat tak ada tanggapan dari Baekhyun padahal Baekhyun jelas melihatnya.

"Heh? Aaahh…ya. Ehm aku tidak kemana mana sebenarnya"

"Kau dirumah?"

"Iya"

"Kau bilang ingin pergi ke _Hongdae_."

"Tidak jadi. Mungkin besok"

 _Karna suamimu membuatku tidak bisa berjalan!_

"Kenapa?"

"Tidak apa apa. Ah apa itu barang titipanku?"Baekhyun melihat adanya kecurigaan dan pastinya Kyungsoo akan terus bertanya padanya, itulah kenapa Baekhyun mengalihkan pembicaraan saat melihat apa yang Kyungsoo bawa di tangannya.

"Benar. Ini"

"Thanks…Kyungjaaa. Apa kalian kebetulan pulang bersama?"

 _Bodoh kenapa meti bertanya kalau sudah jelas jelas mereka masuk bersama?!_

Tapi Baekhyun tidak bisa untuk tidak bertanya. Karna semenjak Baekhyun melihat pria jangkung itu masuk dengan suaminya rasa penasaran itu seakan mengganggu otak dan _hatinya_ maka dari itu tanpa melihat Chanyeol yang menyunggingkan senyuman untuknya Baekhyun mengeluarkan apa yang membuatnya penasaran.

"Tidak, kami memang dari pagi sudah berangkat bersama dan Chanyeol menjemputku setelah pekerjaan kami selesai" Baekhyun ber'Ah' sebagai jawaban. "Apa kau sudah makan malam Baek?"

"Belum….aku lapaaar~~~" Baekhyun menggeleng sambil mempoutkan bibirnya juga tangannya yang memegang perutnya dengan tampang kelaparan yang dibuat buatnya menimbulkan tawa dari Kyungsoo.

"Hahahaha…..tunggu dulu aku akan memasak."

Kyungsoo beranjak dari sofa dengan belanjaan ditangannya. "Chanyeol, kau ingin mandi dulu atau makan dulu?"

"Aku mandi" dan Chanyeol juga beranjak dari sofa sambil menyerahkan tas kantornya untuk Kyungsoo kemudian masuk ke kamarnya.

Kini Baekhyun kembali sendirian karna dua orang yang baru saja datang sekarang pergi untuk meninggalkannya. Baekhyun duduk bersandar di punggung sofa sambil melipat tangannya di depan dada.

"Membosankan. Dan apa apaan itu tadi? Apa Chanyeol sedang berakting sok tidak mengenalku atau bagaimana?"

Baekhyun menggerutu sepanjang dirinya menanti Kyungsoo selesai memasak. Baekhyun kesal dan moodnya semakin buruk hingga rasanya Baekhyun ingin menghabiskan seluruh masakan Kyungsoo nanti.

"Baekhyun-aaah…..kemari ayo makan"

Baekhyun berdiri dan lagi, dia meringis karna rasa sakit yang masih terasa di lubangnya. Baekhyun pikir rasa sakit itu hanya sebentar tidak akan lama seperti ini. Di meja makan ternyata Chanyeol sudah disana dengan ipa di tangan kanannya.

 _Sejak kapan Chanyeol disana?_.

Baekhyun duduk berhadapan dengan Kyungsoo. Makan degan sedikit ogah ogahan padahal Baekhyun pikir denga moodnya yang memburk nafsu makannya akan naik dua kali lipat. Dan Kyungsoo menyadari sikap Baekhyun itu kemudian memperhatikan sahabat yang sama munglnya dengannya.

"Baek, apa kau sakit?"

"Heh?"

"Kau terlihat tidak nafsu makan. Kau hanya mengaduk aduk makananmu dan juga…kau memakai jaket. Apa kau demam?"

"Hah? Hahahaha…" tawa aneh yang menggelikan. "Aku baik baik saja. Hanya sedikit merasa dingin"

"Kalau begitu jangan lupa nanti ubah suhu kamarmu agar lebih hangat"

Baekhyun mengangguk dan menyuapkan makanannya tersenyum miris. Kyungsoo sangat perhatian padanya tapi dirinya malah semalaman bercinta dengan Chanyeol. Dan Baekhyun tidak menyadari tatapan dari manik hitam yang terus menatapnya selama Baekhyun terus menyuapkan makanannya dengan tertunduk.

"Aku selesai."

"Sepertinya kau kurang sehat Baek, tidurlah biar aku yang membereskan ini"

Baekhyun sebenarnya tak enak hati atas kebaikan Kyungsoo tapi kali ini Baekhyun benar benar tidak mood untuk bergabung dengan mereka dan ingin segera tidur. Meninggalkan Chanyeol dan Kyungsoo yang masih meneruskan makan malamnya.

Baekhyun menutup pintu kamarnya dengan pelan kemudian melepas jaketnya, melempakan kesembarang arah dan naik ke atas ranjang. Menyingkap selimut untuk membenamkan tubuh mungilnya disana.

Kling..!

[ _Babe, ingat aku mengambil penerbangan pertama jadi jangan lupamenjemputku di bandara. Love you 3_ ].

Baekhyun mendengus setelah membaca pesan pria itu. Menutup matanya yang sama sekali tidak mengantuk, menggulingkan tubuhnya kesana kemari mencari posisi yang nyaman. Bahkan Baekhyun terduduk bersandar dikepala ranjang dan mengambil ponselnya untuk memainkan game.

 _Kenapa aku idak bisa tidur!_

BOSAN! Baekhyun menutup seluruh tubuhnya dengan selimut untuk membungkus badannya. Terdiam lama hingga satu uapa keluar dari mulutnya. Sepertinya dia mulai mengantuk.

Krusuk krusuk…!

"…."

"Apa sudah hangat?"

?

Baekhyun tidak bodoh untuk mengetahui dia siapa. Hanya saja Baekhyun merasa bodoh saat lupa mengunci pintu kamarnya dan bagaimana bisa dia tidak mendengar Chanyeol yang datang dan masuk kedalam kamarnya. Membuat gerakan pada ranjangnya dan menyingkap selimutnya untuk meletakkan tangan kekar itu di pinggangnya.

"Apa yang kau lakukan Chanyeol, sana pergi" Baekhyun mendorong tubuh Chanyeol yang semakin mengeratka pelukannya. Tak menyadari bagaimana nada kesal Baekhyun.

"Kau bilang dingin. Aku datang untuk menghangatkanmu"

"Cih…sana hangatkan tubuh suamimu!"

"hm? Kau marah?"

"Apa?"

"Aaaa….kau cemburu, sayang"

 _SIAPA YANG CEMBURU?!_

"Untuk apa?! Aku sudah punya kekasih"

Seoah tak medengarnya Chanyeol menarik dagu Baekhyun untuk menatapnya. Memandang wajah yang selama ini selau dia rindukan melebihi jutaan bintangdi langit. Chanyel menjathkan bibirnya di atas milik Baekhyun, mengecupnya sebanyak tiga kali. Membuat Baekhyun membola namun tida menolak.

"Mungkin kita lama tidak bertemu tapi bukan berarti aku tidak memahamimu, aku melihatnya. Kau menggerutu, kau kesal karna aku mengacuhkanmu"

"B-bagaimana kau…."

"Aku sudah bersamamu ribuan hari."

"Kalau begitu kenapa kau tetap mengacuhkanku? Kau sengaja, iyakan?"

"Hm. Kau bilang tidak ingin Kyungsoo tau dan aku menurutimu dan asal kau tau aku sudah sangat ingin menerkammu sejak kau mulai bermain dengan bibirmu. Dan aku harus menunggu hingga Kyungsoo mask ke kamar"

Chanyeol mengukung tubuh Baekhyun dengan kepalanya yang menelusup di leher putih susu itu dengan menggigit kuping Baekhyun. Baekhyun mencoba mengingat kapan dirinya memainkan bibirnya sampai ingatannya menemui kejadian dimana dia berpura pura kelaparan dengan mempoutkan bibirnya. Tapi itu untuk Kyungsoo!

Tangan mungilnya Chanyeol cengkeram di sisi kepala Baekhyun dan lagi kedua bibir itu bertemu untuk menciptakan lumatan lumatan hingga Chanyeol dapat melesakkan lidahnya di dalam mulut Baekhyun. Peraduan lidah juga saliva menciptakan suara suara yang mengisi malam mereka untuk kedua kalinya.

Bajunya di singkap membuat desiran dingin menyentuh tubuhnya dan Baekhyun membiarkan Chanyeol memainkan mulutnya di putingnya membuatnya tak bisa diam untuk tidak melenguh. Meremat surai halus Chanyeol dengan kepala sedikit mendongak ketika lidah pria jangkung itu semain menuruni tubuhnya dengan tangan kekar itu yang mulai melucuti pakaian bawahnya.

"C-Chan…..I-itu …"

"Hm?"

"Masih sakit"

Benar, lubangnya masih sakit dan Baekhyun besok harus pergi. Dia tida ingin bejalan seperti bebek lalu membuat orang orang menatapnya aneh. Sedangkan Chanyeol yang sudah _turn on_ justru melepas kaos dan celananya. Seperti sengaja memberitahukan kepada Baekhyun keadaan miliknya yang selalu on jika itu dengan Baekhyun.

Baekhyun meringis, dia tau bagaimana sakitnya benda yang sudah mengacung tak wajar itu. Akhirnya Baekhyun menghela nafasnya kemudian membuka pahaya yang sempat dia tutup tadi seperti sebuah undangan, Chanyeol tersenyum dengan gigi gigi yang terlihat. Memosisikan dirinya diantara selangkangan Baekhyun dan mengukung tubuh kecil itu.

"Kau tau, aku suka saat kau menyebut namaku dengan lantang saat kita bercinta"

"Emmpptthh…" tak sempat menjawab karna Chanyeol sudah terburu untuk melahap manisnya bbir Baekhyun yang mejadi candunya.

Chanyeol tau karna semalam adalah yang pertama untuk Baekhyun, jadi pasti itu sangat sakit dan Chanyeol tidak akan tega semakin menyakiti kekasih hatinya. Jadi Chanyeol tidak langsung memasukkan miliknya kedalam lubang Baekhyun. Setengah jam mereka lakukan dengan _foreplay_ yang sangat membantu sampai Chanyeol menyiapkan ujung miliknya menyentuh lubang Baekhyun.

"Kau bisa mengigitku lagi saat aku memasukimu." Baekhyun mengangguk dengan mata tepejam dan nafas memburu. Chanyeol mengangumi bagaimana Baekhyun yang semakin terlihat seksi dengan keringat membasahi tubunya.

Chanyeol menyesap leher Baekhyun bersamaan dengan miliknya yang masuk dalam sekali hentak menciptakan teriakan Baekhyun.

"Aakkhhtt….Chan…" Dan Baekhyun tak mengerti kenapa dirinya membiarkan Chanyeol kembali membuat lubangnya sakit. "Cepat bergerak bodoh! Ini masih sangat sakit!" Baekhyun menjambak surai Chanyel keras.

Dan benar saja Chanyeol menghentak mencari _sweet spot_ Baekhyun dan karna semalam mereka sudah melakukannya jadi tidak begitu sulit untuk Chanyeol menemukannya hingga lenguhan terdengar ari mulut Baekhyun. Baehkyun merasakan dunianya, melupakan ketakutannya saat seluruh tubuhnya disentuh pria yang masih menjadi nomer satu di hatinya. Jika semalam Baekhyun memberikannya untuk Chanyeol karna rasa bersalahnya maka kali ini tidak. Meski lubangnya masih sangat sakit dan semakin sakit tapi itu karna dirinyameang menginginkan pria di atasnya ini untuk dia miliki sekali lagi.

Membiarkan tubuhnya terhentak berkali kali, membiarkan genitalnya di manjakan tangan Chanyeol hingga mengeluarkan spermanya berkali kali. Serta mulut pria itu yang kembali menorehkan tanda merah di sekujur tubuh dan lehernya tidak peduli jika setelahnya orang orang dapat melihat lehernya. Beradu lidah dan bertukar saliva membuat Baekhyun semakin memeluk tubuh Chanyeol.

Dirinya merasa bangga saat Chanyeol menyebut namanya dengan lantang bersamaan dengan hangat yang mengalir masuk kedalam lubangnya.

"BAEKHYUNNHHHAAHH…."

Dirinya merasa hanya dialah yang memiliki Chanyeol karna Chanyeol hanya bercinta dengan dirinya. Hanya dirinya yang bisa memuaskan Chanyeol.

Tubuh Chanyeol ambruk diatas Baekhyun, keduanya sama sama terengah dan mengaisbanyak oksigen. Chanyeol menyatukan keningnya dengan kening Baekhyun hingga mata mereka saling bertemu.

"Aku mencintaimu, Baek"

Baekhyun tersenyum dan mencium hidung Chanyeol yang dibalas Chanyeol menggigit kecil ujung hidung Baekhyun karna gemas.

"Kau tidak ingin melepaskan milikmu, Chan?"

"Tungg sebetar sampai aku memastikan spermaku masuk sepenuhnya"

"Apa kau benar benar berniat ingin membuatku hamil?!"

Bukannya menjawab justru Chanyeol mengecup bibir Baekhyun dan tersenyum, barulah dirinya melepaskan tautan mereka. Menarik tubuh Baekhyun kedalm pelukannya. Baekhyun mendongak.

"Chanyeol…"

"Apa?"

"Apa besok kau akan meninggalkanku lagi sebelum aku bangun?" Chanyeol mengerutkan keningnya sambil menaikkan dagu Baekhyun untuk menatapnya. "Kau tadi meninggalkanku." Chnayeol menangkapnya kemudian tertawa geli membuat Baekhyun memukul dadanya.

"Jadi itu yang membuatmu marah? Kesal? Karna aku meninggalkanmu tadi pagi?"

Baekhyun menengelamkan wajahnya di dada Chanyeol menyembunyikan merah wajahnya yang pasti membuat Chanyeol akan semakin menertawakannya.

"Itu yang pertama untukku dan saat aku bangun kau tidak ada. Aku merasa aku seperti jalang yang mencoba untuk merebut suami…..mmmppptthh"

"Kau berharga untukku. Maafkan aku, sayang. Aku harus ke kantor karna ada meeting pagi tapi kau masih tidur. Kau tidur dengan lelap dan terlihat lelah, aku tidak tega untuk membangunkanmu. Jadi jangan pernah menganggap dirimu jalang karna kau berharga untukku sedangkan jalang tidak berharga sama sekali."

Baekhyun tersenyum senang mendengarnya membuatnya gemas dan menggigit dagu Chanyeol dalam senyumannya.

"Ayo tidur, dan besok siapa yang bangun duluan harus membangunkan yang tidur"

"Hm"

Chanyeol menaikkan selimut mereka menarik Baekhyun kedalam pelukanya setelah mengecup keningnya lama kemudian mereka memejamkan mata bersamaan dengan pintu yang tertutup.

 **.. ..**

 **.. ..**

Baekhyun duduk di kursi di ruang tunggu dengan kacamata hitam yang bertengger di hidungnya. Sesekali melihat jam memastikan pukul berapa saat itu. Setengah jam yang lalu Baekhyun sampai di bandara untuk menjemput pria yang benar benar berangkat ke Korea. Baekhyun hanya tidak menyangka jika orang itu serius akan ocehannya sampai mengirimkan foto _selfie-_ nya untuk menunjukkan jika dirinya berada di bandar siapterbang ke Korea. Meski kesal, tetap saja Baekhyun menjemputnya karna ini adalah pertama kali untuk pria itu menginjakkan kakinya di tanah negeri gingseng.

"BAEKHYUN…!BABY….!"

Baekhyun menoleh menemukan pria yang tersenyum lbar tampak senang itu melambaikan tangannya. Baekhyun menghampirinya dan sebuah pelukan dia rasakan.

"Merindukanku?"

"Kau yang merindukanku,bukan?"

"Ah benar. Aku sangat merindukanmu babe"

"Hotel mana yang kau pesan?"

Pria itu mengeluarkan ponselnya kemudian menunjukkan alamat hotel ke Baekhyun.

"Hongdae?" Baekhyun membaca alamat itu.

"Yaa. Kurasa itu. Kau tahu?"

"Aku memang berencana kesana untuk jalan jalan"

"Benarkah? Kalau begitu sekalian saja, ayo"

"Tunggu" Baekhyun menghentikannya dengan menahan lengan pria yang menariknya.

"Ada apa?"

"Kau pasti lapar. Kita cari makan dulu."

"Ah kau benar. Perutku sangat lapar"

Mereka berjalan untuk keluar bandara dan menghentikan taksi karna Baekhyun tidak membawa mobil untuk dipinjamnya. Saat berjalan pria disebalh Baekhyun itu menatap sesuatu yang janggal.

"Babe….ada apa denga jalanmu? Kenapa aneh?" Baekhyun menghentikan jalannya dengan wajah yang memerah seperti tomat.

 _Apa jalanku begitu terlihat aneh?_

"Apa maksudmu. Sudah ayo" dan Baekhyun mendorong tubuh itu untuk berada didepannya agar tidak lagi melihat jalannya yang aneh.

 **.. ..**

 **.. ..**

Dua orang itu duduk di sebuah café di daerah Hongdae untuk mengisi perut kelaparan mereka. Di depan keduanya sudah ada banyak hidangan yang tersaji.

"Berapa lama kau akan disini?" tanya Baekhyun setelah membersihkan mulutnya dengan tisu saat dirinya telah selesai makan kemudian menysap minumannya.

"Ada apa? Tentu saja seberapa lama kau disini. Aku disini menyusulmu jadi aku akan tetap disini dan akan kembali saat kau memutuskan untuk kembali ke Prancis bersamaku." Baekhyun melotot.

"Kau ingin membunuhku?"

"Tidak. Mana mungkin aku membunuh orang yang aku sayangi?"

Baekhyun kesal tapi Baekhyun terlalu lelah untuk memarahinya dengan kata kata karna Baekyun ahu seberapa keras kepalanya pria ini. Baekhyun hanya harus lebih berhati hati dan mungkin rencana liburannya yang panjang akan dia persingkat untu kembali lagi ke Prancis.

"Aku sudah selesai. Ayo antar aku ke hotel, tubuhku lelah rasanya aku merindukan ranjang yang empuk"

Mereka berdiri dan keluar café dan berjalan kaki karna setahu Baekhyun hotel yang akan mereka tuju tidak begitu jauh dan cukup untuk berjalan kaki saja. Sepanjang perjalanan banyak yang mereka bicarakan, Baekhyun yang bertanya tentang kampusnya sedangkan priaitu yang bertanya tentang Baekhyun selam di Korea sampai mereka berada di depan hotel berbintang.

Mereka berdua masuk ke lobi untuk melakukan _check in_ namun baru saja mereka akan ke resepsionis Baekhyun mendengar namanya dipanggil.

"Baekhyunee…."

DEG!

Baekhyun dan pria disampingnya menoleh menatap kearah dua orang yang berjalan semakin dekat ke arahnya. Jantung Baekhyun berdetak sangat kencang dengan waja yang semakin memucat dan bibir yang bergetar.

"Baek, apa yang kau lakukan disini?"

"A-aku…kalian sendiri apa yang kalian lakukan di sini, Kyung?"

"Aku dan Chanyeol ada bisnis dan kami baru saja menemui rekan bisnis kami."

Baekhyun tersenyum paksa dan mencoba menghindari tatapan tajam dari pria jangkuk yang menatap dirinya.

"Baek, siapa dia?"

 _Mampus! Kyungsoo bertanya!_

"Hai… kau pasti sahabat Baekhyunee yang bernama Do Kyungsoo?" Baekhyun melotot saat pria disampingnya mengulurkan tangan dengan senyum terkembang ceria membuat Kyungsoo membalas sedikit ragu orang asing yang mengetahui namanya. Dan Baekhyun semakin membola saat Kyungsoo membalas uluran tangan itu, _meski ragu_.

"Ya, itu aku"

"Dan ini pasti suamimu? Park…eehmm..Park Chanyeol?"

 _APA YANG KAU LAKUKAN?!_

"Kau tau kami? Dan kau siapanya Baekhyun?"

 _TIDAK!_

Kyungsoo terkejut dan reflek menutup mulutnya dengan satu tangan mengetahui pria asing itu tidak hanya mengenal dirinya tetapi juga suaminya, kemudian mata elang itu melirik koper besar yang sedari tadi dibawa pria disamping Baekhyun.

 _Siapa dia? Apa ini kekasih Baekhyun?_

Baekhyun menggigit bibir bawahnya sambil meremat jemarinya sedang tatapan tajam yang sedari tadi mengarah padanya itu Baekhyun bisa merasakannya. Tiba tiba bulunya meremang.

 _Ini tidak baik!_

 _Tatapan itu…._

 **TBC**

생일 축하해요 우리 박찬열,.

Special ulang tahun untuk Daddy Yeollie,. Dimana aku masih menunggu baby Baekhyunee update sesuatu entah ig, twitter ato nge-SG.. hmmmm besok mereka ke hawai guuuuyyss… ultah Yeollie di rayain di HAWAIIIII…!

Pesen buat Yeollie, aku mengingatkan seperti apa yang Baekhyunee katakan

"Jangan diet terlalu ketat sampe gak makan ini itu, makan apa yang kamu mau dan tetep jaga kesehatan. Kalo kamu sakit itu juga menyakiti Baekhyunee. OKAY? 생일 축하해요 우리 박찬열. Yang penting Chanyeol harus happy "

EXO-L love EXO


	6. Chapter 6

Sepanjang perjalanan menuju kediaman Park, Baekhyun tidak sekalipun mengeluarkan kalimatnya. Keadaan didalam mobil begitu hening. Itu bermula semenjak Chanyeol melangkahkan kakinya meninggalkan lobi hotel dengan kalimat yang cukup membuat tiga pria lainnya terdiam.

" _Baekhyun…, pulang_ "

Dan kini pria yang tengah mengemudi itu masih setia mempertahankan rahang mengerasnya membuat Baekhyun yang duduk di bagian belakang tak sedikitpun berani hanya untuk mengangkat kepalanya. Saat Baekhyun melirik sekilas tidak sengaja Chaneol juga tengah menatapnya tajam membuat Baekhyun segera menundukkan kepalanya kembali. Baekhyun tertunduk sambil menggigiti jemarinya dengan satu kaki yang terus ia ketukkan pelan. Sedangkan Kyungsoo tidak sedikitpun membantu untuk mencairkan suasana dan hanya diam memainkan ponselnya sampai mobil itu berhenti di depan rumah.

Sampai rumah Chanyeol masuk duluan dengan bantingan pintu cukup keras membuat Baekhyun dan Kyungsoo berjengit kaget. Kyungsoo masuk mengikuti langkah Chanyeol yang berjalan memasuki kamar keduanya tanpa kata apapun untuk Baekhyun. Baekhyun sedikit membuka mulutnya tak percaya dengan apa yang dia lihat barusan. Dia bahkan masih merasakan jantungnya yang berdetak cepat, bukan karna jatuh cinta tetapi karna bantingan pintu yang diakibatkan Chanyeol juga kemarahan pria itu yang masih dia rasakan hawanya. Sedangkan Kyungsoo seolah sudah menjadi kebiasaan dengan sikap Chanyeol melihat bagaimana Kyungsoo yang hanya berjengit sebentar kemudian dengan ekspresi biasa berlalu begitu saja.

Baekhyun menarik nafas dalam dan menghembuskannya, kakinya melangkah menuju dapur untuk mengambil air minum. Rasanya begitu panas bukan hanya hatinya tapi tenggorokannya juga ikut panas dan Baekhyun butuh air untuk mendinginkannya. Baehyun bersandar di pinggiran meja dengan gelas yang masih di pegangnya, wajahnya nampak berfikir

"Apa Chanyeol jadi pemarah begitu? Seberapa banyak yang aku lewatkan sebenarnya?"

Baekhyun meletakkan gelasnya setelah tertawa aneh dan pergi ke kamarnya, sebelum menaiki tangga kepalanya menoleh dengan mata yang tertuju pada pintu kamar dengan pasangan suami itu.

Sesampainya di kamar dia menjatuhkan tubuhnya di atas ranjang hingga beberapa menit selanjutnya Baekhyun teringat untuk memarahi si sumber masalah. Diambilnya ponsel miliknya untuk mencari kontak seseorang dan saat nama itu muncul Baekhyun segera menekan tombol 'Panggil'. Di dering pertama panggilannya diangkat dan Baekhyun bersyukur tidak harus menunggu lama untuk memarahi pria diseberang sana.

" _Hai beb, apa kau sudah sangat merindukan…."_

"Mati saja kau…."

Dan setelahnya Baekhyun terus mengumpati lawan bicaranya.

 **.. ..**

 **.. ..**

 _ **FlashBack**_

"Hai aku Luhan….Xi Luhan dan aku berasala dari China. Ah ya, tapi China hanya tempat dimana aku lahir karna setelahnya aku tinggal di Prancis HAHAHAHA…. Dan yeaaah tentu saja bersama dengannya, iyakan bebh?"

Baekhyun memejamkan matanya sedikit mendesis, wajahnya semakin pucat. Bagaimana tidak Baekhyun terus merasakan tatapan tajam akan kemarahan dari pria jangkung di depannya. Dan itu semakin parah saat Luhan merangkul pundak Baekhyun dan memberikan kecupan dipipinya. Dapat Baekhyun rasakan reaksi Kyungsoo, matanya yang semakin membola melihat bagaimana Luhan bersikap terhadap Baekhyun dan Baekhyun yang hanya diam saja tidak menolak. Karna Baekhyun memang tidak pernah menolaknya.

Sejujurnya Baekhyun entah bagaimana merasa tidak enak dengan Chanyeol atas sikap Luhan. Dan Baekhyun benar benar tidak mampu untuk mengeluarkan kalimatnya. Baekhyun mencoba untuk melirik Chanyeol dan seketika itu juga Baekhyun menyesalinya. Bagaimana tidak jika Chanyeol yang ia lirik tengah memelototinya seakan ingin menguliti Baekhyun.

 _Itu menakutkan_.

Tidak hanya sampai disitu sikap menyebalkan Luhan yang membuat Baekhyun malu. Luhan terus berbicara dengan Kyungsoo dan Baekhyun heran sejak kapan Luhan berubah menjadi pria yang sok kenal sok dekat?

Pertama, Luhan terus mengeluarkan tawa aneh yang menurut Baekhyun itu memalukan saat Luhan berbicara dengan Kyungsoo, ya hanya Kyungsoo.

Kedua, kenapa mata Luhan terlihat berbinar?

Ketiga, Luhan menjabat tangan Kyungsoo kemudian melakukan pelukan antar lelaki yang tidak pernah Luhan lakukan untuk orang asing.

Satu yang Baekhyun syukuri adalah sikap Kyungsoo yang selalu ramah meski awalnya canggung tapi Kyungsoo bisa mengimbangi Luhan sampai mereka terlihat akrab. Entah itu akting Kyungsoo agar Luhan tidak canggung atau yang lain.

"Luhan, kau pasti lelah bukan? Sebaiknya kau naik ke atas dan segera istirahat"

"Ah ya, kau benar beb. Badanku rasanya sakit semua harus tidur di pesawat"

"Hm. Kalau begitu lebih baik kau cepat naik"

"Babe~~~ tidak ingin menemaniku?" kedipan yang Luhan berikan membuat Baekhyun menggulirkan bola matanya.

"Besok aku kesini"

"Baiklah, aku sudah membuat jadwal kencan kita"

Baekhyun mengangguk dan lagi Luhan mencium pipi Baekhyun tanpa penolakan membuat Kyungsoo sedikit menundukkan wajahnya malu dan Chanyeol yang semakin mendelik menggertakkan giginya menahan amarah.

"Luhan- _ssi_ …." Luhan menoleh saat Kyungsoo memanggilnya. "Besok, datanglah kerumah kami untuk makan malam."

 _Katakan tidak, Luhan…katakan TIDAK!_.

"Kau mengundangku?" Luhan dengan jari yang menunjuk dirinya sendiri bertanya tidak percaya.

"Ya, aku mengundangmu karna kau teman Baekhyun"

"Tentu saja aku akan datang!" Luhan bahkan mengangguk antusias atas undangan makan malam yang Kyungsoo tawarkan. Baekhyun? Dia bahkan tak mampu mengontrol matanya untuk tidak membola dan mulutnya agar tidak terbuka. Terlebih saat Luhan memberikan seringaiannya untuk Baekhyun membuat Baekhyun sedikit bergidik ngeri.

Baekhyun tau sesuatu yang buruk akan terjadi.

"Baekhyun…, pulang"

 _ **Flashback End**_

Sudah hampir dua mingguan Luhan berada di Korea dan selama itu juga Baekhyun sering keluar rumah pagi dan pulang malam, terkadang Baekhyun tidak pulang dan mengatakan ke Kyungsoo melalui pesan atau panggilan jika dirinya menginap di tempat Luhan. Yang tentu saja mendapat persetujuan dari Kyungsoo.

Dan selama dua minggu itu juga Baekhyun tidak bertemu atau bertukar pesan bahkan panggilan dengan Chanyeol, bukan hal aneh karna bahkan Baekhyun tidak tau no ponsel milik Chanyeol setelah apa yang terjadi dengan keduanya selama di Korea.

Sejujurnya Baekhyun selalu merindukan keberadaan pria Jangkung itu akhir akhir ini, hanya saja sesuatu menghalangi keduanya untuk bertemu, bahkan sarapan pagi tak lagi mampu menjadi tempat untuk mereka saling bertemu. Dan lagi, Chanyeol seolah tidak peduli ketika Baekhyun malamnya tiba di rumah. Baekhyun tau Chanyeol berada di ruang kerjanya dan belum tidur, jika sebelumnya Chanyeol akan selalu menyelinap ke kamar Baekhyun maka untuk saat ini tak lagi Baekhyun temui pria yang hampir selalu menampakkan rahang tegasnya itu masuk kekamarnya.

Baekhyun merindukan Chanyeol.

 **.. ..**

 **.. ..**

Keberadaan Luhan di Korea benar benar tidak baik. Terlebih Luhan sudah dua hari ini mampir ke rumah pasangan Chanyeol Kyungsoo saat mengantar pulang Baekhyun. Seharusnya Baekhyun tidak menuruti Luhan untuk menyewa mobil selama mereka di Korea, dan Baekhyun baru menyesalinya malam ini.

Ya malam ini Baekhyun benar benar menyesal dan untuk pertama kalinya pria berwajah manis ini ingin membunuh partnernya.

 **.. ..**

 **.. ..**

"Bisakah kau biarkan aku tenang? Kumohon hanya sebentar lagi jadi kembalilah ke Prancis, Lu"

Mereka sedang berada di sebuah club dengan segelas wine di ruang v.i.p yang hanya ditempati mereka berdua, Baekhyun bersandar di lengan sofa dengan menatap Luhan yang memainkan gelas wine nya yang baru saja diseruput sedikit. Inilah titik dimana Baekhyun tidak bisa membiarkan Luhan lebih lama tinggal di Korea.

"Jadi… kau mengusirku, beb?"

"Benar. Aku mengusirmu"

"Kau melukaiku, Baby"

Baekhyun tidak menjawab dan memalingkan wajahnya sambil mendengus. Sudah berulang kali Baekhyun meminta Luhan untuk kembali namun tidak satupun keinginan Baekhyun dikabulkan dan tetap bertahan di Seoul. Bahkan kali ini Baekhyun benar benar memohon dan Luhan seperti bermain main ketika menanggapi keinginan Baekhyun.

"Baiklah, aku akan kembali…"

"Benarkah?" Baekhyun menaikkan satu alisnya masih tidak percaya dengan jawaban Luhan.

"Hm"

"Wooooaa Luhan, aku benar benar mencintaimu…."

"Tapi…."

"Apa?"

"Biarkan aku hari ini mengantarmu sampai ke dalam. Hanya hari ini"

Baekhyun mengangguk semangat tidak sedikitpun memiliki rasa curiga dengan permintaan Luhan, pikirnya apapun akan Baekhyun turuti agar Luhan segera angkat kaki dari negara asalnya. Baekhyun hanya ingin menyelesaikan liburannya dengan tenang dan sedikit menikmati waktunya dengan Park Chanyeol sebelum dirinya kembali ke Prancis dan kembali berpisah dengan cintanya.

Mereka beranjak dari Club lebih awal karna Luhan bilang dirinya harus segera kembali ke hotel untuk membereskan barang barangnya sebelum kembali ke Prancis. Jadi Luhan mengantar Baekhyun lebih sore dari biasanya.

"Baek, temanmu itu benar benar kaya...pantas saja kau betah tinggal di rumah temanmu yang sudah menikah, kau diberikan fasilitas tempat tinggal yang mewah." Luhan berdiri bersandar di pinggiran mobil dengan Baekhyun disampingnya. Luhan memperhatikan rumah milik Chanyeol. "Padahal aku sudah sering mengantarmu tapi tetap saja aku masih terkagum dan kenapa baru menyadari kemewahan rumah Park Chanyeol?"

Baekhyun berdecak sambil menggulirkan matanya melihat Luhan yang terlihat norak. Sampai sebuah panggilan menyadarkan keduanya.

"O? Baek kau sudah pulang? Oh? Ada Luhan- _ssi_ juga?"

Baekhyun menegakkan tubuhnya begitu juga dengan Luhan, Baekhyun melihat Kyungsoo yang keluar rumah untuk membuang sampah dan melihat dirinya bersama Luhan yang sudah sampai dirumah sebelum makan malam. Itu tidak biasanya.

"Hai, Kyungsoo- _ssi_..." dan seperti biasanya, Luhan selalu tersenyum lebar. Tanpa menunggu Baekhyun, Luhan melangkah cepat ke arah Kyungsoo. "Apa yang kau lakukan, Kyungsoo- _ssi_?"

"Ah, ini aku sedang membuang sampah. Baek, kenapa tidak menyuruhnya masuk?"

"Aku akan menyuruhnya" jawab Baekhyun malas.

Luhan nyelonong masuk tanpa menunggu Baekhyun terlebih dahulu saat Kyungsoo menyuruhnya masuk membuat Baekhyun sedikit geram. Luhan duduk diruang tamu bersamanya saat Kyungsoo kembali ke dapur untuk membuatkan minuman untuk Luhan. Tidak lama Kyungsoo datang dengan dua gelas kaleng minuman dingin.

"Kebetulan kalian pulang lebih awal, Chanyeol juga sudah pulang dan aku senang kalian disini jadi, Luhan-ss _i_ jika tidak terburu buru ikutlah makan malam bersama kami. Aku memasak cukup banyak malam ini. Bagaimana—"

"Tentu saja aku akan tinggal."

Baekhyun hanya membola dan kenapa ini tidak sesuai harapannya? Baekhyun tidak pernah memikirkan Kyungsoo akan mengajak Luhan untuk makan malam juga disini. Karna yang Baekhyun inginkan Luhan hanya mengantarnya dan setelahnya pulang, atau setidaknya Luhan menolak tawaran Kyungsoo. Baekhyun hanya tidak siap menerima tatapan bahaya dan menakutkan dari Chanyeol lagi. Bakan delikan yang Baekhyun tunjukkan untuk Luhan tak dihiraukan.

 **.. ..**

 **.. ..**

Dentingan antara garpu sendok dan piring menjadi pengantar makan malam keempat orang disana.

"Apa kau sedang mengundang tamu, Kyung?" Chanyeol menyuapka makannya sambil berbicara tanpa melihat seseorang yang diajaknya bicara.

"Eh? O…maksudmu Luhan- _ssi_?"

"Aku tidak tau siapa orang asing disini" dan nada itu masih tetap dingin.

"Emm,. Chanyeol, dia teman Baekhyun dan baru saja mengantar Baekhyun pulang dan kebetulan aku memasak cukup banyak jadi kurasa akan lebih baik jika kita makan bersama. Sayang kan jika makanan tersisa dan berakhir di tempat sampah" selalu Kyungsoo dengan lembutnya berbicara membuat Baekhyun tak nyaman.

"Bebh…? Kau beruntung punya sahabat seperti Kyungsoo- _ssi_ , belajarlah memasak darinya agar kau bisa memberikanku makanan enak~~"

Luhan memecah keheningan yang di syukuri oleh Kyungsoo. "Jadi selama ini siapa yang memasak?" tanya Kyungsoo penasaran.

"Tentu saja kami _Delivery_ … Hahahaha" Kyungsoo ikut tertawa mendengar Luhan yang selalu telihat ceria.

"Luhan- _ssi_ boleh aku bertanya?"

"Tentu saja"

"Bagaimana Baekhyun disana?"

"Kau ingin tau?" setelah mendapat anggukan dari Kyungsoo Luhan sedikit menaikkan alisnya berfikir atau lebih tepatnya mengingat ingat. "Kami awalnya tidak begitu kenal tapi setelah tau kami sama sama dari asia itu membuat kami mudah untuk dekat dan aku mengajak Baek untuk tinggal bersamaku. Aku menyukai Baek yang selalu manja. Apa dia juga manja selama disini, kyungsoo- _ssi_?"

Luhan terus berbincang dengan Kyungsoo tentang dirinya dan Baekhyun di Prancis, bagaimana Baekhyun kalau tidur selalu minta untuk ditemani, selalu manja ke Luhan sampai Baekhyun menginjak kaki Luhan agar diam.

"Yak! Apa yang kau katakan?" desisnya dengan picingan mata yang tidak pernah dipedulikan Luhan.

"Kau tidak perlu malu, Bebh…."

"Tidak, tidak Baekhyun tidak pernah manja. Aku baru tau Baekhyun memiliki sifat tersembunyi seperti itu. Sepertinya hanya kepada kekasihnya ya Baekhyun menunjukannya~~. Sebenarnya sejak kapan kalian berpacaran?"

Kyungsoo justru tertarik dengan cerita Luhan dan buruknya lagi Kyungsoo sangat penasaran dan menanyakan apakah mereka berdua pacaran yang membuat Luhan tetawa keras sampai airmatanya keluar. Berbeda dengan Baekhyun yang mengeratkan genggamannya di garpu dan sejenak memejamkan matanya.

"Hahahaha. Apa kami benar benar terlihat seperti kekasih, Kyungsoo- _ssi_?"

"Eh? Apa?"

Luhan justru berbalik menanyakan pada Kyungsoo apa mereka terlihat seperti pasangan kekasih yang membuat Kyungsoo sedikit bingung dan mengangguk sedikit ragu. Luhan merangkul Baekhyun memberikan kedipan mata untuk kemudian mencium pipinya.

"Tidak tidak….kau memiliki pandangan yang bagus, Kyungsoo- _ssi_. Aku sangat menyayangi Baek, itulah kenapa aku menyusulnya kesini."

"Aaah….kau pasti merindukannya"

"Ya, Begitulah"

"Kalau begitu menginaplah disini….."

"Kyungsoo, Itu tidak perlu. Luhan akan….." Baekhyun segera menyelanya dengan gugup.

"Oke! Aku akan menginap"

"Apa yang kau lakukan Lu?!" desis Baekhyun menatap Luhan.

"Aku hanya menerima sebuah tawaran, bebh."

"Aku senang rumah akhirnya lebih ramai. Kau bisa tidur di kamar Baekhyun"

 _Apa Kyungsoo sudah gila!?_ Baekhyun memekik di dalam hatinya sambil memelototi Luhan yang berpura pura tidak tau. Kyungsoo tidak hanya mengajak makan malam tetapi juga menawari Luhan untuk menginap yang sudah pasti langsung di angguki Luhan. Dan di ujung meja makan sang dominant yang semenjak tadi hanya terdiam sudah mendelik marah menatap Baekhyun yang tentu saja disadari Baekhyun. _Ini buruk_.

SREK!

TRING!

Kursi bergeser kasar dengan dentingan sendok garpu dan piring kaca, Chanyeol meletakkan sendok dan garpunya dengan kasar di atas meja kemudian pergi meninggalkan meja makan dan naik ke ruang kerjanya membuat Luhan melihat ke arah Kyungsoo dengan tanda tanya sebelum sebuah suara samar terdengar ikut menjauh.

"Menyebalkan"

Baekhyun menunduk meremat tangannya, dia tau yang dimaksud Chanyeol bukan Luhan maupun Kyungsoo, tetapi dirinya. Dan Baekhyun ingin segera membawa Luhan kembali ke Prancis dan memikirkan bagaimana cara membujuk pria tinggi itu agar melunak.

"Maafkan sikap Chanyeol. Kurasa pekerjaan membuatnya sedikit buruk dan bersikap dingin, tapi percayalah dia pria yang baik" Kyungsoo meminta maaf atas sikap suaminya dan memberikan sedikit penjelasan tentang karakter suaminya yang sedikit dingin.

"It's okay, Kyungsoo- _ssi_ aku baik baik saja" dan Kyungsoo tersenyum melega hingga pandangannya terarah kehadapan Baekhyun.

"Baek, kenapa makananmu hanya kau aduk aduk saja? Apa masakanku tidak enak?"

"Heh? Bukan begitu, tentu saja masakanmu selalu enak Kyungja- _yaa_ hanya saja perutku sedang bermasalah jadi aku tidak begitu bernafsu. Maafkan aku" Baekhyun mempoutkan bibirnya sambil memegang perutnya merasa menyesal.

Kyungsoo menghela nafas kasihan dan menyodorkan susu strawberry kesukaan Baekhyun sebagai ganti makanan yang hampir tidak tersentuh. Baekhyun tidak berbohong hanya untuk menutupi kegelisahannya dengan sikap Chanyeol tetapi pria manis itu benar benar tidak nafsu makan akhir akhir ini dan lebih banyak minum air putih ketimbang makan. Padahal makanan di depannya itu adalah makanan kesukaan Baekhyun.

 **.. ..**

 **.. ..**

Luhan sudah tidur duluan di kamar Baekhyun dengan memeluk pinggangnya, Baekhyun yang memang belum tidur bangun dan meletakkan lengan Luhan menggantikannya dengan guling. Baekhyun keluar kamar berniat untuk mengambil minum di dapur, itu sudah menjadi kebiasaannya yang selalu haus saat tengah malam. Dan beberapa malam ini rasa haus itu dua kali lipat dari biasanya.

Baekhyun berhenti berjalan saat melihat kearah dapur yang menyala, Baekhyun berhenti bukan karna takut tetapi curiga apa mungkin Kyungsoo lupa mematikan lampu? Dan rasa penasarannya membawanya untuk mendekati dapur dan mengecek. Baekhyun terkejut saat dirinya melihat sosok jangkung yang terduduk di kursi sambil memegang kaleng minuman, Chanyeol disana. Baekhyun tersenyum dan menghampiri Chanyeol dan sepertinya Chanyeol tidak menyadari kedatangannya.

Baekhyun berdiri disamping kursi yang tengah Chnayeol duduki dan saat Chanyeol menyadari seseorang mendekatinya kepalanya dia angkat untuk melihat siapa dan menemukan senyum tersungging milik Baekhyun. Chanyeol mendengus lalu berpaling membuat senyum Baekhyun menghilang. Makhluk tinggi itu berdiri berniat pergi dan saat langkah kakinya mulai meninggalkan Baekhyun sebuah lengan kecil sudah melingkar di pinggangnya, membuatnya berhenti.

Baekhyun memeluknya dari belakang dengan erat dan Baekhyun juga mencium punggung Chanyeol, mengusap usapkan pipinya di punggung pria tinggi itu membuat Chanyeol yang berusaha untuk mengabaikannya tidak tahan untuk berdiam dan memilih untuk berbalik badan. Mencium bibir yang membuatnya candu dengan menangkup pipi Baekhyun, hanya ciuman singkat karna Chanyeol kini menarik lengan Baekhyun dan membawanya keluar rumah.

Baekhyun pikir dirinya akan diseret Chanyeol keruang kerjanya atau ke ruang tengah tetapi justru keluar rumah. Baekhyun kaget tentu saja karna cengkraman Chanyeol di pergelangan tangannya cukup erat membuat Baekhyun sedikit merasakan sakit, tapi sekedar untuk memprotespun Baekhyun tidak memiliki keberanian dan memilih untuk tetap diam saja. Mengikuti kemana dirinya akan dibawa oleh pria yang terlihat sedang menahan amarah.

Kini Chanyeol membawanya kesamping rumah dan Baekhyun semakin membolakan matanya saat Chanyeol menariknya menuju ke garasi. Chanyeol membuka pintu mobil bagian belakang dan masuk beserta Baekhyun.

SEX

Itulah yang Baekhyun tangkap saat Chanyeol langsung menyerang bibirnya sesaat setelah mendudukkan Baekhyun diatas pangkuannya. Baekhyun membiarkan Chanyeol untuk melakukan apapun yang pria jangkung yang kini justru terlihat frustasi dan diselimuti kabut nafsu untuk menjamah dirinya. Justru yang Baekhyun lakukan adalah membalasnya dengan senang dan mengalungkan lengannya di leher Chanyeol. Baekhyun merasakan bibirnya bagian bawah digigit sedikit kasar membuatnya meringis merasakan anyir di indra perasanya sedang pantatnya diremas cukup kasar membuatnya berjengit.

"Baekh…."

"Hm?" Baekhyun membelai rahang Chanyeol dengan sensual saat mendengar bagaimana Chanyeol yang menatapnya penuh nafsu dan juga frustasi yang semenjak Baekhyun menemukan Chanyeol di dapur tadi sampai sekarang raut itu masih saja tercetak di paras tampan Chanyeol.

Baekhyun tidak bodoh untuk mengetahui apa yang Chanyeol rasakan terlebih dirinya merasakan sesuatu yang terbangun sedang menyentuh pantatnya.

"Emmphh…"

Chanyeol memicingkan matanya saat Baekhyun menyerang bibirnya terlebih dahulu, mereka dulu sering berciuman saat masih berpacaran tapi Baekhyun tidak pernah mau memulai dulu. Bahkan pengalaman berciman yang sudah berkali kali mereka lakukan tetap membuat Baekhyun tidak bisa menjadi _good kisser_ seperti sekarang yang pria mungil itu lakukan. Mencium kasar bibir Chanyeol membuat Chanyeol terkekeh dan mengambil alih ciumannya.

"Aku ingin melakukannya di sini" kata Chanyeol sambil menyeringai saat melihat Baekhyun terkejut dengan menunmpukan tanganya di dada bidang Chanyeol. "Kau tidak mau?" Baekhyun menggigit bibir bawahnya terlihat ragu dan menoleh menatap luar kemudian menggeleng. "Kenapa?"

"Aku bukannya tidak mau Yeol, hanya….."

"Hanya?"

"Tidakkah ini terlalu sempit untuk tubuhnya yang sebesar ini? Kepalamu akan terantuk atap mobil, kakimu akan sulit menekuk dan tubuhmu….Empphh"

"Kenapa kau berfikir sejauh itu? Jangan khawatir yang penting kau enak bukan?"

"A-apa?"

Tidak mau berlama lama Chanyeol tidak menjawab pertanyaan Baekhyun dan menarik piaya atas Baekhyun dan melemparnya kedepan untuk segera melahap puting Baekhyun membuat pria itu segera melenguh dan terpejam. Menggigit, menyesap dan menjilat adalah hal yang selalu Chanyeol lakukan sebelum meninggalkan bekas merah keunguan di dada Baekhyun kemudian berganti ke sisi satunya dengan belaian belaian yang dilakukannya karna Chanyeol tau Baekhyun sangat menyukainya.

Baekhyun memeluk leher Chanyeol dan segera menyesap leher pria jangkung itu setelah dirinya berhasil menarik kaos yang di pakai Chanyeol agar bisa menyentuh dada bidang Chanyeol. Geraman Chanyeol terdengar sedangkan lenguhan yang Baekyun keluarkan sejak tadi menjadi lagu pengiring kegiatan mereka di mobil milik Chanyeol. Chanyeol mengangkat tubuh Baekhyun dan melepaskan celananya begitu juga Baekhyun yang melakukan hal yang sama, melepas zipper milik chanyeol dan menurunkan celana Chanyeol sampai setengah dan segera kembali duduk diatas Chanyeol memposisikan lubangnya tepat diatas milik Chanyeol.

"Aiisssh…perasaan aku membobolmu berkali kali kenapa tetap sempit?"

"Kau tidak suka, Yeol?!" dan Baekhyun berhenti menaik turunkan tubuhnya saat mendengar komentar Chanyeol tentang lubangnya membuat Chanyeol menggeram karena miliknya yang sedang menegang tiba tiba tidak menerima service lagi membuatnya semakin sakit.

"Jangan berhenti, Baek. Aku sangat sangat menyukainya."

"Lalu kenapa kau protes? Kau pikir pantatku ini tidak sakit?!"

"Baiklah baiklah. Mafkan aku sekarang begeraklah"

Namun yang pria kecil itu lakukan justru diam sambil bersedekap membuat Chanyeol berdecak tak mengerti jalan pikiran Baekhyun.

"Dengarkan aku, kau tau saat seseorang yang bercinta denganmu mengatakan milikmu sempit itu seharusnya membuatmu senang karena itu berarti orang itu menyukainya karena mendapatkan service yang baik darimu. Kau mengerti?" Baekhyun sedikit menunduk malu dengan wajah memerah karena ketahuan dirinya yang tidak berpengalaman dalam bercinta. Chanyeol membelai surainya dan mengecup bibirnya. "Sekarang kau bergerak atau aku saja?"

Dan sebelum Chanyeol mengambil alih kembali Baekhyun kembali bergerak. Chanyeol benar benar membiarkan Baekhyun mengambil alih permainan hingga Chanyeol merasakan milik Baekhyun yang menyentuh perutnya, menegang dan siap untuk pelepasannya maka Chanyeol membantunya dengan menggenggam milik Baekhyun hingga cairan itu memenuhi tangannya juga perut keduanya.

Dan saat Baekhyun terkulai di pelukannya Chanyeol merebahkan Baekhyun sedikit bersandar di pintu mobil saat dirinya mulai melesakkan miliknya dengan sekali hentak. Baekhyun yang masih mengatur nafasnya tidak mendapatkan kesempatan untuk bernafas karna Chanyeol membungkamnya dengan ciuman. Membuat banyak tanda di leher pria mungil itu ketika bagian bawahnya terus bergerak.

Mobil terus bergerak dengan dua manusia didalamnya, lembabnya karena pergumulan itu membuat cetakan tangan di kaca mobil.

"Chanyeolh…..jangan…."

"Kenapa?"

"Nanti a-aku…. Aku bisa…..AAArrghh"

Seperti biasa Chanyeol tidak akan pernah mau mengeluarkan miliknya sebelum spermanya benar benar keluar semua bahkan Chanyeol akan tetap berada di dalam Baekhyun dalam waktu yang lama. Chanyeol terus menahan pinggang Baekhyun dan Baekhyun yang berusaha untuk melepaskan diri akhirnya menyerah dan memilih untuk bersandar di dada Chanyeol dengan bagian bawah mereka yang masih bersatu. Suara tarikan nafas keduanya menunjukkan jika mereka benar benar lelah dengan kegiatan yang berjalan berjam jam itu.

"Chanyeol…."

"Hm?"

"Kau benar benar ingin membuatku hamil?"

"Kau sudah tau jawabannya"

"Kenapa?"

Chanyeol tidak menjawab dan lebih memilih untuk memeluk tubuh Baekhyun dengan kecupan kecupan di kepalanya. Baekhyun menutup matanya tidak ingin memaksa Chanyeol untuk menjawab. Chanyeol melepas penyatuan mereka dan mengambil baju milik keduanya. Baekhyun yang sudah begitu lelah dan mengantuk benar benar malas membuat Chanyeol yang memakaikan bajunya setelah Chanyeol selesai memakai bajunya sendiri. Kemudian menggendong Baekhyun setelah keluar dari mobil.

 _Bersamaan dengan pintu rumah yang di tutup seseorang._

Dini hari sekitar pukul 03:22 Chanyeol dan Baekhyun kembali ke kamar masing masing. Sebelumnya Chanyeol mengantar Baekhyun hanya sampai di depan kamar karena mereka tidak ingin ketahuan Luhan yang tidur didalam. Chanyeol melumat sebentar bibir Baekhyun dan memastikan Baekhyun masuk kedalam barulah Chanyeol turun ke bawah ke kamarnya dengan Kyungsoo.

Baekhyun berjalan sedikit tertatih, badannya terasa sakit terutama bagian punggungnya, iya Baekhyun merasakan punggungnya sangat sakit hingga untuk membersihkan diri saja Baekhyun merasa tak mampu untuk berjalan kearah kamar mandi. Selain itu kepalanya terasa begitu pusing dan lebih memilih untuk segera tidur. Dilihatnya Luhan yang terlelap dan Baekhyun menyingkap selimutnya untuk merebahka diri, Baekhyun tidur memunggungi Luhan dan saat matanya terpejam dirasakannya sebuah lengan melingkar di perutnya.

"Kau diam saja, Lu" Baekhyun bergumam sambil menaikkan selimutnya.

"Bau ini sangat menyengat. Seperinya kau baru saja menimati sesuatu"

"Aku bilang diam"

Luhan tersenyum miring dan kembali tidur begitu juga dengan Baekhyun dan lengan Luhan lebih erat memeluk Baekhyun.

 **TBC**

Wakakakakakakaka….!

GUA KOBAAAAAM SAMA 0 X FESTA SEMALAM T.T

CHANBAEK YA GUSTIIIII

CHANYEOL BELAI BELAI MASAAAAA

Hayolooooh yang nebak Jongin siapa?

Yang nebak Sehun siapa?

Dan yang nebak Kris siapa?

Dan ada satu reader yang nebak Luhan, gue kaget woy :D

Siapa yang nutup pintu?

Mari bertemu lagi bulan depan :3

CHANBAEK IS REAL…!


	7. Chapter 7

Baekhyun terbangun pukul setengah tujuh pagi, biasanya Baekhyun akan terbangun sekitar pukul sepuluh lebih ketika Baekhyun dan Chanyeol habis bercinta dan tidur di pagi buta. Tetapi hari ini Baekhyun bangun jauh lebih pagi dan langsung menuju kamar mandi karena untuk kesekian kalinya sesuatu seperti ingin menyeruak keluar dari perutnya. Setelah meyelesaikan urusan perutnya Baekhyun membasuh muka dan menatap pantulan dirinya pada cermin di depannya.

"Kenapa wajahku semakin pucat?" Baekhyun meraba wajahnya. "Kenapa wajahku bengkak? Kenapa aku terlihat jelek?" pertanyaan pertanyaan muncul saat dirasanya wajahnya tidak seperti biasanya yang selalu membuatnya percaya diri akan wajah tampannya (?) tapi tidak untuk kali ini ketika Baekhyun merasa wajahnya sungguh terlihat buruk…. Dan jelek.

Ini bukan yang pertama kalinya Baekhyun merasa wajahnya terlihat jelek, dua hari yang lalu saat bangun pagi Baekhyun menyadarinya dan di hari ketiga inilah Baekhyun benar merasa wajahnya semakin jelek dan Baekhyun membencinya. Baekhyun tidak suka terlihat jelek meskipun tidak ada orang di dekatnya pokoknya dia harus terlihat tampan.

Lima belas menit Baekhyun habiskan di kamar mandi, dia keluar dengan rambut basah yang menetes dengan handuk yang menggantung di lehernya. Matanya mengerjab saat melihat ranjang yang masih berantakan setelah dia tinggalkan dan satu hal baru disadarinya.

Luhan tidak ada semenjak Baekhyun terbangun.

Dan dia baru menyadarinya.

Matanya mengerjab kemudian melihat pintu yang masih tertutup. Berarti Luhan memang sudah keluar dai kamar "Kemana Luhan? Apa dia kembali ke hotel? Tidak mungkin"

Baekhyun menggeleng kemudian mengendikkan bahunya dan mulai mengeringkan rambutnya dengan handuk dan berganti baju. Kembali menatap cermin, dengusan terdengar setelahnya.

Suara dua orang manusia yang saling bersahutan terdengar dan sesekali ada nada kagum juga tawa disana. Lebih tepatnya berasal dari dapur. Luhan berdiri menumpukan kedua tangannya di samping Kyungsoo yang sedang membuat sarapan dengan gerakan yang lincah layaknya seorang _Chef_.

"Kyungsoo- _ssi_ kau sungguh bisa membuat ini?" telunjuknya menunjuk ayam yang sama sekali tidak di potong potong menjadi beberapa bagian, matanya membola sedang mulut terbuka cukup lebar dengan tak percaya saat Kyungsoo mengangguk. "Chanyeol- _ssi_ pasti bahagia merasakan surga dunia, ck ck"

Kyungsoo hanya tersenyum dengan menggelengkan kepalanya merendahkan diri, meski begitu terselip rasa bangga atas pujian yang diterimanya.

"Itu tidak benar, ini mumpung libur dan ada banyak orang disini jadi aku ingin masak besar. Biasanya aku dan Chanyeol hanya sarapan ala kadarnya. Kebetulan ada kau Luhan- _ssi_ dan tentu saja Baekhyun."

"Waow… aku merasa tersanjung sebagai seorang tamu. Ada yang bisa kubantu?"

Sebenarnya Kyungsoo tidak ingin merepotkan Luhan hanya saja Luhan yang memaksa membuat Kyungsoo menunjukkan beberapa bahan yang perlu dipotong dan Luhan yang terlihat seorang amatiran tetap menyanggupinya.

Baekhyun turun ke bawah dengan tangan yang memijit pelipisnya sambil menuruni tangga ingin menyusul Luhan dan Kyungsoo di dapur, setelah mendengar suara tawa khas Luhan. Hanya takut Luhan melewati batasnya tanpa sepengetahuannya.

" _Morning sunshine_ …."

Sebuah bisikan di teinganya membuat Baekhyun berjengit dan sedikit merinding merasakan nafas hangat yang menrpa lehernya dan sebuah tarikan Baekhyun rasakan. Iya Chanyeol menarik pingggangganya untuk lebih menempel di tubuh pria jangkung yang langsung menyambar bibirnya.

Sebuah sapaan yang menyenangkan sebenarnya namun Baekhyun segera melepas dan mendorong tubuh Chanyeol dengan kepala yang langsung menengok ke arah dapur. Takut orang yang menghuni dapur melihat mereka.

"Kau gila?!"

"Hm?"

"Kyungsoo bisa melihatnya, Yeol" Baekhyun menggeram dengan bisikan masih dengan mata yang mengawasi dapur. Pasalnya tangan kekar Chanyeol tidak mau lepas dari pingganggnya.

Chanyeol yang melihat tingkah Baekhyun yang terlihat panik malah menelusupkan wajahnya ke ceruk leher Baekhyun untuk menggigit gemas kulit seputih susu itu membuat Baekhyun merinding dengan sensasi yang dirasakannya. Baekhyun menarik tangan Chanyeol untuk bersembunyi di balik penghalang antara dapur dan ruang tamu.

"Tidak bisakah kau menahan sebentar saja? Ini masih pagi dan Kyungsoo bisa saja melihat perbuatan kita Chanyeol! Dan lagi ada Luhan disini jika kita ketahuan apa yang akan kita lakukan?!"

Baekhyun marah karna Chanyeol yang tidak hati hati karna Baekhyun takut ketahuan sedangkan Chanyeol hanya menggulirkan bola matanya malas mendengar ocehan pagi Baekhyun.

"Aku hanya menciummu dan aku rasa aku tidak bisa menahannya. Bercinta di pagi hari adalah aktivitas yang membuat harimu dipenuhi dengan semangat"

"Hanya? Kau bilang hanya…."

"Apa salah?"

"Tentu saja tidak…. Errr…. tapi bukan berarti kau bisa menciumku disaat seperti ini, di tempat seperti ini. Kyungsoo dan Luhan bisa dengan mudah melihat kita. Dan dia sedang memegang pisau Chanyeol….kau pikir apa yang akan dia lakukan? Kau aman tapi tidak denganku, dia bisa saja memutilasiku disini. Aku bahkan tidak bisa membayangkannya hidupku akan berakhir tragis seperti itu…"

Chanyeol kembali memutar bola matanya mendengar Baekhyun yang berkata berlebihan tentang mutilasi yang akan Kyungsoo lakukan. Meski kehidupan rumah tangganya dengan kyungsoo tidak berjalan baik tapi Chanyeol tau Kyungsoo tidak akan melakukan hal bodoh itu. Seperti yang dibayangkan kekasihnya ini.

"Sudah?"

"He?"

Baekhyun yang terus ngoceh dalam suara bisikan dan bayangan yang sangat berlebihan berhasil membuat Chanyeol tidak tahan melihat bagaimana menggemaskannya kekasih hatinya itu. Setelah mendapat anggukan pelan dari Baekhyun Chanyeol segera menarik wajah mungil itu untuk dia lumat bibirnya yang menjadi candunya. Baekhyun yang merasakan bibir bawahnya di sesap dengan begitu intens mulai memejamkan matanya, mengalungkan tangannya di leher Chanyeol untuk membalas ciuman kekasih jangkungnya. Melupakan ketakutannya sampai dirasakannya dadanya mulai sesak kehabisan nafas. Baekhyun mendorong tubuh Chanyeol pelan dan menunduk kemudian dengan wajah memerahnya. Chanyeol menaikkan dagu Baekhyun untuk mempertemukan manik miliknya, senyumnya terkembang saat bibir yang terlihat mengkilap itu dilihatnya. Ibu jarinya bergerak untuk mengelap bibir Baekhyun yang basah kemudian memberikan kecupan lagi di bibir Baekhyun, membuat si kecil semakin merona.

"Ayo ke dapur, kau butuh sarapan"

Luhan sedikit terkejut saat kursi disebelahnya ditarik dan tenyata itu Baekhyun.

"Selamat pagi, beb… kau harum sekali"

Luhan menyapa Baekhyun dengan senyum andalannya yang dibalas anggukan Baekhyun. Luhan juga melihat Chanyeol yang juga duduk di kursi paling ujung. Luhan langsung menyapa Chanyeol juga yang hanya dibalas dengan lirikan sinis oleh Chanyeol. Luhan tidak peduli.

"Bagaimana kalian bisa datang bersamaan? Jadi Chanyeol- _ssi_ juga suka bangun siang yaa?"

Kyungsoo meletakkan lauk terakhir di meja lalu duduk di depan Baekhyun. Baekhyun melihatnya kemudian mendelik terhadap Luhan setelah melihat Kyungsoo yang tidak bereaksi apapun. Kyungsoo hanya menatap Chanyeol sekilas dan kembali menyiapkan sarapannya di meja makan. Meski begitu Baekhyun tetap saja berdebar karena takut.

 _Mati saja kau, Lu_

Sedangkan Luhan yang mendapat delikan justru menaikkan satu alisnya seperti bertanya 'ada apa?' dan mulai mengambil sarapannya membuat Baekhyun menggeram tertahan. Baekhyun dari awal tau kebradaan Luhan disini tidak baik untuknya.

Mereka semua makan dalam keadaan tenang dan hanya suara dentingan sendok dan piring yang menjadi pengiring di meja makan.

"Baek, kau baik baik saja? Wajahmu pucat sekali"

"Benar, babe kau sangat pucat"

Baekhyun mengangkat wajahnya saat suara Kyungsoo yang memanggilnya memecah keheningan, kemudian dengan reflek tangannya menyentuh wajahnya yang memang tadi saat dikamar mandi dia dapati wajahnya sendiri terlihat pucat. Dan ternyata Kyungsoo juga menyadarinya. Chanyeol yang sejak tadi diam juga memperhatikan wajah Baekhyun membuat yang di tatap menggaruk pipi bawahnya salah tingkah dengan tiga pasang mata yang menatapnya begitu.

"Aaaahh….tentu saja kau pucat babe." Luhan meletakkan sendoknya kemudian mendekap lengannya membuat Baekhyun curiga sedangkan Kyungsoo menampakkan wajah meminta penjelasan. "Baekhyun semalam memang tidak tidur. Hehehe…baru tadi pagi dia tidur jadi kurasa itu penyebabnya dia terlihat pucat, Baekhyun kurang tidur"

Baekhyun membola dengan tangan yang memegang sendok erat dan saat diliriknya sahabatnya yang duduk didepannya juga menatapnya dengan wajah khawatir dan bertanya membuat Baekhyun tidak bisa berkata hanya untuk mencari sebuah alasan.

Baekhyun merutuki kelakuan Luhan.

"Hm? Aku sebenarnya tidak ingin menjelaskannya hanya…. Lihat saja tanda di leher Baekhyunee"

"Lu!"

"Tidak perlu malu, Babe. Mereka akan mengerti. Benarkan, Kyungsoo- _ssi_?"

"Ha? Ah…ya"

Kyungsoo menunduk dan menggaruk lehernya merasa malu mendengar kata kata Luhan yang terpaksa membuatnya harus berfikir dan membayangkan temannya dengan Luhan. Apalagi setelah matanya melihat leher Baekhyun yang merah keunguan nampak begitu jelas…. Dan banyak.

Sedangkan Baekhyun untuk kesekian kalinya menggeram dan merutuki lidah Luhan yang luwes tidak bisa di rem. Jantungnya serasa dipermainkan Luhan untuk bekerja keras karena rasa takut kemudian sesaat di buat lega. Membuat Baekhyun semakin pucat. Dan Baekhyun baru saja merutuki kebodohannya yang tidak menutupi tanda tanda itu.

BRAK

"Bisakah aku makan dengan tenang? Diam dan selesaikan makan kalian"

Chanyeol dengan gebrakan mejanya membuat semuanya berjengit dan diam. Pelan namun dingin suaranya. Setelah melihat semua kembali memakan sarapannya Chanyeol mendengus dan melanjutkan sarapannya. Baekhyun merasa sedang diselamatkan meskipun Baekhyun tidak tau benar atau tidak.

Baekhyun kembali makan dan melihat kuah kaldu ayam yang harum membuat perutnya bergejolak ingin menikmatinya. Disendoknya kuah itu kemudian saat lidah itu merasakan rasanya yang sangat enak Baehyun merasakan kepalanya seperti mengeluarkan kembang api karena nikmat yang dia rasakan. Baru beberapa sendok Baekhyun berhenti tiba tiba karena rasanya Baekhyun ingin muntah.

Tring!

Baekhyun meletakkan sendoknya dan lari kekamar mandi dekat dapur sambil menutup mulutnya dan berjongkok untuk memuntahkan isi perutnya. Seseorang dibelakangnya tengah mengurut tengkuknya yang juga ikut berjongkok.

"Baek, kau baik baik saja?"

Baekhyun tak menjawab Kyungsoo yang bertanya dengan nada khawatir, dirinya terlalu sibuk mengatasi perutnya yang bergejolak luar biasa. Sesuatu memaksa untuk keluar dan rasa asam di lidahnya membuatnya semakin mual. Matanya berkunang kunang sedangkan lemas benar benar dirasakannya setelah menguras isi perutnya. Beruntungnya ada tangan yang sejak tadi membantunya dan kini tengah menopak tubuhnya yang lemas terkulai.

Baekhyun berusaha berdiri ingin membersihkan mulutnya dan lagi Baekhyun sangat berterima kasih kepada Kyungsoo yang lagi lagi membantunya. Hanya saja sejak kapan tangan Kyungsoo begitu besar dan sanggup menopang tubuhnya?

"Hati-hati, Baek"

Baekhyun menoleh mendengar suara berat di dekat telinganya. Itu Chanyeol.

Chanyeol?

Baekhyun terkejut tapi Chanyeol yang segera mengelap mulutnya dengan tangan Chanyeol membuat Baekhyun mengesampingkan pertanyaan yang ingin diajukan pada si jangkung. Kenapa Chanyeol? Bukankah tadi dia mendengar suara Kyungsoo?

Tanpa Baekhyun ketahui setelah Baekhyun berlari kekamar mandi Chanyeol langsung berdiri menyusul Baekhyun di ikuti Kyungsoo. Chanyeol yang membantu Baekhyun mengurut tengkuknya juga yang menopang Baekhyun saat Baekhyun akan duduk lemas saat berjongkok. Chanyeol sangat khawatir sedangkan Kyungsoo hanya menengok Baekhyun tidak berani mendekat dan berdiri di belakang Chanyeol.

Meninggalkan Luhan yang masih duduk di ruang makan.

"Masih ingin muntah?" tanya Chanyeol setelah membersihkan muntahan Baekhyun. Baekhyun menggeleng. "Kau kuat untuk berjalan?" Baekhyun mengangguk.

Chanyeol menuntun Baekhyun keluar dari kamar mandi dan kembali duduk di meja makan.

"Baekhyunee….ada apa denganmu?"

"Aku tidak tau, Lu"

"Kau pucat sekali, Babe…"

"Sepertinya aku memang masuk angin."

"Benar kau juga makan sedikitkan semalam… kau juga tidur pagi dan malah pergi keluar tentu saja kau masuk angin."

Baekhyun tidak peduli lagi dengan ocehan Luhan dan memilih memijit pelipisnya yang mulai pening.

"Baek, coba makanlah sedikit agar perutmu tidak kosong"

"Tidak, Soo…rasanya aku ingin muntah lagi. Aku tidak bernafsu aku ingin tidur saja"

"Kutemani, babe"

Baekhyun berdiri di ikuti Luhan yang segera memegang lengan Baekhyun dan ikut naik keatas.

"Akan kubuatkan teh hangat untuk menghangatkan perutnya. Kasihan Baekhyun" Kyungsoo menatap sedih sahabatnya.

Chanyeol melihat Baekhyun yang semakin menjauh dengan wajah khawatirnya yang tidak dapat disembunyikannya.

Kyungsoo selesai membuat teh hangat untuk Baekhyun kemudian naik keatas bersama dengan Chanyeol yang memang sejak tadi masih duduk disana. Mereka menaiki tangga kemudian mengetuk pelan pintu kamar Baekhyun kemudian masuk ke kamar Baekhyun.

"Baek, minumlah ini untuk menghangatkan perutmu"

Kyungsoo membantu Baekhyun yang berbaring untuk duduk dan memberikan gelas berisi teh hangat itu. Baekhyun meneguknya sedikit dan menolak untuk menghabiskannya. Baekhyun kembali berbaring. Kyungsoo melihat Luhan yang sedang memakai jaketnya kemudian mengambil dompet seperti ingin keluar.

"Aku akan pergi ke apotek untuk membeli obat untuk Baekhyunee" Luhan menatap ketiga orang disana. "Eeerrr…. Aku tidak tau tempatnya dan aku juga buta jalan di sini. Bisakah salah satu dari kalian berdua menemaniku?"

Baekhyun menghela nafas menyadari sifat Luhan yang sok itu. Sudah tau tidak tau apa apa di sini masih saja sok jadi pahlawan untuknya.

"Kyungsoo- _ssi_ kau mau kan pergi denganku?" hening sesaat kemudian Kyungsoo berdiri dan mengangguk.

"Aku akan menemanimu, Luhan- _ssi_."

Luhan tersenyum lebar senang.

"Chan, bisa kau temani Baekhyun sebentar?" pinta Kyungsoo menatap Chanyeol yang masih saja berdiri dekat lemari pakaian. Chanyeol mengangguk.

"Pergilah, aku akan menemaninya. Jangan khawatir"

"Baek, kami pergi sebentar ya?"

Baekhyun mengangguk kemudian pintu tertutup dengan Luhan dan Kyungsoo yang menghilang dibalik pintu. Kyungsoo dan Luhan menuruni tangga.

Saat mereka berjalan turun ke bawah Luhan membuka mulutnya "Kyungsoo- _ssi_ kau tau kenapa aku memilih untuk mengajakmu?" Kyungsoo menoleh dan menggeleng. "Aku tidak mau mengajak suamimu yang selalu dipenuhi raut yang menyeramkan. Aku tidak akan bisa tahan dengan suamimu yang suka sekali marah. Kau hebat bisa bertahan dengan pria seperti itu"

Kyungsoo tertawa mendengar penuturan Luhan yang tanpa sungkan menjelekkan suaminya itu.

Seperginya Luhan dan Kyungsoo Chanyeol duduk di pinggiran ranjang menatap Baekhyun sayang. Mengelus surai lembut itu membuat Baekhyun membuka matanya dan tersenyum saat menemukan Chanyeol yang juga tersenyum padanya.

"Mengantuk?"

"Hm. Badanku sangat lemas. Ada apa denganku?"

"Kau baik baik saja, sayang"

"Chanyeol…"

"Ya?"

"Peluk aku"

Tanpa pikir panjang Chanyeol menyingkap selimut Baekhyun dan ikut masuk di dalamnya. Membaringkan tubuh besarnya dan menarik tubuh kecil Baekhyun untuk dipeluknya. Baekhyun menenggelamkan wajahnya di dada bidang Chanyeol menghirup aroma tubuh Chanyeol yang menyegarkan membuat perutnya sedikit tenang tanpa mual seperti tadi. Terlebih Chanyeol yang mengusap usap punggungnya sambil mengecupi kepalanya lembut.

"Katakan apa saja yang kau rasakan saat ini, Baek"

Baekhyun melonggarkan pelukannya kemudian mendongak sambil sedikit berfikir dengan wajahnya yang lucu membuat Chanyeol gemas dan mencubit pelan hidung bangirnya.

"Aku pusing. Sebenarnya baru tadi pagi aku mulai sedikit pusing tapi hanya sesaat dan sekarang aku benar benar sangat pusing. Badanku rasanya sangat lemas, Yeol….dan disini, disini rasanya seperti ada yang mengaduk aduk membuatku mual dan ingin muntah saja." Baekhyun menjelaskan apa yang dirasakannya sambil menunjuk perutnya yang tiba tiba saja bermasalah.

Chanyeol tersenyum dan makin mengeratkan pelukannya sambil mengusap usap perut Baekhyun yang Baekhyun bilang rasanya tak nyaman itu.

"Tidak apa-apa, Baek. Mungkin kau akan terganggu dengan apa yang kau rasakan saat ini tapi percayalah itu akan segera berakhir. Jadi, kau harus kuat dan tetap sehat. Hm?"

Baekhyun mengerutkan alisnya tidak mengerti dengan ucapan Chanyeol yang terus mengelus perutnya pelan. Apa maksudnya? Dia hanya masuk angin hanya saja saat ini sedikit lebih parah. Itulah yang Baekhyun pikirkan. Dan siapa juga yang mau merasakan sakit begini berlama lama?. Chanyeol aneh.

"Sebenarnya beberapa hari ini aku memang agak tidak enak badan, Yeol. Sepertinya aku memang butuh istirahat. Ini Salah Luhan yang selalu mengajakku keluar malam." Baekhyun menggerutu kesal beranggapan alasan kenapa dia bisa sakit adalah salah Luhan.

"Baek, sayang…."

"Hm?"

"Dengarkan aku baik baik. Jika kau menginginkan sesuatu katakana padaku, apapun itu. Jangan pernah meminta ke orang lain tidak peduli itu Luhan atau Kyungsoo. Kau harus mengatakannya padaku. Kau mengerti?"

"Eh? Apa maksudmu?"

"Hanya katakan saja apa yang kau inginkan, hanya padaku"

Baekhyun tidak mengerti kenapa Chanyeol berbicara seperti itu, tapi melihat bicaranya yang serius membuat Baekhyun menganggukkan kepala menurut. Chanyeol tersenyum menampilkan dimple manis yang tersembunyi dan hanya terlihat saat pria itu tersenyum. Chanyeol mengusak rambut Baekhyun dan mencium keningnya lama membuat Baekhyun terpejam menikmati kelembutan Chanyeol.

"Kau tau kan, Baek. Aku mencintaimu"

"Aku tau"

Chanyeol menyentuh dagu Baekhyun dan melumat bibir kecil itu yang mendapat sambutan baik dari Baekhyun. Tautan lidah yang saling membelit dengan saliva yang bercampur membuat perasaan masing masing begitu hangat. Baekhyun mengeratkan pelukannya dengan Chanyeol yang juga sama memeluk erat menghilangkan jarak diantara keduanya. Sesaat Baekhyun merasakan perutnya sangat tenang dan larut dalam ciumannya.

"Aku mengantuk, Yeol. Peluk aku ya?"

Chanyeol mengecup bibir Baekhyun yang sepertinya sedang manja karna sejak tadi memintanya untuk dipeluk.

" _As you wish, baby_ "

"Seharusnya aku dan Chanyeol saja yang keluar dan kau bisa menemani Baekhyun, Luhan- _ssi_."

"Hmm…tidak tidak aku ingin terlihat tengah berusaha dan menunjukkan perhatianku, kau mengerti bukan?"

Kyungsoo tersenyum dan menggeleng pelan melihat bagaimana Luhan yang selalu mengejutkannya dengan hal yang aneh aneh. Terlebih sikap perhatiannya terhadap Baekyun yang manis.

Mereka memutuskan untuk berjalan kaki karna Kyungsoo bilang ada apotek yang bisa dijangkau dengan hanya jalan kaki. Mereka berjalan dengan saling mengeratkan jaket masing masing tanpa pembicaraan yang pasti. Kyungsoo menyapa beberapa orang yang dilewatinya, sepertinya mereka saling mengenal karna terkadang orang orang yang lewat itu menyapa Kyungsoo terlebih dahulu.

"Kau mengenal mereka?" Luhan masih saja menoleh kearah belakang melihat ibu ibu yang sedang berjalan dengan pria yang sepertinya mereka suami istri yang pulang sehabis jalan jalan dan barusan menyapa Kyungsoo dan sedikit mengobrol membuat Luhan menunggu.

"Iya, aku mengenal mereka. Mereka tinggal di dekat rumahku dua rumah dari sebelah kiri. Kami sering bertemu saat jalan jalan pagi."

"Pantas saja, tapi tidak hanya orang itu tapi tadi kulihat kau juga menyapa banyak orang. Sepertinya kau terkenal sekali ya, Kyungsoo- _ssi_ "

"Hahaha….tidak. Kami memang saling mengenal sebagai tetangga. Ya seperti itu"

Luhan hanya mengangguk mengerti. Kyungsoo menoleh kearah Luhan.

"Kau pasti juga dekat dengan tetanggamu bukan?"

"Aku?"

"Iya kau dan Baekhyun"

"Tidak. Kami terlalu sibuk untuk hal semacam itu"

Kyungsoo hanya menatap Luhan penuh tanya. Benar banyak hal yang ingin Kyungsoo tanyakan tentang Baekhyun saat di Prancis. Baekhyun hanya bercerita sedikit dan Kyungsoo rasa masih banyak hal yang Baekhyun sembunyikan darinya. Tapi keinginan itu di tahan Kyungsoo melihat bagaimana Luhan yang juga sedikit enggan untuk berceritalebih tentang Baekhyun.

Mereka berbelok ke arah kanan setelah melihat apotek dan masuk kesana. Luhan hanya melihat lihat karna dia tidak terlalu tau nama obat obat itu dan menyerahkan semuanya ke Kyungsoo. Setelah melakukan pembayaran Kyungsoo mengajak Luhan keluar.

"Luhan- _ssi_ kau ingat jalan pulangnya bukan?"

"Kenapa, kau tidak ingat! Tidak mungkin kan?!" Luhan dengan ekspresi berlebihannya membuat Kyungsoo tidak bisa tahan untuk tidak tertawa.

"Haha bukan bukan. Aku baru ingat bahan makanan di rumah tinggal sedikit jadi aku ingin mampir ke minimarket dekat sini"

"Aah…jadi kau ingin belanja dan aku pulang sendiri?"

"Ya, begitu"

"Baiklah, aku ikut denganmu"

"Apa?"

"Baekhyun mungkin sedang tidur sekarang. Dia bisa menunggu sebentar obatnya"

"Benar tidak apa apa?"

"Tentu saja. Dimana minimarket nya? Apa di ujung sana?"

Kyungsoo menatap Luhan yang sudah lebih dulu berjalan padahal Kyungsoo belum menjawab dimana minimarketnya tapi memang benar minimarket yang di tunjuk Luhan itu benar berada di ujung sana. Luhan membantu memilihkan sayur untuk Kyungsoo juga membantu memilih mana yang harus dibeli, lebih baik yang murah apa yang sedikit mahal. Sampai _trolley_ terlihat penuh dan mereka mengantri untuk membayar di kasir sedangkan Luhan menunggu diluar, untuk menghisap batang rokok yang lama tidak dirasakannya selama di Korea.

"Kau sering belanja disini?"

"Tidak juga. Aku lebih sering belanja saat pulang kerja dan mampir di supermarket yang lebih lengkap"

"Bersama Chanyeol?"

"Jarang"

"Chanyeol tidak menemanimu belanja?"

"Kami tidak pulang bersama jadi aku lebih sering melakukannya sendiri"

"Hah…kalian pasangan aneh"

"Apa?"

"Ya, aneh. Kau dan suamimu tidak pernah pulang bersama itu berarti kalian membawa mobil sendiri sendiri. Dia juga tidak menemanimu pergi untuk belanja? Suami macam apa itu. Dia juga menyeramkan, wajahnya penuh dengan aura yang menakutkan. Apa suamimu itu banyak masalah? Sebenarnya bagaimana hubunganmu dengan suamimu yang menakutkan itu. Sungguh aku sangat penasaran sebenarnya berapa lama pernikahan kalian sampai kau bisa bertahan dengannya. Jika itu aku tidak mungkin aku betah tinggal dengan orang dingin dan menyeramkan itu"

Luhan membuang puntung rokoknya saat batangan itu makin pendek dan melewati tempat sampah sambil menunggu jawaban Kyungsoo yang masih saja terdiam.

"Kami baik baik saja. Pernikahanku sudah cukup lama, selama dengan kehidupan Baekhyun bersamamu di Prancis. Dia mungkin terlihat menyeramkan bagimu tapi sebenarnya dia pria yang baik dan kenapa aku bisa bertahan? Karna aku mencintainya." Luhan mengangguk setelah mengingat ingat berapa lama Baekhyun tinggal bersamanya.

Cinta?

"Lalu kau ini sebenarnya seorang carrier atau bukan, Kyungsooo- _ssi_? Kulihat tidak ada anak kecil dirumah kalian. Apa memang kalian tidak menginginkannya?" Luhan dengan segudang pertanyaan yang mengganggunya tidak bisa memfilter mana yang harus dikatakan atau tidak. Hanya keluar begitu saja.

Luhan menoleh kesamping karna tidak ada jawaban dari Kyungsoo dan karna tidak mendapati Kyungsoo disampingnya membuat Luhan berhenti dan menoleh ke belakang dan ternyata Kyungsoo memang dibelakangnya tengah berdiri menatapnya. Membuat Luhan merasa sedikit takut dengan raut tidak terbacanya dari Kyungsoo.

"Kyungsoo- _ssi_?"

Luhan mendekat dan memanggil Kyungsoo dengan sedikit ragu.

"Bukankah tidak sopan untukmu seorang asing dan tamu jauh yang tidak dekat untuk menanyakan hal semacam ini. Luhan- _ssi_?"

Luhan menelan ludahnya kasar mendengar ucapan Kyungsoo. Bukan, bukan kalimatnya tapi wajah Kyungsoo yang menatapnya dan menyebut namanya dengan tersenyum namun dengan mata yang seolah mampu membunuh Luhan hanya dengan tatapan itu. Luhan langsung menutup mulut. Sepertinya dia telah berbicara salah.

"M-maafkan aku, Kyungsoo- _ssi_."

Kyungsoo mengangguk lalu melewati Luhan yang masih saja mematung berdiri terkejut. Hingga panggilan dari Kyungsoo untuk mengajaknya segera bergegas menyadarkannya dari keterkejutan yang tiba tiba saja. Anehnya Luhan mendapati wajah Kyungsoo yang kembali ramah, lembut dan menyenangkan seperti sebelumnya. Membuat Luhan sedikit merinding.

Mereka berjalan menuju rumah Kyungsoo dengan keterdiaman, Luhan Melirik Kyungsoo memastikan apa pria yang sedikit lebih mungil darinya itu kembali bersikap menakutkan atau tidak. Berkali kali Luhan melakukannya dan tidak ada perubahan apapun. Benar benar seperti hari hari sebelumnya.

Luhan menari nafas kasar membuat Kyungsoo menoleh.

"Luhan- _ssi_ , ada apa?"

"Aku sangat menyayangi Baekhyun."

Kyungsoo seketika menolehkan wajahnya tiba tiba Luhan mengatakan hal itu.

"Apapun yang terjadi padanya, aku akan melakukan apapun yang terbaik untuk Baekhyun. Aku akan membuatnya senang dan tidak lagi bersedih terlebih menyalahkan dirinya sendiri. Aku tidak akan membiarkannya. Apa yang harus Baekhyun dapatkan aku harus memberikannya meskipun dengan cara yang salah sekalipun"

Kyungsoo tidak menjawab apapun dan hanya menunggu Luhan untuk melanjutkannya. Luhan juga tau Kyungsoo pasti mendengarkannya maka Luhan memutuskan untuk melanjutkan apa yang ingin dia katakan.

"Aku bertemu dengannya dalam keadaan yang tidak terlalu baik. Baekhyun hanya berbekal Bahasa ingris yang cukup buruk dengan uang yang pas pasan. Bahkan anak itu tidak tau apa tujuannya pergi kesana, benar benar menyedikan. Aku orang pertama yang menemukannya tengah menangis di depan toko dan saat aku tau dia orang Asia hatiku berkata aku harus menolongnya. Bukannya aku rasis dengan memilih milih siapa yang aku tolong hanya saja apa yang dilakukan Baekhyun mengingatkan akan diriku sendiri. Aku mengulurkan tanganku untuk menjadi temannya, dan aku adalah orang pertama yang menjadi temannya. Aku membawanya ke flat kecil milikku karna aku tidak tau harus membawanya kemana karna Baekhyun tidak mau membuka mulutnya. Dia benar benar pria yang rapuh namu mencoba untuk bersikap tegar. Aku tau dia terluka, hatinya sedang terluka. Aku tidak bertanya apapun hanya aku ingin menjadi sahabatnya, hingga Baekhyun pada akhirnya mau menceritakan apa yang menjadi bebannya dan aku senang aku menjadi orang yang dia percayai untuk mendengarkan keluh kesahnya. Aku mengetahui semua tentangnya. Semuanya. Dan itulah kenapa aku idak akan membiarkan Baekhyun sendirian dalam kesedihannya. Aku mengikutinya kesini bukan karna aku yang bersikap protektif, meskipun ini kampung halamannya yang sangat dia rindukan aku tidak akan membiarkannya sendirian. Kembali tepuruk."

Kyungsoo menghentikan langkahnya dan Luhan yang mengetahuinya tidak peduli dan hanya terus berjalan meninggalkan Kyungsoo di belakang yang hanya diam menatapnya.

Luhan dan Kyungsoo sampai di rumah dan rumah nampak begitu sepi terlihat seperti rumah yang tidak berpenghuni. Tentu saja karna Baekhyun pasti sedang tidur saat ini karna tubuhnya yang tidak sehat dan mungkin Chanyeol sedang di ruang kerjanya.

Luhan mengikuti langkah Kyungsoo ke dapur untuk meletakkan belanjaan mereka. Sehabis menaruh seluruh belanjaan di dapur Luhan dan Kyungsoo langsung naik ke atas ke kamar Baekhyun dengan nampan berisi obat juga air putih untuk Baekhyun. Kyungsoo berjalan di belakang Luhan. Luhan membuka pintu kamar tanpa mengetuk dahulu. Tidak ada bayangan apapun dibenaknya dan hanya begitu saja tangannya bergerak menyentuh kenop pintu dan membukanya hingga kakinya berhenti untuk melangkah masuk dan hanya berdiri di ambang pintu.

Tangannya terlepas dari kenop pintu kemudian matanya membola dengan mulut yang menganga lebar yang untungnya ditutupnya dengan tangannya.

"Kenapa tidak masuk, Luhan- _ssi_?"

Luhan reflek menoleh kebelakang menatap Kyungsoo dan kemudian beralih kembali menatap ke dalam membuat kernyitan di dahi Kyungsoo. Luhan menyingkirkan tubuhnya memberi akses untuk Kyungsoo masuk kedalam.

Dua orang yang saling berpelukan sedang tidur di atas Kasur.

 **TBC**

Hayoloh kan, makannya jangan peluk peluk sembarangan.

Haduh haduh mood saya sedang bagus padahal badan lagi ngedrop. Gak tau ya udah berminggu minggu kok batukku gak ilang ilang. Pernah denger batuk 100 hari? Katanya kalo belum 100 hari batuk gak berenti. Tapi setauku batuk 100 hari gitu tuh cuma batuk aja tanpa rasa sakit yang lain. Lah ini badan sakit mata juga panas banget.

Hehehe…

Tapi banyak moment juga hal hal baik terjadi sama uri EXO dan mood saya lagi bagus dan jari gatel aja rasanya pengen ngetik.

Selamat membaca….!

ChanBaek is REAL!

Jonginnaaaaa….SARANGHAE

Aku ngetik sambil dengerin lagunya DAY6 yang 'CONGRATULATION'


	8. Chapter 8

"Apa mereka bertengkar?" suara itu terdengar sedikit takut dan jemarinya saling meremat untuk meredakan kegelisahannya.

"Kau masih bertanya? Apa kau ingin memastikan sendiri apa mereka bertengkar atau justru bercinta?"

Baekhyun menghela nafasnya, mendengus kemudian mendengar jawaban luhan, sedangkan luhan yang sibuk memakai masker di wajahnya menjawab dengan santai tanpa membantu apapun. Luhan menoleh, dan mendapati Baekhyun juga menatapnya meminta bantuan, tentu saja dengan mata puppy yang selalu membuat luhan kalah, membuat luhan melepaskan maskernya dan berbalik menghadap Baekhyun.

"Babe, apa yang kau pikirkan jika kau mendapati kekasihmu…ah tidak, tapi suamimu sedang tidur berpelukan mesra dengan sahabatmu?"

"Tentu saja aku marah"

"Benarkah? Ku kira kau akan tertawa senang sambil bertepuk tangan dan mengucapkan selamat"

Baekhyun mendengus lagi, tau jika luhan sedang menyindirnya, masih untung dia tidak mendengar luhan mengatainya bodoh. Sesuatu membuat Baekhyun takut, banyak kemungkinan-kemungkinan yang bisa saja terjadi. Dan Baekhyun sangat ketakutan saat ini. Ingatan tentang raut wajah kyungsoo sedikit banyak membuat Baekhyun bergidik. Kyungsoo itu sahabatnya, dan Baekhyun melukai sahabatnya dengan cara yang kejam, meski itu bukanlah niat Baekhyun.

 _Aku akan mati_

Baekhyun tertidur sangat lelap dalam dekapan chanyeol saat itu, perasaannya sungguh tenang, rasa pusing itu seketika hilang saat aroma tubuh chanyeol memasuki indra penciumannya. Ajaibnya, perutnya juga tidak lagi mual saat telapak tangan besar itu terus mengelus perutnya, justru rasa hangat menjalarinya. Hingga tubuhnya terasa di pukul-pukul sebuah telapak tangan dengan suara luhan yang cukup mengganggu, membuat Baekhyun harus rela membuka matanya.

Baekhyun seketika terperanjat dan duduk, pergerakannya yang tiba-tiba membuat chanyeol yang juga tertidur merasa terganggu hingga suara erangan pria jangkung itu terdengar.

Baekhyun membangunkannya, dan sebelum ada kalimat-kalimat keramat yang keluar dari mulut chanyeol, Baekhyun segera membekap mulutnya sambil menggumamkan nama kyungsoo yang bisa didengar chanyeol dan luhan.

Dan saat itulah Baekhyun merutuki chanyeol. Pria dengan telinga unik itu menatap kyungsoo sangat santai, kelewat santai malahan. Tidak ada raut terkejut, atau bahkan ketakutan karna kepergok pasangannya sedang tidur dengan sahabatnya. Dan kalimat ' _Kalian sudah pulang? Cepat sekali_ ' membuat Baekhyun dan luhan menjatuhkan rahangya. Dan Baekhyun sungguh ingin mencekik pria disebelahnya yang sayangnya sangat dia cintai itu.

Baekhyun menoleh, menghadap kyungsoo yang sejak tadi hanya diam melihat mereka, tanpa ekspresi. Di saat itulah Baekhyun merasakan jantungnya berdegub berkali-kali lipat. Mereka berempat diam, Baekhyun yang memilin selimut, luhan yang bersedekap acuh dan chanyeol yang memijit tengkuknya yang terasa pegal.

Chanyeol turun dari ranjang dan berjalan keluar setelah mengusap helai rambut Baekhyun, melewati kyungsoo begitu saja tanpa mengatakan apaun, begitu juga dengan pria bermata _doe_ itu, tidak mengatakan apapun dan hanya pergi untuk mengikuti chanyeol.

"Baek, mungkin sebentar lagi kau akan di usir"

"Aku tau"

 **e)(o**

Malam ini luhan memutuskan akan membawa Baekhyun ke hotel tempat dia tinggal selama di Korea ini. Luhan hanya tidak ingin meninggalkan Baekhyun sendirian di rumah yang mungkin saat ini sedang membahayakan Baekhyun. Setelah acara makan malam dengan suasana bisu itu, luhan mengutarakan apa tujuannya.

"Kyungsoo- _ssi_ , terimakasih atas tumpangannya. Aku rasa aku harus kembali ke hotel"

"Tidak masalah, aku senang kau menginap" jawab kyungsoo tanpa menatap lawan bicaranya.

"Errr…aku juga akan membawa Baekhyun"

Dan kalimat itu sukses membuat dua pasang mata menatap pria rusa itu. Tatapan kaget kyungsoo, dan tatapan menakutkan milik chanyeol yang segera luhan hindari.

"Kenapa kau harus membawa Baekhyun?" dingin, kalimat chanyeol yang disertai dengan penekanan di setiap katanya.

Luhan memutar bola matanya, suara dingin dan mendominasi itu memang menakutkan. Tapi luhan yang dasarnya tidak punya takut /terkadang/ dan mulai terbiasa dengan sikap chanyeol yang terlihat sangat membencinya itu, luhan mulai berani.

Berbeda dengan Baekhyun, pria yang sejak tadi tertunduk itu hanya diam tidak berani mengangkat wajahnya. Katakanlah dia pengecut, tapi situasi yang terjadi membuat Baekhyun tidak bisa berfikir jauh, dan menyerahkan ke luhan sepenuhnya. Baekhyun hanya merapalkan doa dalam diam agar dia bisa pergi dengan luhan dengan tenang.

"Maaf, Park chanyeol- _ssi_. Baekhyun- **KU** sedang sakit, dan kurasa kejadian tadi sedikit banyak membuatnya stress. Aku harus menjaganya, tentu saja" luhan menekankan kepemilikannya, membuat chanyeol tersenyum kecil dan meletakkan alat makannya.

"Itu urusanku dan kyungsoo. Tidak ada sangkut pautnya dengan Baekhyun. Dan Baekhyun, tidak akan kemana-mana"

Luhan menautkan kedua alisnya dengan menatap chanyeol, hal sama yang dilakukan Baekhyun. Berbeda dengan kyungsoo yang sedikit menunduk, kembali menyuapkan makanan kedalam mulutnya dengan tenang.

"Luhan- _ssi_ , chanyeol benar, dan kalau luhan- _ssi_ masih mengkhawatirkan Baekhyun, kau bisa bermalam disini lagi"

Luhan mendengus dan meniup poninya, dibawah meja, tangan Baekhyun tengah mencubiti luhan.

"Aku tida bisa"

"Apa?"

"Aku ada janji dengan seseorang, jadi malam ini aku tetap akan keluar."

"Lu?"

" _Sorry,_ babe. Aku benar-benar harus kembali ke hotel. Kau…jika terjadi sesuatu jangan lupa hubungi aku"

Baekhyun mengerucutkan bibirnya, kemudian sebuah kedipan penuh makna terlihat dari luhan. Baekhyun mengerutkan keningnya tidak mengerti.

 **e)(o**

"YA! Kau bodoh?"

"Baek, tenanglah—"

"Mana BISA!"

Luhan mengorek kupingnya, mereka saat ini sedang di depan rumah, tepatnya di dekat mobil yang luhan sewa.

"Hubungi aku jika kau ingin ku jemput. Mengerti?"

"Tunggu" Baekhyun mencegah luhan yang sudah membuka pintu mobilnya.

"Hm?"

"Orang yang akan kau temui, siapa dia?"

"Aaah…hanya seorang yang spesial. Sudahlah, kau masuk saja. Aku buru-buru"

Luhan memeluk Baekhyun dan masuk ke dalam mobil. Melambaikan tangannya sebelum melajukan mobilnya meninggalkan pria mungil itu sendiri, dan Baekhyun, dia menghembuskan nafasnya kemudian. Pening yang tadinya hilang kini datang lagi menyerangnya. Kakinya melangkah masuk kedalam rumah Park yang kini entah kenapa terlihat tidak aman untuknya.

Sepi.

Di dapur, ruang utama di lantai bawah tidak ada siapapun, benar-benar sepi. Baekhyun memutuskan untuk masuk ke dalam kamarnya, menyusun rencana untuk bisa keluar dari rumah ini besok pagi. Menyusul luhan ke hotel dan kembali ke Paris secepatnya.

Kejadian hari ini, Baekhyun seperti bisa menebaknya, kedepannya tidak akan menjadi lebih baik. Entah untuk dirinya atau untuk chanyeol dan kyungsoo. Maka dari itu, Baekhyun segera memejamkan matanya dan menjemput mimpinya. Berharap tidak ada mimpi buruk malam ini.

 **e)(o**

Pagi menjemput, dan Baekhyun terbangun dengan keadaan kacau. Rencananya untuk kabur gagal seketika, karna kini pria mungil itu kembali berjongkok di depan kloset, muntah. Hampir lima belas menit Baekhyun dikamar mandi, mengeluarkan semua isi di perutnya yang ternyata hanya cairan, namun begitu menyakitkan saat cairan sialan itu mendorong untuk bisa keluar dari perut Baekhyun.

Setelah membersihkan mulutnya, Baekhyun keluar dari kamar mandi, menatap koper yang sudah Baekhyun siapkan untuk dibawa pergi. Dan setelah berfikir cukup lama, Baekhyun memutuskan akan tetap keluar dari rumah ini. Hanya saja tidak kabur seperti rencana awal, entah bagaimana tapi Baekhyun merasa dia sangat pengecut jika memilih kabur begitu saja. Maka pria mungil itu menarik kopernya untuk menuruni tangga dengan pening di kepala yang semakin parah dirasakannya.

Disana Baekhyun melihat kyungsoo seperti biasa, sibuk menyiapkan sarapan. Chanyeol yang duduk dengan _ipad_ di tangannya, dan segelas kopi di pagi hari di hadapannya. Suasana yang cukup aneh menurut Baekhyun, tidak ada ketegangan disana layaknya suami istri yang habis bertengkar. Sejujurnya Baekhyun penasaran sejak makan malam semalam, namun Baekhyun urung membahasnya dengan luhan. Mereka nampak baik-baik saja.

"Ekhm…"

"Oh? Baekhyun?"

"Kyung…"

"Kau mau kemana dengan koper itu, Baek?"

"Aku akan kembali ke Paris dengan luhan"

Sebuah kalimat penuh keyakinan yang Baekhyun ucapkan. Menimbulkan kernyitan dari si mata _doe_ dengan keputusan Baekhyun yang tiba-tiba. Pasalnya, waktu liburan Baekhyun masih ada waktu sekitar dua minggu, dan sahabatnya tiba-tiba saja memutuskan akan kembali ke Paris. Kyungsoo mulai berjalan mendekat, berniat untuk mencegah Baekhyun, tapi sebuah gerakan dari si kepala rumah tangga lebih cepat darinya.

"Ada apa denganmu?"

Baekhyun menarik tangannya yang di pegang chanyeol, merasa tidak enak dengan kyungsoo yang melihatnya. Dan ini membuat Baekhyun semakin dilanda rasa pening juga rasa bersalah.

"Kau bahkan belum sembuh, Baek!"

Nada yang sedikit meninggi itu hanya mampu Baekhyun dengar, tanpa mampu Baekhyun lihat si pemilik suara. tiba-tiba pandangannya memburam, kalimat penuh tanya itu semakin samar didengarnya hingga kesadaran merenggut Baekhyun.

 **e)(o**

"Jadi apa yang akan kau jelaskan lagi, Park?"

Baekhyun mendengarnya, mendengar suara seperti milik kyungsoo.

"Apa lagi yang ingin kau dengar?"

 _Oh…bukankah itu chanyeol?_

Baekhyun mengernyitkan sipitnya saat dia membuka matanya, tetapi pening itu datang lagi, membuatnya mengerang kemudian. Menyadarkan dua orang lainnya jika Baekhyun sudah bangun dari acara pingsannya.

"Baek, kau baik-baik saja? Masih pusing?"

Baekhyun menggeleng atas pertanyaan khawatir chanyeol. Pria itu entah sejak kapan sudah duduk di samping Baekhyun, mengelus surainya dengan lembut. Dan kebingungan kini Baekhyun rasakan. Apa yang terjadi dengannya? Seolah mengerti, chanyeol tersenyum lembut, sangat lembut dan dengan berani mengusap pipi Baekhyun.

"Kau tadi jatuh pingsan" Baekhyun mengingatnya seketika. "Kyungsoo memanggil dokter"

"Aku baik-baik saja, kan?"

"Emh...kau sangat baik, Baek. Hanya saja kau sekarang sedang tidak sendiri"

Dan kalimat itu berhasil membuat kerutan di kening Baekhyun.

"Kau hamil"

Baekhyun dalam nano detik segera menolehkan wajahnya ke arah chanyeol, melebarkan sipitnya dan mencoba untuk memahami kalimat yang sangat tidak wajar untuk telinganya saat ini.

"Apa? Tunggu, katakan sekali lagi, Yeol"

"Kau hamil, dan itu anakmu dengan chanyeol"

Baekhyun mematung, tatapannya sepenuhnya menghadap ke kyungsoo yang menatapnya tajam, setelah menjawab pertanyaan yang Baekhyun tujukan ke chanyeol. Dan baekhyun seperti disambar petir saat ini, hanya dengan melihat bagaimana kyungsoo menatapnya seolah ingin melubangi Baekhyun.

"Tu-tunggu…tunggu dulu. A-apa ini? Aku tidak mengerti"

"Apa yang tidak kau mengerti? Kau melakukannya dengan chanyeol, suamiku dan—"

"Cukup Kyungsoo!"

"—Kau itu SAHABATKU BAEKHYUN!"

"KYUNGSOO! KITA SUDAH MEMBICARAKAN INI"

Chanyeol menghentikan kalimat kyungsoo yang terdengar seperti menyerang Baekhyun. Masih dengan tatapan marah itu, kyungsoo keluar dari kamar Baekhyun. Baekhyun menatap kosong ke arah jemarinya. Baekhyun tidak mengerti dengan situasi dan berita yang tiba-tiba ini. Baekhyun mencoba mencerna semuanya, apa yang di ucapkan kyungsoo, bagaimana dokter bisa menyimpukan hal semacam itu.

 _Dan apa yang sebenarnya mereka bicarakan_ _ **tadi**_ _?_

"Tidak mungkin" gumaman yang terdengar pilu, mengabaikan bagaimana satu orang lainnya yang sedang menatapnya penuh kehangatan.

Chanyeol yang mendengarnya segera menarik tubuh mematung Baekhyun ke dalam pelukannya. Tanpa chanyeol sadari, wajah Baekhyun yang memucat itu kini juga dibasahi lelehan air mata yang tanpa sadar keluar begitu saja. Baekhyun tidak tau harus bagaimana, dia tidak ingin mempercayai ini. Dan chanyeol yang mengerti, jika kekasihnya pasti _shock_ dengan apa yang baru saja dia katakan, maka dari itu, pelukan hangat itu coba chanyeol berikan.

Hanya satu yang chanyeol takutkan, bagaimana jika ternyata Baekhyun tidak menginginkan kehamilan itu?

 **e)(o**

 _ **Flashback**_

 _Setelah meninggalkan Baekhyun dan luhan sendirian di kamar, chanyeol masuk ke kamarnya di lantai bawah Bersama kyungsoo. Mendudukkan pantatnya di sofa tunggal dengan kyungsoo yang duduk di pinggir ranjang._

" _Apa yang ingin kau tanyakan, Kyung?"_

 _Chanyeol mengambil sebatang rokok dan menyulutnya, menyisakan kyungsoo di depannya yang menatap lekat di hadapanya._

" _Sejak kapan kalian berhubungan?"_

" _Hm? Sejak sebelum aku mengenalmu"_

" _Aku tidak peduli dengan masa lalumu, Yeol"_

 _Chanyeol tertawa kecil, kemudian menatap kyungsoo dengan rokok yang diapit di jari tengah dan jari telunjuknya._

" _Dengar, aku dan Baekhyun sudah sejak kuliah menjalin hubungan sebagai kekasih. Dan karna kebodohannya dia meninggalkanku begitu saja dan membiarkan aku menikahimu. Dan Boom! Dia kembali tanpa aku duga, datang dengan perasaan yang sama, masuk kedalam lingkup milikku. Dan kau pikir apa yang akan terjadi saat kami masih saling mencintai?"_

 _Chanyeol brengsek, itu benar, tapi ada banyak alasan kenapa chanyeol dengan mulut brengseknya itu berucap tanpa memikirkan bagaimana perasaan kyungsoo. Chanyeol bukan orang yang suka menyakiti perasaan orang lain, terlebih seorang wanita dan seorang carrier, tapi sejak hatinya hancur karena seorang Byun, lidah tak bertulang itu tak lagi peduli untuk memfilter setiap kalimatnya._

 _Seseorang merubahnya menjadi seorang Park yang brengsek._

" _Jadi, kau sengaja selingkuh di belakangku? Di rumah ini. Serius, Yeol!"_

" _Kyungsoo. Kau tidak perlu berpura_ - _pura tidak tau dan jangan sok polos. Aku tau, kau juga sudah tau sejak lama, bukan?"_

 _Chanyeol menyunggingkan senyumnya, dan kyungsoo yang membolakan matanya segera mengalihkan tatapannya untuk menghindari manik chanyeol._

" _Kau bahkan sudah tau aku sering bercinta dengan Baekhyun, kau pikir aku tidak tau?"_

" _K_ - _kau tau?"_

 _Matanya kembali membola, jantungnya berdegub kencang saat apa yang berusaha dia sembunyikan justru ketahuan._

" _Jangan kau pikir karna aku tidak peduli denganmu, bukan berarti aku tidak mengenalmu, Kyung. Hidup dalam beberapa tahun denganmu cukup untukku tau kebiasaanmu. Kau tidak pernah bisa tidur lama. Dan kuingatkan sekali lagi. Kita tidak pernah saling mencintai. Jadi jangan memaksakan diri lebih jauh."_

 _Kyungsoo mengepalkan tangannya dengan bibir bawahnya yang dia gigiti. Chanyeol membuang puntung rokoknya dan berdiri dari duduknya, ingin segera mandi dan menyusul Baekhyun. Tapi langkahnya terhenti saat kyungsoo kembali bersuara._

" _Kau, ingin membuat Baekhyun hamil, kan?" chanyeol menoleh, menyandarkan tubuhnya di pinggiran pintu sambil bersedekap. "Kau tau aku belum juga bisa memberimu keturunan, dan kau sengaja menyetubuhi Baekhyun agar dia hamil dan kau bisa menceraikanku"_

" _Aku tidak menyetubuhinya, dan asal kau tau, kami melakukannya karna kami saling mencintai dan meginginkan satu sama lain. Dan ya, kau benar. Aku ingin Baekhyun hamil, dan saat ini keinginanku itu sudah terwujud. Maaf jika kau kecewa denganku, tapi perlu kau tau, tanpa kau menyembunyikan hasil pemeriksaanmu aku sudah tau. Kau tidak akan pernah bisa hamil, Do kyungsoo-ssi"_

 _Dan air mata itu seketika jatuh membasahi pipinya saat chanyeol berlalu meningalkannya. Rasa sesak yang tidak pernah ada hentinya itu kini semakin parah. Harusnya kyungsoo tau jika chanyeol pasti akan mengetahui apa yang berusaha dia sembunyikan. Chanyeol selalu mengatakan akan mau menyentuh kyungsoo jika hasil pemeriksaan dokter mengatakan jika si pemilik mata doe itu positif bisa hamil. Namun sayang, apa yang kyungsoo harapkan tidak bisa terwujud. Dia memang seorang carrier, tapi sesuatu yang terjadi dimasa lalu membuatnya tidak bisa hamil kembali._

 **e)(o**

Luhan terus mengumpat saat Baekhyun menghubunginya dengan isakan dan kalimat yang seketika membuatnya pusing. Luhan juga harus rela meninggalkan tamunya di hotel untuk segera melajukan mobilnya dan menemui Baekhyun.

Mengabaikan sopan santunnya, luhan memasuki rumah Park itu lagi. Sejujurnya pria China itu malas jika harus datang lagi kesitu, hanya saja karna Baekhyun-lah dia rela datang kerumah si pemarah, menurut luhan.

"Baekhyun!"

"Lu…."

"Ya! kau tidak apa-apa, _babe_?"

Bukannya menjawab, Baekhyun justru kembali menangis, dan luhan dengan sabar dan lembut memeluk Baekhyun sambil mengusap-usap punggung bergetar itu.

"Dimana Chanyeol?" Baekhyun menggeleng. "Aku tau ini akan terjadi, apa yang akan kau lakukan?" Baekhyun kembali menggeleng, masih dengan air mata yang mengaliri pipinya.

"Lu, aku harus bagaimana? Kyungsoo sudah tau aku mengkhianatinya. Dia marah, Lu"

"Tentu saja dia marah" Luhan mendengus kemudian. "Baek, chanyeol akan bertanggungjawab, kan?"

"Kau tau, chanyeol bahkan tersenyum bahagia saat mengatakan aku hamil. Dia memang sengaja membuatku hamil" Baekhyun mengomel dan mengerucukan bibirnya.

"Kau juga, sudah tau chanyeol berniat membuatmu hamil, tapi kau tetap saja bersetubuh dengan suami orang"

"A-aku tidak bisa menolaknya"

"Ya, karna kau juga menyukai persetubuhan kalian"

"Siapa bilang?!"

"Apa kau akan menyangkalnya, setelah puluhan kali kau bercinta dengannya?"

Dan Baekhyun diam, karna yang luhan katakan sejujurnya benar, di awal mungkin Baekhyun masih terasa berat untuk melakukan hubungan intim dengan chanyeol setelah terpisah beberapa tahun, dan rasa tidak ingin mengkhianati kyungsoo jugalah yang membuatnya berat. Tapi setelahnya Baekhyun merasakan hal lain, chanyeol tidak hanya melakuka _sex_ dengannya, tapi ada rasa cinta di dalamnya, pria itu selalu berlaku lembut. Dan Baekhyun tidak memungkiri jika dia memang menikmati sesi bercinta mereka.

"Kau tau Baek, aku bahkan meninggalkan sehun di hotel. Padahal dia baru datang"

"Sehun? Dia datang? Oh, tunggu…apa yang kau maksud dengan seseorang kemarin itu adalah Oh sehun?"

Luhan mengangguk, dan Baekhyun seketika memukul kepala luhan, membuat luhan berteriak karna sakit.

"Kenapa tidak katakan kalau sehun datang? Aku merindukannya bodoh!"

"Yak! Kenapa kau merindukan sehun?!"

"Kenapa? Aku memang merindukannya"

"Yang kau rindukan itu—"

"Siapa Sehun?"

Suara bass menginterupsi keduanya, dua pasang mata itu menatap ke arah asal suara.

"C-Chanyeol?"

"Katakan Baek, siapa sehun?"

Baekhyun melirik luhan dengan bibir bawahnya yang digigit pelan, sejak kapan chanyeol disana? Apa chanyeol mendengar semuanya?

Dan tatapan menakutkan itu kembali chanyeol perlihatkan, sisi chanyeol yang mendominasi itu membuat baekhyun semakin mengkerut tidak berani menatap mata si jangkung.

 **TBC**

Saya tau ini sangat pendek setelah lama gak update. Awalnya saya mau fokus nyelesein FL tapi ternyata ide lagi gak muncul dan cheating juga kehilangan ide :v

Jadi beberapa sudah terjawabkan kenapa kyungsoo di chapter satu menyembunyikan amplp coklatnya. Di chapter selanjutnya akan ada beberapa flashback lagi. Dan siapa Oh Sehun?


	9. Chapter 9

Luhan menuruni tangga setelah menyambar kunci dan menjauh dari Chanyeol juga Baekhyun, Luhan sudah cukup jengkel melihat wajah Chanyeol untuk beberapa hari ini yang tidak pernah terlihat bersahabat, terlebih kepadanya. Dan pembicaraannya dengan Baekhyun tadi entah bagaimana bisa terdengar oleh Chanyeol. Dan bodohnya, bagaimana bisa dia dan Baekhyun tidak menyadari kedatangan pria jangkung itu?

"Luhan- _ssi_."

Luhan menghentikan langkahnya, suara itu cukup mengejutkannya, membuat bulunya meremang seketika. Di sana, Kyungsoo tengah bersedekap menatapnya intens.

"Bisa kita bicara?"

Luhan mengangguk sekali, cukup pelan. Telapak tangannya dingin, dan tanpa sadar dia tengah menggigit bibir bawahnya. Kyungsoo berjalan melewatinya, dan Luhan mengekor dibelakangnya.

Mereka memasuki mobil milik Luhan, meninggalkan jejak mobil di tanah becek dengan begitu mudahnya. Iya, begitu mudah untuk Kyungsoo meninggalkan rumah yang hanya di isi Chanyeol dan Baekhyun.

 **e)(o**

"Chanyeol, dengarkan aku..."

Baekhyun menarik lengan Chanyeol, pria jangkung itu menyibukkan dirinya di dapur, tengah membuat sesuatu di gelas. Baekhyun di belakangnya terus mencoba mengajak Chanyeol untuk bicara.

Sejak pertanyaan siapa 'Sehun' yang tidak mendapat jawaban itu, Chanyeol meninggalkannya setelah Luhan dengan santainya pergi terlebih dahulu.

 _Uuhg, bagaimana aku menjelaskannya?_

Baekhyun bisa sebenarnya, hanya saja pria berperawakan mungil itu bingung harus memulainya. Ini tidak mudah, dan Luhan seharusnya yang ada disini menjelaskan, karna semua dimulai oleh pria rusa itu.

"Kau sungguh marah, Yeol?"

Bukannya mendapat jawaban, justru tubuh mungilnya di dudukkan di kursi meja makan. Dan suara gelas yang bersentuhan dengan meja kaca itu terdengar. Satu gelas susu yang berhasil membuat Baekhyun mengernyit, matanya menatap gelas susu sekilas dan beralih menatap Chanyeol yang berdiri di sampingnya, tanpa ekspresi.

"Habiskan itu,aku harus bekerja"

"Tunggu!" Chanyeol diam menunggu Baekhyun. "Aku tidak mau minum ini kalau kau pergi" sungutnya.

"Apa-apaan itu?"

"Pokoknya aku tidak mau minum"

"Kau mengancamku?"

"Tidak"

"Lalu…"

"Bisakah…bisakah kau menamaniku dan…dan kita bicara?"

Chanyeol diam masih menatapnya, menatap lekat kedua sabit yang berkedip minta untuk dibelai, bibir mengerucut lucu yang siap untuk dia terkam. Ini menyulitkan Chanyeol, kemarahannya akan sirna begitu saja. Chanyeol menghela nafas.

"Aku disini"

Chanyeol itu lemah, lemah dengan Baekhyun. Meski begitu image menyeramkan dan juga gengsi yang cukup besar itu masih berusaha dia pertahankan.

Baekhyun menunduk, dia harus mulai memahami perubahan Chanyeol yang lebih pemarah dan mudah emosi. Beberapa tahun tidak bertemu, dan Baekhyun cukup mengerti dengan sifat manusia yang bisa saja berubah dengan cepat. Maka yang Baekhyun lakukan adalah diam.

Baekhyun meminum susu yang rasanya sangat aneh di lidahnya, menjauhkan dari mulutnya dan mengendus aroma dari susu yang juga aneh. Mengernyit dan meletakkan kembali ke atas meja, membiarkan pria lain disana mengulum bibir karna menahan tawa.

"Kenapa tidak dihabiskan?" nadanya masih berusaha dia buat sedingin mungkin.

"Susu apaan ini? Tidak enak dan baunya aneh. Apa kau begitu marah denganku sampai membuat susu basi untukku? Kau mau meracuniku? Iyakan? Katakan saja kalau kau tidak suka Park Chanyeol! Kau pikir aku tahan denganmu yang suka sekali marah-marah? Kenapa kau menyebalkan sekali hari ini! Seharusnya disini aku yang marah! Kau membuatku hamil sungguhan dan kau pikir aku baik-baik saja saat aku sudah seperti jalang yang merebut…Mmpphh"

Baekhyun mendorong dada Chanyeol yang tiba-tiba menciumnya, perasaannya tiba-tiba saja jadi lembek, rasanya Baekhyun ingin menangis. Dia kesal tapi entah karna apa dan siapa, entah karna Chanyeol, Luhan, Kyungsoo atau dirinya sendiri.

"Biarkan aku pergi, Yeol. Biarkan aku Bersama dengan Luhan untuk sementara waktu. Aku tidak bisa berada satu atap dengan Kyungsoo, aku belum siap menghadapi semuanya, aku pengecut dan penakut, dan aku tidak siap dengan semua yang akan tejadi. Ini sangat mengejutkan untukku dan ini tidak mudah"

Jemarinya diam-diam mengusap lelehan air mata di pipinya, kepalanya semakin menunduk dengan dada yang terasa berat dia rasakan. Bahkan meskipun dia berteriak, menangis dan mengeluarkan isi hatinya, tetap saja rasanya masih sesak. Seperti beban itu tak mau sedikitpn terangkat.

"Sudah bicaranya?"

Kali ini suaranya sangat lembut, jauh berbeda dengan cara bicaranya yang tadi. Chanyeol menarik kursi disamping Baekhyun dan mendekatkan kursinya dengan Baekhyun. Pria jangkung itu masih membiarkan Baekhyun menunduk.

"Aku tadi pergi mencari susu hamil khusus untuk _carrier_. Itu karna aku tidak bisa tenang dan diam saja sejak kau selalu mengeluarkan apapun yang masuk ke mulutmu. Aku ingin pria yang sangat aku cintai ini dan bayi kita baik-baik saja. Aku sangat khawatir dan takut, ingatanku tentangmu ketika pingsan tadi pagi sungguh membuatku takut. Kita sama-sama tidak punya pengalaman, karna ini yang pertama untuk kita. Kau pasti _shock_ dan pasti tidak baik-baik saja, maafkan aku sayang."

Chanyeol memperhatikan bahu si mungil tidak lagi bergetar, tangan dengan jari-jari lentik itu kini saling terjalin. Chanyeol menggenggam tangan Baekhyun.

"Aku gila, Baek. Sangat gila dan aku ingin sekali egois saat melihatmu di depan mataku. Aku takut sampai ketakutanku membutakanku. Aku pernah kehilanganmu, dan aku tidak ingin dua kali mengalaminya. Maafkan aku membuatmu dalam keadaan yang sulit. Tapi kumohon percayalah, aku akan berusaha untuk menyelesaikan semuanya, antara kita dan Kyungsoo. Ini salahku, aku akan menyelesaian semuanya tapi, kumohon jangan pergi, hm? Bisakah kau percaya padaku dan tinggal disisiku? Aku tidak akan sanggup jika kau pergi lagi. Dan kau bukan jalang, kau milikku yang berharga"

Baekhyun menarik tangannya dari genggaman Chanyeol, membuat Chanyeol sedikit tersentak dan bersiap dengan apa yang akan Baekhyun lakukan, bahkan Chanyeol menahan nafasnya hingga bolamatanya melembut dan sudut-sudut bibirnya tertarik.

Baekhyun menenggak habis susu di meja yang tadi dia jauhkan, bahkan tidak tersisa setetespun. Kemudian menatap Chanyeol dengan hidung memerahnya, yang berhasil membuat Chanyeol mencium hidung itu karna gemas, kemudian tersenyum lembut.

Mereka saling menatap tepat di manik masing-masing, Chanyeol yang masih mempertahankan bibir tersenyumnya denga menatap lembut Baekhyun, membuat Baekhyun merengut entah karna apa.

"Aku akan rajin minum susunya. Te-terimakasih"

"Kau ingin tidur?" Baekhyun menggeleng.

"Ayo kita bicara, bukankah banyak yang ingin kau tanyakan?"

Chanyeol mengangguk, Baekhyun segera berdiri dan mengalungkan lengannya dileher Chanyeol.

"Gendong aku, dan ayo kita bicara di kamar"

"Oh, tentu saja"

Seringainya muncul tanpa Baekhyun sadari.

 **e)(o**

Luhan dan Kyungsoo duduk di sudut café dengan secangkir kopi di hadapan masing-masing. Kyungsoo yang sejak tadi hanya menyentuh cangkirnya tanpa sekalipun meminum isinya, berbeda dengan Luhan yang tinggal setengah.

"Kyungsoo- _ssi_ , maaf, tapi aku tidak punya banyak waktu hanya untuk terdiam begini" seperti biasa, Luhan dengan kalimatnya yang blak-blakan. Jika awalnya dia takut maka itu tak akan berlaku lama untuk si rusa.

"Aku ingin minta tolong padamu" Kyungsoo memulai dengan serius, dengan raut lembut yang tidak dimengerti Luhan. "Bisakah kau membawa Baekhyun pergi?"

"Apa?"

"Kali ini aku sangat memohon padamu, Luhan- _ssi._ Tolong bawa Baekhyun pergi"

"Tunggu, aku tidak mengerti maksudmu. Maaf, tapi aku sungguh lelah dan terkadang aku sedikit bodoh untuk memahami sesuatu dan…"

"Jauhkan Baekhyun dari Chanyeol"

"Heh!"

Kyungsoo menghela nafas, terlihat dari sorot matanya yang memohon, tampak Lelah.

"Berikan aku alasan, kenapa aku harus melakukannya?"

"Chanyeol adalah satu-satunya yang aku miliki, Luhan- _ssi_."

"Maaf, aku tidak bisa menerima alasan itu"

Luhan, meskipun dia menyayangi Baekhyun dan akan melakukan apapun untuk kebahagiaan si mungil itu, tapi Luhan juga harus mendengar dari sisi lain. Dan alasan yang menurut Luhan bisa di carikan solusinya, maka pria rusa itu tidak akan pernah menerimanya. Tapi, tidak menutup kemungkinan Luhan akan menerima alasan itu dan menurutinya.

"Baekhyun hamil, dan suamimu yang membuatnya hamil dengan sengaja. Itu bukan salah Baekhyun, karna Baekhyun-ku tidak menggodanya."

"Kau yakin, Baekhyun tidak menggoda suamiku?"

"Kita sama-sama teman Baekhyun. Kau bahkan lebih dulu mengenalnya, tapi kurasa kau tidak benar-benar mengenal siapa Baekhyun. Tidakkah kau berfikir itu ulah suamimu, Kyungsoo- _ssi_? Kenapa suamimu bisa mengkhianatimu? Harusnya kau berfikir sampai kesana, bukan?"

Kyungsoo mengeratkan genggamannya di pegangan cangkir, dia merasa tertohok dengan kalimat Luhan. Kyungsoo sadar, dan tau semuanya kenapa kehidupan rumahtangganya tidak pernah baik, alasan Chanyeol melakukan itu semua dibelakangnya. Haruskah dia membuka semua memori menyakitkan itu di hadapan Luhan? Orang asing yang seperti tau semuanya dan berhasil membuat Kyungsoo harus membicarakan _itu_ …

"Aku mencintai Chanyeol, tapi aku tidak bisa memberikan keturunan untuknya…dia…sangat membenciku"

"Kenapa?"

"Karna dia tidak mencintaiku"

"Tetapi kalian menikah pada akhirnya"

"Itu karna aku hamil"

" _What the_ …! Anak Chanyeol?!"

Luhan sudah akan mengumpat jika saja dia tidak sadar dimana kedunya kini berada, juga gelengan yang Kyungsoo berikan. Wajahnya memerah karna emosi, namun Luhan menahannya untuk sekarang.

"Aku hamil dengan pria lain, dia kekasihku, Kim Jongin"

 **Flashback**

 _Kyungsoo berasal dari keluarga yang kaya, orang tua yang memiliki perusahaan besar beserta anak perusahaan yang menyebar di berbagai negara. Meski begitu, Kyungsoo tidak pernah memamerkan kekayaannya dan bersikap layaknya orang di kalangan menengah kebawah. Dia pendiam dan pintar, satu_ - _satunya harapan keluarganya. Dia mengenal Baekhyun di bangku perkuliahan di tingkat dua, dan satu_ - _satunya teman yang Kyungsoo punya._

 _Berteman dengan Baekhyun bukan berarti dia bisa terbuka dengan Baekhyun, seperti saat dirinya mengenal pria tampan bernama Kim Jongin. Pria yang juga berasal dari kalangan atas yang sederajat dengannya. Keduanya menjalin hubungan sebagai sepasang kekasih, Jongin yang memberikan seluruh dirinya untuk Kyungsoo, membuat Kyungsoo melakukan hal yang sama. Bahkan untuk tubuhnya, pria bermata doe itu menyerahkan hanya untuk Jongin._

 _Jongin pria baik, bukan pria yang memanfaatkan wanita atau pria cantik untuk kepuasan sex_ - _nya semata kemudian meninggalkannya, tidak. Dia pria bersih yang hanya meniduri Kyungsoo selama hidupnya saat itu._

 _Tidak ada yang tau jika Kyungsoo adalah seorang carrier, dan Jongin yang memang berada di tingkat akhir saat itu harus pergi meninggalkan seoul setelah lulus sarjana._

" _Soo_ - _ya, ingat, jangan melirik pria lain. Kau mengerti? Setelah aku menyelesaikan magisterku, aku akan kembali. Jadi tunggu aku"_

" _Kau meragukanku, Jongin? Harus berapa kali kubilang kalau aku hanya mencintaimu"_

" _Aku percaya, tentu saja"_

 _Dan sampai saat itu tidak ada yang tau jika Kyungsoo tengah mengandung._

 _Kyungsoo selalu Bersama Baekhyun, sampai suatu hari tanpa Kyungsoo sengaja, dia melihat sahabatnya yang sama mungilnya itu tengah berciuman di sudut koridor yang cukup sepi sore itu. Selama ini Baekhyun tidak pernah bercerita jika sedang menjalin hubungan dengan pria lain. Pria yang sedang mencumbu sahabatnya._

 _Kyungsoo hanya diam tidak terlalu ingin tau, siapa pria dengan tubuh yang menjulang itu dan memiliki telinga peri yang sangat menarik? Dia tidak peduli._

 _Namun hormon yang entah darimana datangnya, Kyungsoo merasa ingin juga di peluk, di cium dan dimanja. Kyungsoo hanya merasa itu efek dari dia yang jauh dengan kekasihnya, dan harus rela secara tidak sengaja memergoki Baekhyun dengan kekasih jangkungnya bermesraan setiap saat._

 _Sampai suatu hari, ketika Kyungsoo keluar kelas dia tidak sengaja bertemu kekasih Baekhyun._

" _Kau…menunggu Baekhyun?" pria yang ditanya itu menatap Kyungsoo dengan alis yang saling menaut, kemudian mengangguk. "Baekhyun kemarin melewatkan Quiz Mr. Lee, dan saat ini sedang mendapat tugas tambahan sebagai gantinya, dia diruangan Mr. Lee"_

" _Apa lama?"_

" _Entahlah, bisa lama bisa tidak. Mau menunggunya?"_

" _Tidak, nanti aku akan menjemputnya. Terimakasih infonya"_

" _Kau…siapa namamu?"_

" _Chanyeol, Park Chanyeol"_

 _Dua bulan terlewati dan Kyungsoo merasa badannya ada yang tidak beres, mulai dari nafsu makannya, pencernaannya yang tidak biasanya. Dia sering muntah pagi hari, pusing dan cepat Lelah. Awalnya Kyungsoo mencoba mengabaikannya dan hanya meminum obat biasa, namun keadaannya yang semakin memburuk mengharuskannya dilarikan ke rumah sakit._

 _Kyungsoo ditemukan ibunya jatuh pingsan dikamar mandi, melarikannya kerumah sakit dan mengetahui sebuah fakta yang sungguh buruk._

 _Anaknya hamil._

 _Sebuah fakta yang juga baru Kyungsoo ketahui tentang dirinya. Kyungsoo mengatakan semuanya, dengan siapa dia melakukannya._

 _Dan lagi, kenyataan yang lebih menyakitkan dia dengar._

" _Ayah akan mencarikan suami untukmu. Karna sampai kapanpun, kita tidak akan pernah memiliki hubungan apapun dengan Kim itu"_

 _Yang baru Kyungsoo tau adalah, keluarganya dan keluarga Jongin sudah berseteru sejak dulu, sejak perusahaan di pegang oleh kakek mereka._

 _Dan untuk pertama kalinya Kyungsoo berbicara tentang 'pasangan' dengan Baekhyun saat itu. Masih dengan menyembunyikan kehamilannya dari sahabatnya._

" _Baek, pria seperti apa yang kau inginkan?"_

" _Oh? Kenapa tiba_ - _tiba?"_

" _Hanya ingin tau"_

" _Aku suka pria tinggi, tampan dan yang jelas dia suka membuatku tertawa, Kyung. Menjaga dan melindungiku layaknya sebuah kaca yang mudah pecah. Dan yang terpenting, aku nyaman bersamanya"_

" _Bagaimana kau akan mendapatkan yang seperti itu?"_

" _Hehehe…aku sudah mendapatkannya" wajah Baekhyun bersemu merah tiba_ - _tiba saat wajah Chanyeol melintas di benaknya._

" _Hebat, aku juga sudah mendapatkan pria impianku, hanya saja…"_

" _Hanya saja?"_

" _Aku tidak yakin dia mau denganku" Kyungsoo menunduk._

" _Kenapa kau pesimis?"_

 _Kyungsoo menghela nafas, merasakan beban berat yang dia tidak tau bagaimana melepasnya. Seketika airmatanya jatuh ketika rasa tidak mampu itu dia rasakan._

" _Hei…kenapa kau menangis, katakan ada apa, Kyungsoo?"_

" _Aku…aku hamil, Baek. Dan ayah bisa saja membunuhku. Aku takut, Baekhyun"_

" _Hei tenanglah"_

 _Baekhyun menarik Kyungsoo kedalam pelukannya, menenangkan sahabatnya yang sesenggukan itu._

" _Aku tidak pernah tau jika aku adalah seorang carrier, Baek"_

 _Baekhyun membola, bagaimana bisa sahabatnya tidak mengetahui hal yang sangat penting seperti itu? Bagaimana bisa orangtua Kyungsoo diam saja? Karna Baekhyun tau sejak dini, ketika usianya tujuh tahun orangtuanya sudah memberitahu jika dia carrier. Maka dari itu dulu orangtuanya sering memberi vitamin untuk Baekhyun. Untuk menjaga kesehatan Baekhyun._

" _Bagaimana dengan pria itu? Dia yang membuatmu hamil, jadi kau tidak perlu khawatir kalau_ —"

" _Aku tidak tau siapa dia"_

" _Tunggu…kau…diperkosa?"_

 _Kyungsoo mengangguk dan semakin sesak perasaannya ketika harus melakukannya, itulah kenapa Kyungsoo menangis semakin tersedu._

" _Aku mencintai pria lain, aku tidak tau apakah dia mau menerima kondisiku yang seperti ini. Karna jika ayah tau pasti dia akan membunuhku. Atau memang sebaiknya aku mati saja, Baek?"_

" _Ya! Bicara apa kau ini. Katakan siapa pria itu, kau tau aku pasti akan membantumu"_

" _Dia kabur, aku tidak mengenalnya"_

" _Oh Tuhan"_

" _Aku juga tidak mau hidup dengan orang yang tidak aku cintai. Lebih baik aku mati saja"_

" _Kyungsoo, jaga mulutmu. Siapa pria itu, aku akan membantumu membuatnya yakin, jika kau pantas untuknya"_

 _Kyungsoo melepas pelukannya, menatap Baekhyun dengan mata dan hidung memerahnya. Dia sesenggukan, airmata masih saja mengalir. Dan sesak didadanya sungguh sangat berat, sampai Kyungsoo merasa sangat pusing._

" _Namanya, Park Chanyeol. Dia…aku mencintainya"_

 **Brak!**

Luhan menggebrak meja dengan kedua tangannya. Rasanya kepalanya sungguh ingin meledak saat itu, rasanya dia yang kini ingin membunuh Kyungsoo seperti apa yang Kyungsoo katakan.

"Dasar pria licik, jadi…siapa yang sebenarnya yang murahan. Hah?!"

"Maafkan aku"

"Minta maaflah ke Baekhyun, sialan!"

Kyungsoo tau, saat ini banyak pengunjung yang memperhatikannya dan Luhan. Dan mungkin dengan apa yang sudah dia katakan tadi, dia akan lebih sulit meminta bantuan ke Luhan. Karna bagaimanapun Luhan akan berada di sisi Baekhyun.

Meskipun Kyungsoo mengatakan penderitaannya, dia sadar, Luhan ataupun Chanyeol tidak akan memihaknya, tidak akan pernah mengerti dirinya. Dan mungkin akan bertambah lagi, Baekhyun yang juga membencinya.

"Dan kemana bayimu?"

Kyungsoo cukup terkejut dengan pertanyaan Luhan. Tentu saja, itu berarti masih ada harapan untuknya.

"Aku keguguran. Kandunganku lemah, kondisi tubuhku lemah. Aku sering jatuh pingsan. Selama masa kehamilanku, aku sering keluar masuk rumah sakit. Aku keguguran sehari setelah menikah dengan Chanyeol"

Rasanya sungguh menyedihkan, mengingat hari itu sungguh menyakitkan bagi Kyungsoo. Bayinya dengan Jongin, kekasih yang sangat dia cintai, satu-satunya yang kekasihnya tinggalkan untuknya harus pergi.

Dan awal dari penderitaannya.

"Saat itu dokter memprediksi jika aku akan sulit untuk hamil lagi, kalaupun bisa itu akan sangat kecil dan membahayakan bayinya. Dokter menyarankanku untuk melakukan terapi, tapi itu tidak merubah apapun"

Kyungsoo tersenyum miris.

"Jadi itu kenapa kau tidak bisa hamil?"

"Tidak. Itu karna Chanyeol tidak ingin menyentuhku sebelum hasil dari dokter bisa mencapai 50%. Dengan begitu aku positif bisa hamil dengan keadaan baik dan menjaga bayiku di dalam kandungan. Tapi itu hanya alasan Chanyeol, aku tau itu. Karna sampai kapanpun aku tidak akan bisa mencapai angka itu."

"Jadi, Chanyeol tau kondisimu?"

"Tentu saja, karna dokter mengatakannya langsung di hadapan Chanyeol"

Luhan memijit pelipisnya yang tiba-tiba saja terasa sakit.

"Kau menceritakan itu kepadaku, apa kau pikir aku akan membantumu?"

"Aku mengerti Luhan- _ssi_ , itu sangat mustahil, bahkan harapanku hanya kecil. Tapi…aku ingin memperbaiki pernikahanku. Baekhyun memilikimu tapi aku…tidak ada."

"Jangan melucu kau."

Rasa simpati yang tadinya sedikit di berikan untuk Kyungsoo, kini lenyap sudah.

"Kau bahkan menghancurkan Baekhyun, Chanyeol dan dirimu sendiri. Kau yang punya masalah, tapi kau iri dengan kebahagiaan Baekhyun. Itulah kenapa kau menyakitinya, dan saat ini Chanyeol yang mengkhianatimu kau masih menyalahkan Baekhyun? Hei…gunakan otakmu, sialan. Kau punya orangtua utuh, kaya dan kau tidak perlu susah-susah cari uang untuk hidupmu. Dan Baekhyun, tidak memiliki itu semua, hanya Chanyeol yang dia miliki juga dirimu. Tapi kau pengkhianat yang takut akan masalahmu dan mencari solusi dengan mencuri milik orang lain"

"Aku tidak pernah mencurinya"

" _F*ck_ , Do Kyungsoo!"

Luhan sudah tidak lagi peduli dengan setiap pasang mata yang menatapnya, tidak sama sekali.

"Kau membohongi Baekhyun yang lemah agar dia memberikan Chanyeol untukmu!"

"Kau pikir aku tenang melakukannya? Tidak! Itu juga berat untukku, tidak sekalipun aku tenang terlebih saat Baekhyun tiba-tiba menghilang. Aku terus merasa bersalah"

"Heh…merasa bersalah? Kalau begitu lepaskan Chanyeol"

"Luhan- _ssi_ …kau mencintai Baekhyun, bukan? Apa kau dengan begitu mudahnya melepas Baekhyun untuk Chanyeol? Kekasihmu hamil dengan pria lain dan kau tenang-tenang saja?"

Luhan bersandar di kursi dengan kekehan yang keluar dari bibirnya. Entah kenapa itu sangat lucu.

"Aku sangat mencintainya, saaaangat mencintainya. Dan aku benar-benar senang bisa mengelabuhi kalian berdua. Oh, kasian sekali kekasihku sudah menungguku lama. Ah…perlu kau tau, alasanmu tidak ada yang bisa kuterima, jadi aku akan membiarkan Chanyeol dan Baekhyun-ku menjalani apa yang mereka mau"

Luhan berdiri, berjalan melewati Kyungsoo, namun tiba-tiba dia berhenti.

"Oh ya, Luhan- _ssi_. Bercerminlah, gunakan hati dan otakmu. Siapa yang tersakiti dan menyakiti. Siapa yang memulai dan harus mengakhiri. Dan siapa yang berbuat dan harus bertanggungjawab"

Luhan melenggang pergi dengan tangan yang menutupi mulutnya karna tawa yang berusaha dia tahan. Rasa marah, kesal dan ingin mencekik Kyungsoo lenyap dengan hal lucu yang baru saja terlontar dari Kyungsoo.

"Sepertinya aku memang bakat menjadi actor, aktingku sangat bagus. Oh aku merindukan kekasihku"

 **e)(o**

Baekhyun bergelung di dalam selimut, sampai dikamar tadi dia langsung turun dari gendongan Chanyeol dan lari ke kamar mandi. lagi-lagi Baekhyun harus memuntahkan apa yang sudah masuk kedalam perutnya. Dan sekarang dia tengah berbaring dengan Chanyeol yang duduk disampingnya sambil mengusap usap perutnya yang masih datar namun terasa keras di bagian bawah.

"Baek, besok kalau kau masih saja seperti ini kita kerumah sakit. Dan aku tidak menerima alasan apapun"

"Terserah kau saja, yang jelas aku tidak mau tinggal disini"

"Baek…"

"Chanyeol, dengar. Ini rumahmu dengan Kyungsoo, aku bukan berburuk sangka dengannya hanya saja…hei apa yang akan kau lakukan jika aku berselingkuh di dirumah kita dan kau tahu soal itu."

"Aku akan membunuh selingkuhanmu" Chanyeol berbicara layaknya itu sungguhan, mengepalkan tangannya.

"Tepat, itulah kemungkinan besar yang akan terjadi, Yeol. Kau harus bekerja dan meninggalkanku dirumah sendirian, aku teman Kyungsoo dan berselingkuh dengan suaminya. Kau pikir apa yang akan Kyungsoo lakukan? Membiarkanku hidup tenang di rumah ini dan menikmati waktu hamilku denganmu? Jangan bodoh."

Chanyeol memejamkan matanya untuk beberapa detik, merebahkan tubuhnya di samping Baekhyun dan menarik tubuh mungil itu kedalam dekapannya.

"Aku tidak akan kemana-mana, Yeol. Aku hanya akan tinggal dengan Luhan, dia bisa menjagaku 24 jam. Jadi, selesaikan apa yang sudah kau janjikan. Kau perlu bicara dengan Kyungsoo. Dia pasti terluka."

"Jadi kau akan tinggal dengan Luhan" Baekhyun mengangguk dan melihat itu Chanyeol mendengus kemudian. "Aku tidak suka dengannya. Sebenarnya apa hubunganmu dengan Luhan? Dan siapa itu Sehun?"

"Benar, bukankah kita memang akan membicarakan ini tadi?"

"Hm"

"Maafkan aku, Yeol."

"Untuk?"

"Sebenarnya, aku dan Luhan hanya teman. Tidak ada hubungan seperti yang kau dan Kyungsoo bayangkan, jadi cemburumu itu hanya pancingan yang sengaja dibuat Luhan"

"Tunggu, aku tidak mengerti"

Chanyeol membuat jaraknya dengan Baekhyun. Baekhyun duduk bersila dan Chanyeol bersandar di _headboard_. Baekhyun mengulum bibirnya menahan tawa. Entah kenapa ini sangat lucu untuknya.

"Luhan sudah seperti saudaraku, Yeol. Dia yang menolongku saat aku tiba di Prancis. Dia tau semua dengan kehidupanku, susah dan senangku dia adalah saksi dari itu semua. Dia hanya khawatir denganku saat harus bertemu dengamu, itulah alasannya datang kesini. Membuatmu cemburu dengan menganggap aku dan dia terlihat seperti sepasang kekasih. _And see_ , dia melakukannya dan berhasil."

Baekhyun tertawa tanpa peduli dengan ekspresi Chanyeol.

"Jangan terlalu membencinya, Yeol. Aku bisa bertemu dengamu ini karna Luhan"

"Lalu Sehun, siapa dia?"

"Sehun, pria tampan yang berhasil membuat Luhan jatuh cinta. Dia kekasih Luhan"

"Tampan? Kau menyebutnya tampan?"

"Memang Sehun tampan, masa harus kubilang jelek"

"Ya! Kau tidak boleh mengatakan pria lain tampan didepan kekasihmu"

"Aiisshh…kau sudah tidak cocok cemburu seperti itu. Aku tidak akan jatuh dengan pesona Sehun. Aku masih ingin hidup tenang, karna Luhan bisa saja berubah jadi psikopat"

Chanyeol masih mencerna semuanya, jadi apa mereka berempat sedang bermain game? Dan dia adalah orang yang tidak tau apa-apa, sedangkan Baekhyun dan Luhan si pemenang itu karna dari awal sudah merencanakan ini? Atau memang berjalan begitu saja?

"Jangan tegang begitu, lihat ototmu. Intinya aku dan Luhan bukan sepasang kekasih karna Luhan sudah punya Sehun. Sehun kesini ingin menjemput Luhan, itu saja. Kami bertiga berteman. Jadi kau tidak perlu cemburu dan memusuhi Luhan lagi"

"Baiklah, aku akan mempercayakanmu untuk sementara tinggal dengan Luhan."

"Dan kau, selesaikan semuanya dengan Kyungsoo"

"Itu pasti"

Mereka kembali saling merebahkan badan dan berpelukan, Chanyeol membiarkan Baekhyun tidur dalam pelukannya. Meski jujur saja, banyak hal yang ingin dia tau. Karna Chanyeol yakin, ada sesuatu hal yang terjadi yang tidak dia tau. Tentangnya, Baekhyun, Kyungsoo dan Luhan.

 **TBC**

[Jumat, 614]

HAPPY ChanBaekDay

Tidak terasa sudah enam tahun aku menjadi chanbaekist T.T…bahagia dan senang, hatiku sering di buat up and down like a roller coaster wkwkwk! Gak banyak minta, aku hanya mau ChanBaek penuh dengan kebahagian, semoga album keduanya lancer dan mendapat respon baik dari semuanya. Aku saying ChanBaek T.T

Cek dua FF ku yang lain, update PDLMB dan FlashLight


	10. Chapter 10

Baekhyun menyingkap kaos kebesaran yang dipakainya dan menatap pantulan dirinya di cermin besar dihadapannya. Perutnya masih rata hanya saja ketika jari-jari itu mulai mengusap dengan pelan, sesuatu yang terasa keras bisa Baekhyun rasakan. Jantungnya berdetak kencang, darahnya seketika berdesir merasakan sesuatu yang menyenangkan, tapi lebih dari itu ada bermacam emosi yang lebih kuat yang Baekhyun rasakan. Emosi yang Baekhyun sendiri tidak tau karna apa.

Sudut-sudut bibirnya tertarik membentuk senyuman yang dapat menular ke siapa saja yang melihatnya, dan yang tidak Baekhyun sadari adalah ketika air mata itu juga ikut jatuh membasahi pipinya bersama dengan tarikan di sudut bibirnya.

"Kau sungguh ada didalam, kau hidup di perutku…" Baekhyun menggumam pelan tidak percaya dengan apa yang terjadi dalam hidupnya saat ini. Begitu tiba-tiba dan tidak pernah sekalipun Baekhyun membayangkan akan ada benih yang tumbuh di dalam rahimnya. Baekhyun tersenyum, masih dengan jemarinya yang terus mengusap perut ratanya, menunduk menatap perut dimana bayinya tengah berlindung. Sekali lagi, airmatanya jatuh membasahi pipinya.

"Tentu saja dia ada didalam perutmu, _Babe_. Kau pikir dia akan ada didalam perut Kyungsoo begitu? Heh…hamil saja dia tidak bisa" Luhan dengan mulut pedasnya yang lagi-lagi menghina Kyungsoo, berdecih dan membuang muka setelahnya, menghancurkan _mood_ Baekhyun. Baekhyun hanya meliriknya dari cermin kemudian memutar bola matanya setelah menghapus airmatanya. Harusnya disini dia yang marah bukannya Luhan.

"Luhan…!" Sehun mencoba untuk kembali memperingatkan Luhan. Dan si mata rusa menoleh menghadap Sehun dengan tatapan tajam tidak mau di protes.

"Kenapa? Aku mengatakan yang sebenarnya, Sehun"

"Bisakah kau tidak memanggil Baekhyun ' _babe_ '?" Oh astaga…Luhan merasa bodoh ketika kekasihnya itu Luhan pikir sedang mengingatkannya untuk tidak bicara kasar, ternyata masalah panggilan itu, _lagi_. Luhan memutar bola matanya jengah.

"Hah…menyebalkan"

Iya benar, Sehun bukannya memperingatkan Luhan untuk menjaga perasahaan Baekhyun dengan mulut pedasnya, tapi untuk memperingatkan Luhan agar tidak lagi memanggil Baekhyun dengan panggilan yang berhasil membuat si tampan Sehun cemburu. Yang menurut Luhan cemburu yang tidak pada tempatnya.

"Dan bisakah kalian tidak bermesraan dikamarku?!"

Baekhyun membalik badannya dengan kedua tangan yang berkacak pinggang, mendelik menatap keduanya, menghadap dua pasangan yang kini tengah tidur-tiduran di ranjangnya dengan Sehun yang memeluk Luhan dari belakang, sedangkan Luhan sibuk memainkan jemari Sehun di perutnya. Mereka tengah mengumbar kemesraan, membuat matanya sakit saja. Sungguh bagaimana bisa dua orang itu bermesraan di depannya disaat dirinya jauh dari Chanyeol dan sangat ingin memeluk pria jangkungnya hingga rasanya ingin menangis?

Salahkan saja hormon sialan ini!

Luhan mendengus dan menjauhkan lengan Sehun cukup kasar yang sedari tadi memeluknya. Sehun tentu saja hanya bisa mengerang kesal kemudian bangkit dan bersandar di _headboard_. Luhan menjauh dari kekasihnya dan duduk di pinggir kasur dengan kaki yang berayun dan tangan yang menyangga tubuhnya, kemudian menepuk sisi disebelahnya menyuruh Baekhyun untuk duduk disana. Dengan bibir mengerucut lucu Baekhyun berakhir menuruti Luhan. Benar-benar seperti anak anjing yang menurut pada pemiliknya.

Luhan menghadap ke arah Baekhyun, dengan wajah seriusnya dia bertanya "Baekhyun, aku tanya sekali lagi, apa sedikitpun kau tidak ada niatan untuk membalas si pengkhianat itu?"

"Lu—"

"Jangan bilang kau tidak tau, Baek!"

"Tapi aku sungguh tidak tahu dan tidak mengerti apa yang kau bicarakan! Dari beberapa hari yang lalu kau terus saja menanyakan itu. Aku tidak mengerti dan kau tidak ingin menjelaskannya"

 _uugh…Luhan menyebalkan._

"Karna kau bodoh! Sialan!" Luhan mengerang dan menjambak rambutnya sendiri menahan emosi untuk mencakar wajah Baekhyun. Baekhyun yang mendengar Luhan meneriakinya dan mengatakan kebodohannya juga ikut tersulut emosi.

"Ya! Kau meneriakiku?! Aku bisa saja mengusir kalian dari apartmentku!"

"Cih…ini milik Chanyeol bodoh"

"Dan Chanyeol memberikan ini untukku" Baekhyun tersenyum bangga setelah melihat ekspresi Luhan yang terlihat kesal. Luhan menganga dengan mata membola tidak percaya Baekhyun akan menggunakan kalimat itu lagi untuk senjatanya.

Memang sejak Baekhyun meminta Chanyeol untuk membiarkannya ikut tinggal bersama Luhan dan Sehun sementara waktu, Baekhyun hanya ingin menenangkan pikirannya juga mengatakan tentang ketakutan-ketakutan yang mungkin terjadi jika tetap tinggal serumah dengan kyungsoo. Akhirnya Chanyeol menyanggupi dan membiarkan Baekhyun tinggal dengan Luhan. Namun hotel bukanlah pilihan yang baik menurut Chanyeol, jadi pria jangkung itu ingin kekasihnya tinggal di tepat yang nyaman dan membelikan apartment bukanlah hal sulit untuk Chanyeol lakukan.

Dengan memboyong Luhan serta Sehun bersamanya untuk menjaga dan menemani si pria yang tengah hamil muda ke apartment yang baru dibelikan Chanyeol.

"Ya….Tidak bisakah kalian diam?"

Sehun turun dari Kasur dengan kedua alisnya yang saling menyatu, tanda pria tampan itu mulai kesal. Langkah panjangnya membawa Sehun keluar dari kamar dengan pintu yang di banting tidak terlalu keras tapi cukup membuat Baekhyun dan Luhan terperanjat kaget juga sedikit takut.

 **e)(o**

Chanyeol mengurus beberapa surat yang memang di butuhkan, temannya semasa kuliah dulu, Jang Wooyoung datang bagai sesosok malaikat penolongnya. Seorang teman yang lama tidak terdengar kabarnya, bahkan mereka tidak tau kabar masing-masing. Dan sebuah pertemuan tak terduka bagai drama-drama picisan di televisi, Chanyeol bertemu dengan Wooyung di café di seberang perusahaannya.

Seperti halnya orang pada umumnya ketika bertemu teman lama, mereka mengobrol dan menanyakan kabar juga pekerjaan masing masing. Disinilah Chanyeol merasakan tali yang selama ini mengikatnya lepas tak meninggalkan sehelaipun.

Dia seorang pengacara yang ternyata cukup terkenal, menangani banyak kasus dan bahkan di gadang gadang sebagai pengacara muda yang paling di takuti lawannya.

Dan si tampan Park Chanyeol yang tidak pernah peduli dengan hidup orang lain ini sungguh tidak tau jika temannya seterkenal itu. Dan entah dorongan darimana, Chanyeol menceritakan keretakan rumah tangganya dan tanpa rasa malu juga bersalah, dia bahkan menceritakan tentang hubungannya dengan Baekhyun hingga si mungil yang dirindukannya itu hamil karenanya.

Dan kini keduanya kembali bertemu untuk mengurus surat perceraian Chanyeol dan Kyungsoo.

"Waaah Park, aku tidak menyangka kau sebrengsek ini" Wooyoung terkekeh setelah menggelengkan kepalanya, sungguh pria di depannya yang kini menjadi kliennya itu tidak sedikitpun merasa bersalah atau memiliki beban di pundaknya. Chanyeol hanya menanggapinya dengan senyuman "Apa seburuk itu pernikahanmu?"

"Sangat buruk, asal kau tau" Chanyeol Menghela nafas bersamaan dengan punggungnya bersandar di kursi.

"Jadi karna orang ketiga?" mendengar itu Chanyeol seketika menaikkan satu alisnya. Kalimat itu entah bagaimana sedikit banyak mengusiknya dan Chanyeol tidak menyukai itu.

"Baekhyun bukan orang ketiga" Chanyeol memulai dengan mimic serius "Dari awal kau tahu aku dan Baekhyun memang menjalin hubungan, bukan? Baekhyun bukan orang yang harus disalahkan dalam rumahtangga-ku"

"Hei bung, tenang saja aku tidak menyalahkan kekasihmu itu" Wooyoung menepuk pundah Chanyeol dua kali, ketegangan yang hampir saja merembet lebih parah segera Wooyoung cairkan "Aku mengenal kalian. Aku juga mengenal baik dengan Baekhyun. Tapi jujur saja aku penasaran dengan kisah kalian, sepertinya sangat rumit."

Chanyeol tertawa hambar kemudian menyesap kopinya, benar apa yang dikatakan Wooyoung jika perjalanan cintanya sangat rumit. Chanyeol jadi teringat masa-masa pacarannya dengan Baekhyun sampai pria itu pergi meninggalkannya dan tiba-tiba muncul sebagai sahabat dari suami kecilnya, dan bagaimana kini dia dan Baekhyun bersama kembali meski belum sepenuhnya miliknya.

Setidaknya ada kehidupan lain yang menyatukannya dengan Baekhyun.

"Jadi berapa lama aku harus menunggu dan proses perceraianku segera di urus?"

Wooyoung melihat lembaran kertas di tangannya dan terlihat berfikir "Seminggu lagi, aku akan langsung menghubungimu jika semua sudah siap"

"Kuharap itu tepat waktu, Wooyoung- _ah_."

Jang Wooyoung diam menatap lekat ke arah Chanyeol, bibirnya sesekali mengatup rapat. Pandangan yang seolah menyelidik itu disadari Chanyeol tepat ketika mata keduanya saling bertemu.

"Ada yang ingin kau katakan Wooyoung- _ah_?" dan dengan sedikit gelagapan Wooyoung bergerak tak enak ketika gelagatnya terbaca dengan mudah oleh Chanyeol. Wooyoung berdehem sebentar kemudian menegakkan punggungnya.

"Chanyeol-ah, kurasa…kau mengambil keputusan terlalu cepat. Apa suamimu itu tau kau akan menceraikannya?"

"Aku rasa itu tidak penting memberitahunya terlebih dahulu atau tidak. Karna pada akhirnya kami tetap akan bercerai Mr. Jang" Wooyoung terkekeh tak percaya pria dihadapannya yang dia kenal ramah, santai semasa kuliah dulu berubah sangat jauh, dingin dan begitu mendominasi. "Aku sangat berterimakasih kepadamu, kau datang seperti malaikat. Aku mengerti apa yang harus kulakukan. Kabari aku untuk sidang pertama nanti"

"Pasti, tapi tetap saja aku akan memberimu saran terlebih dulu sebagai teman. Chanyeol, lebih baik sebelum surat perceraian ini ku serahkan kepadamu kau beritahu suami itu. Mungkin kau baik-baik saja bercerai dengannya, tapi apa kau pikir akan sama dengan suami—oh…atau calon mantan suamimu itu? Aku tau kau orang yang memiliki perasaan, kau orang yang baik dan aku percaya kau tidak akan setega itu"

Chanyeol diam, tidak menampakkan ekspresi apapun. Lima detik kemudian Chanyeol berdiri dan menepuk pundak temannya itu.

"Aku mengerti. Aku akan mengatasi itu semua"

"Ku harap begitu, ku pikir kau tidak seharusnya sebrengsek ini" kalimat sarkas itu tak sedikitpun mempengaruhi Chanyeol, karna Chanyeol sadar betul apa yang dikatakan Wooyoung tidaklah salah.

 _Ya, aku memang brengsek_.

 **e)(o**

ponselnya bergetar, harusnya dia senang melihat siapa si penelpon itu. Tapi tidak. Alih-alih senang justru rasa takut yang dia rasakan. Ini aneh dan tidak biasa, sesuatu yang buruk entah bagaimana dia rasakan. Ibu jarinya menggeser _icon_ berwarna merah itu untuk menolak panggilan.

Ddrrtt ddrrtt

Dilihatnya kembali ponselnya, dan lagi-lagi nama yang sama. Sekali lagi, _icon_ berwarna merah adalah tujuannya. Dia menunggu selama beberapa menit dan tidak ada lagi panggilan masuk, dia termenung untuk sesaat, menatap kosong dengan pikiran ke arah hal-hal yang akan terjadi sebentar lagi. Sebesar apapun dia menghindar, pada akhirnya apa yang dia takutkan tidak lama akan terjadi. Pada akhirnya dia akan dibuang untuk kedua kalinya.

 **e)(o**

Tiga kepala saling bertemu menempel satu sama lain, dan tiga pasang mata sama-sama menatap langit-langit ruang tengah apartment. Mereka bertiga terdiam dengan pikiran masing masing. Sesekali akan terdengar tarikan nafas kasar dari seseorang yang mampu menarik perhatian dua lainnya untuk melirik ke arahnya. Luhan kemudian tertawa hambar membuat dua yang lainnya menoleh ke arahnya.

"Kau kenapa lagi Xiaolu?" Tanya Baekhyun.

"Ku kira dari awal kau sudah tau dan sengaja menyembunyikan ini dariku, Baek. Ternyata kau sangat bodoh, sangat dan sangat bodoh. Aku tidak percaya akan berteman dengan orang bodoh macam dirimu"

"Lu!"

Mendengar dirinya di teriaki kekasihnya sendiri, Oh Sehun, Luhan bangun dari rebahannya dan duduk menyilangkan kedua kakinya saling menumpu. Mau tidak mau Baekhyun dan Sehun juga bangun dan duduk menghadap Luhan. Mereka bertiga saling berhadapan dengan Baekhyun yang sudah mendelik ke arah Luhan tidak sabar ingin mengumpat.

"Aku akan mengerti jika kau mengatakan semua yang kau tahu, Luhan" Baekhyun mencoba untuk tenang dengan nada dibuat setenang mungkin yang tetap saja kalimat sarkas itu tidak pernah ketinggalan "Tapi kau memang si brengsek yang suka membuatku berfikir. Kau terus bilang Kyungsoo pengkhiant, pengkhianat dan pengkhianat. Sebenarnya apa alasanmu mengatakan itu?"

Sehun mengusap punggung Baekhyun yang memerah wajahnya karna emosi, berniat untuk menenangkan si pria hamil yang mulai hilang kendali. Bagaimanapun Sehun sudah menyanggupi ke Chanyeol untuk menjaga Baekhyun.

Sedangkan Luhan tengah menggigit bibir bawahnya, berfikir haruskah dia mengatakan yang sebenarnya kepada Baekhyun atau menahannya dulu. Mungkin memang Luhan bermulut kasar dan suka ceplas ceplos tapi tetap saja, Luhan khawatir jika dia membongkar semua kebusukan Kyungsoo itu akan berakibat pada janin juga kesehatan Baekhyun.

Luhan menghela nafas "Tidakkah ini terlihat sangat lucu?" Baekhyun dan Sehun hanya saling menautkan alisnya, Luhan sedikit mencondongkan tubuhnya, menatap bergantian kedua orang dihadapannya dengan mata yang menatap intens. "Aku kesini menyusulmu untuk membantumu, Baek, bahkan Sehun sampai menyusul karna aku tidak juga kembali" Sehun mengangguk-angguk membenarkan.

Awalnya memang Sehun ingin ikut ke Korea bersama kekasihnya itu, tapi dengan keras Luhan menolaknya dengan meyakinkannya bahwa Luhan akan segera kembali ke Prancis. Namun kesabaran Sehun yang menunggu kembalinya kekasihnya habis karna Luhan telah melewati batas hari yang di janjikannya hingga Sehun menyusul ke Korea. Dan lihat, bahkan Sehun masih belum bisa membawa pulang Luhan karna sahabatnya yang lain, Baekhyun, tidak bisa ditinggalkan karna tiba-tiba hamil. Dan masalah lain muncul.

"Aku tidak pernah menyuruhmu dan Sehun kesini, kalian saja yang tiba-tiba menyusulku, kan? Kenapa kalian menyudutkanku." Baekhyun mengerucutkan bibirnya kesal karna kenapa jadi dia yang disalahkan?

"Ekhm…Hei _babe._ Kau tau, aku kesini karna mengkhawatirkanmu, _Babe_ "

"Berhenti memanggilnya seperti itu, Lu. Aku disini dan itu membuatku kesal" Luhan merotasikan bola matanya. Bagaimana bisa kekasihnya berkata kesal dengan wajah sedatar itu.

"Dengar… Baekhyun, kau itu sebenarnya pintar tapi kau terlalu baik hati dan tidak peka. Mengerti? Jadi kelebihanmu itu dimanfaatkan orang lain dan kepintaranmu itu berakhir tidak berguna, pada akhirnya kau tetaplah si bodoh yang baik hati" Baekhyun berkedip dua kali, menatap Luhan yang memegang pundaknya dan juga menatapnya.

"Aku…aku tidak mengerti. Ya! Bicaralah yang jelas, Luhaeeeen!"

Luhan mengatupkan kedua bibirnya geram, mencoba menahan amarahnya. Sejujurnya Luhan sendiri bingung harus dengan cara apa dia memberi tahu Baekhyun tentang Kyungsoo. Luhan melepaskan tangannya dari pundak Baekhyun kemudian mengibaskan tangannya dan berdiri, membuat Baekhyun kembali meneriakinya yang jelas saja tidak Luhan pedulikan.

"Ya Xi Luhan! Mau kemana kau? Katakan apa yang kau maksud! Luhaeeeen" geram, bibirnya mengerucut kesal setelah teriakannya di abaikan Luhan, mata memicing menghadap Sehun "Ada apa dengan kekasihu itu, Oh Sehun?!"

"Kau bertanya padaku?" Baekhyun memutar bola matanya

"Tidak, aku bertanya pada pantat sialanmu!"

Sehun mengatupkan bibirnya dengan mata terpejam mencoba untuk menahan emosinya. Tinggal dengan dua lelaki yang selalu membuatnya pusing, satu si pria hamil yang _moody_ -an dan satu lagi pria bermata rusa yang bermulut pedas. Sayangnya, Sehun masih saja bertahan karna yang satu sahabat baiknya dan satu lagi kekasih yang sangat dia cintai.

"Ya Byun Baekhyun, jangan salahkan Sehun-ku!" Luhan berteiak dari arah dapur dan Baekhyun lagi-lagi memutar bola matanya. "Aku masih peduli padamu jadi diamlah dan biarkan aku memasak untukmu"

Baekhyun menatap Sehun tidak percaya setelah mendengar Luhan berteriak ingin memasak untuk mereka bertiga, Sehun hanya mengendikkan bahunya. Sedikit kesal Baekhyun beranjak pergi dan masuk ke kamarnya.

Baekhyun mencebikkan bibirnya, memeluk bantal di pangkuannya. Luhan sibuk di dapur dan Sehun tentu saja akan menemani kekasihnya itu. Sebenarnya Luhan menyuruh Sehun untuk menemani Baekhyun tapi Baekhyun menolaknya dan menyuruh si tampan untuk membantu Luhan di dapur.

 _Hell_ , Luhan itu tidak bisa memasak dan Baekhyun tidak mau mati karna keracunan. Jika ada Sehun setidaknya ada seseoang yang membacakan resep makanan yang pas. Karna otak Sehun lebih pintar dari Luhan.

"Aku merindukan Chanyeol~~~" Baekhyun merengek lalu mengerang kesal karna rasa rindunya ke Chanyeol. Chanyeol tidak menghubunginya sejak tadi pagi, dan bahkan pesannya belum juga dibalas. Sedangkan mereka sudah dua hari oh tidak, tiga hari ini jika Chanyeol tak kunjung datang hari ini. Mereka belum lagi bertemu dan Baekhyun dengan hormon kehamilanya begitu ingin dipeluk Chanyeol, begitu ingin menghirup bau tubuh Chanyeol.

Rasanya Baekhyun ingin menangis.

Dan itu terjadi, Baekhyun menenggelamkan wajahnya di bantal yang sedari tadi dipeluknya, tersedu seperti anak kecil yang di rebut mainannya.

….

..

.

Luhan meletakkan sumpitnya cukup kasar, mendengus keras menatap Baekhyun yang hanya memainkan sumpitnya. Mulutnya terbuka siap untuk berceloteh panjang namun tertutup lagi. Baekhyun yang memang tidak memperhatikan Luhan dan sibuk memandangi makanannya hanya bisa memajukan bibinya kemudian menghela nafas, membuat jengkel Luhan.

Dan sebagai satu-satunya pria dominan, paling tampan dan paling tinggi, Sehun akhirnya berdiri untuk mengambil ponselnya. Menyerahkan ke Luhan membuat Luhan menaikkan satu alisnya penuh tanya.

"Kita pesan makanan saja. Aku yang akan bayar semuanya"

Mendengar Sehun mengatakan untuk memesan makananan seketika Baekhyun mendongak, menatap Sehun dengan senyuman lebar dan mata memuja.

"Sehunieeeee~~~~"

"Ya ya ya….Baekhyun jangan memandang kekasihku dengan wajah manja seperti itu" Baekhyun melirik Luhan dan berdecih. Melempar sumpitnya dan bersedekap.

"Kau menyematkan gelar sahabat, tapi lihat apa yang kau berikan padaku. Cih…dari awal aku sudah tidak percaya saat kau bilang akan memasakkan makanan untukku. Kalau hanya membuat ramyun semua juga bisa, bodoh!"

" _Babe_ …setidaknya aku berusaha untuk membuatmu tetap bertahan hidup. Kenapa sulit sekali menghargai usaha seseorang?"

"Aku ham—"

"Ya baiklah baiklah. Kau hamil, kau butuh makanan sehat, dan sekali lagi kau menggunakan alasan itu aku benar-benar akan mengembalikanmu ke rumah Kyungsoo. Dan percayalah kau akan mati di tangan orang yang kau anggap sahabat itu yang sebenarnya adalah pengkhianat"

"Bisakah kita memesan makanan sekarang manusia-manusia?"

"OH SEHUN!"

Sehun memejamkan matanya dengan mulut terkatup rapat mencoba untuk menahan emosinya.

Setengah jam kemudian pintu apartment di ketuk dan Sehun bergegas untuk membuka pintu sekalian meraih dompetnya untuk membayar pesanan mereka. Melihat Sehun menenteng dua buah kantung berisi makanan dan membukanya satu persatu, Baekhyun sudah menjilat bibirnya. Semua yang ada dihadapannya adalah apa yang ingin Baekhyun makan.

Rabokki, bulgogi, samgyetang, udon dan masih banyak lainnya. Itu semua Baekhyun yang meminta. Luhan, meskipun dia kesal dengan sikap Baekhyun selama beberapa hari ini yang berubah, yang selalu memancing emosinya tetap saja, si mata rusa itu akan tersenyum melihat wajah Baekhyun yang berbinar melihat makanan. Luhan berdiri untuk membuatkan susu Baekhyun juga beberapa vitamin khusus _carrier_ yang sedang hamil.

"Aaaaahhh enaknya~~~Sehunie _thank youuuuu_ " Sehun mengangguk dan mengusap punggung Baekhyun. "Makanlah yang banyak, Baek"

"Aku ingin menghabiskannya tapi rasanya aku ingin muntah" berbicara dengan nada manja, Luhan mendengarnya tapi dia membiarkan seseorang bersikap manja dengan kekasihnya. Dan itu hanya Baekhyun yang bisa melakukannya, jika orang lain bisa di jamin akan mati di tangan Luhan.

"Kau mau muntah?! Ya kenapa tidak kekamar mandi?" Sehun berdiri panik dan segera membawa Baekhyun kekamar mandi, membiarkan si mungil itu mengeluarkan semua apa yang tadi dia makan. Luhan menyusul kemudian, membantu Baekhyun memijat tengkuknya.

"Kau ok?" nada khawatir itu nampak jelas, pasalnya Baekhyun sesenggukan karna menangis.

Luhan membawa Baekhyun kembali ke kamar, menyelimuti sampai sebatas dada setelah minum susu yang dibuatnya juga vitamin yang harus diminumnya. Sehun memijat kaki Baekhyun, dia sama khawatirnya dengan Luhan.

"Tidurlah, _babe_. Aku disini tenanglah" dan Baekhyun menggeleng, bibirnya melengkung kebawah dengan mata berkaca-kaca memandang Luhan. "Kau membutuhkan sesuatu?" Baekhyun mengangguk, sungguh jika orang lain menganggap itu sangat menggemaskan, maka tidak dengan Luhan dan Sehun. Keduanya sama-sama menghela nafas. "Katakan Baek"

"Aku…Aku ingin bertemu Chanyeol…aku ingin tidur di peluknya"

Tepat.

Itulah yang terjadi beberapa hari ini. Baekhyun akan merengek seperti anak kecil yang minta di peluk ibunya ketika tidur. Luhan tidak tau harus bagaimana, ini sudah sangat malam. Dan Luhan benci mendengar Baekhyun yang seperti itu. Luhan mengecup kening Baekhyun dan tersenyum.

"Tunggulah. Aku akan menjemput Chanyeol dan jangan merengek, ok?"

"Sungguh kau akan menjemput Chanyeolie?"

"Hm, Sehun yang akan menjemputnya"

"Aku? Sendiri?" Sehun menunjukkan jari telunjuknya tepat di dadanya sendiri, Luhan mengangguk dengan santai membuat Sehun membola tidak percaya.

"Apa aku harus menemanimu dan membiarkan si cengeng ini merengek sendirian disini?"

"Siapa yang cengeng?" Baekhyun itu sensitive meski kenyataannya dia memang cengeng. Iya, Baekhyun jadi cengeng selama hamil ini membuat pusing Luhan.

"Ah sial…baiklah, ok ok. Akan kuseret pria jangkung itu kesini"

Setelah memberikan kecupan di bibir Sehun dan membiarkan kekasihnya pergi, Luhan naik keatas kasur dan ikut berbaring dengan Baekhyun. Memeluk tubuh berisi itu.

"Kau tau Baek, kau seperti bukan Byun Baekhyun yang ku kenal" Luhan terkekeh dan semakin mengeratkkan pelukannya. "Kau benar-benar manja, tidak seperti Baekhyun yang kutemui sendirian di depan took dengan memeluk lututnya, tidak seperti Baekhyun yang terlihat kuat"

"Benarkah? Aku pasti terlihat mengerikan, bukan?"

"Sangat"

"Aku bahkan tidak mengerti kenapa aku begini, Lu. Itu terjadi begitu saja. Apa menurutmu ini karna bawaan bayiku?"

"Bisa jadi, aku juga tidak tau"

Karna mereka benar-benar awam dengan hal-hal yang berkaitan dengan kehamilan. Mereka sama-sama merantau dan hidup berdua. Berjuang berdua hingga akhirnya bertemu Sehun yang juga sama seperti Baekhyun dan Luhan. Mereka kuat bersama, iya saling menguatkan.

 **e)(o**

Sehun sebenarnya merasa bodoh saat ini. Dia bisa saja menghubungi Chanyeol dan mengatakan jika Baekhyun ingin dia datang. Tapi seperti boneka, dia pergi begitu saja setelah Luhan menyuruhnya menjemput Chanyeol, menyambar jaket juga kunci mobil dan berakhir disini, di depan rumah Chanyeol masih di dalam mobil. Entah kenapa Sehun sedikit meragu untuk keluar dari mobil dan mengetuk pintu yang dari luar bisa Sehun lihat, ada penerangan di dalam rumah. Kemungkinan memang salah satu dari mereka atau justru keduanya masih belum tidur.

Sehun menunggu. Instingnya mengatakan untuk jangan keluar dan tunggu saja. Jadi Sehun menunggu dan mengeluarkan ponselnya. Tidak ada pesan atau panggilan masuk dari Luhan maupun Baekhyun yang menanykan apakah Chanyeol mau pergi atau tidak, atau setidaknya menanyakan apakah dia sudah sampai di kediaman Chanyeol dengan selamat?.

Sepuluh menit berlalu dan satu babak permainan sudah Sehun selesaikan. Sehun bermain game sembari menunggu waktu yang tepat untuk keluar dari mobil, setidaknya dia harus mempersipkan mental dan tidak perlu merasa grogi harus bertemu Chanyeol lagi dan menatap tatapan tajam pria menakutkan itu.

Kenapa Sehun takut?

Karna untuk pertama kalinya mereka bertemu saat Chanyeol menitipkan Baekhyun ke Luhan dan Sehun, Chanyeol menatap Sehun sangat tajam, seolah ingin melubangi Sehun saat itu juga. Sehun bahkan tidak tau apa alasan Chanyeol bias menatapnya begitu, tiba-tiba saja kekasih si Byun itu mengancamnya. Bahkan Luhan ikut menaikkan alisnya tidak mengerti dan bertanya kenapa Chanyeol seperti itu.

Jangan tanyakan Baekhyun.

Pria hamil itu hanya menampilkan cengiran yang menyebalkan.

Sehun membuka kunci pintu mobil, tangan sudah siap untuk membuka dan keluar ketika matanya manangkap tubuh seseorang yang Sehun tau itu adalah Chanyeol. Sehun semakin menyipitkan matanya untuk memastikan apa yang dia lihat.

"Bukankah itu Chanyeol? Mau kemana orang itu?" Sehun sedikit maju kedepan untuk melihat ekspresi Chanyeol, sayangnya malam yang gelap dan lampu yang menerangi jalan tidak cukup membantu. Yang dapat Sehun lihat adalah _gesture_ dari Chanyeol yang seperti terburu-buru dan bahkan membanting pintu mobilnya.

Sehun kembali menutup pintu mobilnya dan berniat menyalakan mesin saat lagi-lagi matanya dibuat terkejut.

Do Kyungsoo

Pria yang sama mungilnya dengan Baekhyun itu terlihat tergesa-gesa, Kyungsoo berlari untuk segera meraih menuju mobilnya dan begitu sudah di dalam, mobil melaju begitu saja. Sehun tanpa berfikir dua kali segera melajukan mobil untuk mengikuti dua mobil itu.

Rasa penasaranlah yang membawanya mengikuti mobil Chanyeol dan Kyungsoo. Jika memang mereka tidak searah maka Sehun cukup mengkuti Chanyeol karna memang yang Sehun butuhkan sekarang adalah Chanyeol.

Tapi kerutan di kening Sehun menandakan hal lain. "Ada apa ini? Apa aku sedang menonton drama action atau drama kasus kasus aneh?" Karna sepanjang Sehun melaju di belakang mobil Kyungsoo, Sehun juga bisa memastikan jika Kyungsoo mengikuti mobil Chanyeol.

Ddrrtt ddrrtt

"Aish sial…ada apa sayang?"

" _Kau dimana? Kenapa belum pulang dan membawa Chanyeol?_ "

"Aku sedang membawanya"

Pip

Dan untuk pertama kalinya Sehun mematikan panggilan Luhan dan berbicara singkat. Tidak peduli jika sampai di apartment nanti si kekasih akan menyemburnya dengan celotehan panjang. Karna apa yang ada di depannya inilah yang paling penting dan menarik.

"O-oh?"

Sehun memelankan laju mobilnya, mobil didepannya yang berjarak beberapa meter –mobil Kyungsoo- berhenti. Sedangkan mobil Chanyeol masuk ke dalam sebuah gedung besar, apartment dimana dia dan Luhan tinggal bersama Baekhyun.

Sehun menunggu cukup lama sampai mobil Kyungsoo bergerak menjauh, menimbulkan kerutan di perempatan kening Sehun.

 _Kemana dia?_

Dan otaknya tengah berperang dengan batinnya, haruskah dia mengkuti Kyungsoo atau kembali ke apartment? Jika dia mengikuti Kyungsoo kemungkinan besar saat dia kembali, Luhan benar-benar akan membunuhnya. Tapi sungguh, Sehun sangat penasaran kemana perginya Do Kyungsoo dan apa yang akan pria itu lakukan.

Ddrrtt ddrrtt

Hembusan nafas keluar dari hidung Sehun, Luhan kembali memanggilnya. Dan sepertinya dia akan memilih kembali ke apartment dan melupakan rasa penasarannya.

 **e)(o**

Chanyeol meletakkan jas kerjanya di kursi, menyandarkan tubuh lelahnya dengan mata terpejam. Bau sedap makanan tercium dari arah dapur. Kyungsoo sudah pulang. Chanyeol menegakkan tubuhnya kemudian kedua tangan saling menyatu, dia ingat apa yang Wooyoung katakan tadi siang.

Chanyeol mungkin mengatakan dia tidak peduli dengan Kyungsoo, tapi sejujurnya pria dengan jidat yang mampu menggetarkan hati setiap wanita ini tak sepenuhnya tidak peduli. Dia tau ada beban yang Kyungsoo pikul tanpa mau membaginya, meski Chanyeol tau apa yang Kyungsoo rasakan.

Tapi pernikahan yang menurutnya tidak berdasarkan cinta dan memang tidak pernah baik-baik saja ini sudah saatnya untuk di akhiri. Chanyeol sadar dia mau berusaha sebesar apapun tidak akan pernah bisa mencintai Kyungsoo, bersikap lembut seperti dia bersikap kepada Baekhyun itu sulit. Dan Chanyeol tidak akan pernah bisa membenahi itu semua.

"Chanyeol, kau mau mandi dulu atau langsung makan? Aku bisa menyiapkan air hangat untukmu" Kyungsoo muncul dengan kacamata bundar yang menggantung di hidungnya, menghampiri Chanyeol dan mengambil jas kerja suaminya.

Tanpa mengatakan apapun, Chanyeol berdiri dan berjalan menuju dapur. Kyungsoo yang sebenarnya sudah biasa mendapat sikap seperti itu dari suaminya hanya bisa memandang punggung Chanyeol dengan sorot terluka.

"Aku menemui pengacaraku tadi siang" satu suapan di telan dan Chanyeol memulai mengutarakan niatnya. Kyungsoo diam dan hanya menatap tanpa ada tanda-tanda apapun seolah dirinya tidak penasaran atau merasakan apapun. "Kita akan bercerai, surat perceraian akan datang seminggu lagi, kau hanya perlu menandatanganinya"

Hening.

Kyungsoo meletakkan sendok dan garpunya, menegak air putih di gelas dan mengusap bibirnya dengan tisu. Chanyeol masih memperhatikannya.

"Karna Baekhyun hamil, bukan berarti kita harus bercerai, bukan?"

Dan decihan keluar dari bibir Chanyeol.

"Terserah kau Kyungsoo, karna aku tetap akan menceraikanmu dan menikah dengan Baekhyun. Aku menginginkan seorang keturunan dan kau jelas tidak bisa memberikannya"

"Kau sungguh kasar Chanyeol" Kyungsoo berucap santai dan tenang, menyandarkan punggungnya di kursi dan mengetukkan jemarinya di atas meja. "Kau tidak pernah mau tidur bersamaku, bagaimana aku bisa hamil? Itu karna kau tidak pernah mau mencoba dan hanya mempercayai selembar kertas"

"Kau pergi dua hari yang lalu untuk melakukan pemeriksaan lagi. Negative, itu hasilnya dan kau mencoba menyembunyikannya dariku. Lalu apa yang aku harapkan? Huh? Seribu kalipun kau melakukan pemeriksaan kau tidak bisa hamil"

"Cukup" Kyungsoo tau dia bicara dengan orang macam apa, dan seharusnya dia tidak lagi mengungkit masalah itu dihadapan Chanyeol. Karna Chanyeol si pria kaku, kejam, dan dingin itu akan selalu seperti itu. Tidak pernah bersikap lembut dan hangat kepadanya, yang mampu Chanyeol berikan adalah kesakitan dan Kyungsoo tidak bias lagi menahannya.

"Kenapa? Aku mengatakan kebenaran"

"ITU KARNA KAU MEMBUATKU SEMAKIN STRESS YEOL!"

Chanyeol memejamkan mata sejenak mendengar bagaiamana Kyungsoo menggebrak meja dan berteriak. Diam dan membiarkan Kyungsoo menarik nafas untuk mereda emosinya. Sebenarnya dia tidak ada niatan untuk memancing emosi Kyungsoo.

"Kau pasti membenci Baekhyun, sahabatmu sendiri, benarkan? Karna dia berselingkuh dengan suamimu." Kyungsoo mendongak menatap Chanyeol, tidak mengerti akan kearah mana pembicaraan ini. "Baekhyun tidak merebutmu, aku sendiri yang sengaja melakukannya"

"Sebenarnya apa yang kau cari dari si Byun itu, Chanyeol"

"Tidak ada, karna tanpa aku mencari Baekhyun sudah memberikan semuanya"

" _Bullshit_ " Kyungsoo menggumam pelan dengan dengusan yang keluar dari bibirnya. Chanyeol meliriknya dan menyunggingkan senyuman puas.

"Kyungsoo" suaranya pelan, tenang namun entah bagaimana Kyungsoo menegang dan menunduk sedikit. Kyungsoo tau Chanyeol kini tengah menatapnya. "Darimana kau mengenalku? Tidakkah kau merasa ini semua seperti kebetulan yang aneh?"

"Apa maksudmu, Yeol?"

"Kau tau apa yang ku maksud, Kyungsoo"

"Kau tau sendiri kita sama-sama kenal karna perjodohan, dan jawaban apa yang kau harapkan memangnya, Chanyeol?"

Chanyeol geram sebenarnya jika mengingat kejadian itu. Semua benar-benar kebetulan yang aneh. Baekhyun menghilang tepat ketika orangtuanya membicarakan soal perjodohannya dengan anak dari keluarga Do yang baru saja menjalin kerjasama selama satu bulan. Perusahaan ayahnya tidak mengalami krisis apapun, ayahnya pun juga bukan teman atau pernah saling mengenal dengan ayah Kyungsoo. Namun tidak sekalipun ayahnya menjelaskan kenapa dia harus menikahi pria lain sedangkan jelas-jelas orangtuanya tau hubungannya dengan Baekhyun. Bahkan mereka merestui hubungannya dengan Baekhyun.

Namun tanpa alasan apapun mereka membuat perjodohan itu, terlebih karna alasan yang mampu membuat Chanyeol berubah menjadi pria dingin dan kasar. Bertanggung jawab atas bayi yang bukan miliknya. Dunia memang kejam, tapi lebih dari itu manusialah yang paling kejam di dunia ini.

Orangtuanya selalu menghindar setiap kali Chanyeol bertanya, berakhir dengan perdebatan hingga menyebabkan kerenggangan antara Chanyeol dengan ayahnya. Mereka seolah tidak ada hubungan darah yang mengikat. Terlebih saat Baekhyun menghilang dan satupun tidak ada kabar dari kekasihnya itu, Baekhyun seolah hilang ditelan bumi tanpa menyisakan jejak setitikpun.

Dan dengan kurang ajarnya Baekhyun datang sebagai sahabat Kyungsoo, masuk kerumahnya, kandang Harimau yang mengintimidasi si mungil yang datang seolah tak mengenal dirinya. Chanyeol marah, tentu saja. Dan keinginan untuk balas dendam muncul begitu saja, mengikat kembali si mata sipit untuk menjadi miliknya dengan cara yang mungkin orang bilang 'hina'.

Orang mungkin bilang itu adalah sebuah obsesi semata, tapi bagi Chanyeol, pria jangkung itu hanya tau bahwa dia tengah merindukan Baekhyun hingga rasanya dia sanggup mati saat itu juga. Chanyeol hanya ingin tau drama macam apa yang dia perankan saat ini tanpa dia tau naskah sesungguhnya. Dan Chanyeol yakin jika Kyungsoo dan Baekhyun tau sesuatu, atau bahkan mungkin orang yang telah menyusun drama ini?

Sahabat. Chanyeol membenci kata itu yang di sematkan Baekhyun untuk Kyungsoo. Begitu juga sebaliknya.

"Do Kyungsoo, dari awal kau tau aku adalah kekasih Baekhyun, bukan?"

"Ya, setelah melihat perselingkuhan kalian—"

"Tidak. Kau tau sebelum Baekhyun pergi meninggalkan Korea" Chanyeol berbicara dengan tenang, sudut bibirnya terangkat sedikit ketika melihat Kyungsoo yang menegang dengan mata yang semakin membola meski dalam sekejap Kyungsoo dapat mengendalikan dirinya.

"Kau tau penikahan kita dari awal tidak berjalan baik, itu karna kau tidak jujur padaku dan menyembunyikan hal penting yang seharusnya aku tau. Aku sudah cukup bersabar sebenarnya denganmu, tapi tidak untuk kali ini, Kyungsoo. Aku akan tetap menceraikanmu"

Chanyeol melirik ponselnya yang bergetar dengan nama Baekhyun si pemanggil. Panas yang dia rasakan di hatinya seolah hilang hanya dengan melihat nama sang kekasih terlihat di ponselnya. Dia merindukan Baekhyun juga bayi mereka. Dan Chanyeol tau, Baekhyun juga sama merindukannya, terlebih seharian ini si jangkung tengah mengabaikan si mungil untuk menyelesaikan urusannya.

Chanyeol berdiri setelah menunggu beberapa saat namun tidak ada satupun kalimat yang keluar dari mulut Kyungsoo. Melihat punggung Chanyeol yang menjauh dari meja makan, tangan Kyungsoo bergetar, mengepal untuk menghilangkan getaran itu. Matanya berkaca-kaca.

"Apa kau akan berubah pikiran?" Chanyeol berhenti ketika suara Kyungsoo kembali terdengar, melirik Kyungsoo dari ekor matanya menunggu apa yang akan Kyungsoo katakan. "Jika…jika aku mengatakannya, bisakah hatimu terketuk?" meski Kyungsoo tidak yakin dengan itu semua.

"Katakan"

Kyungsoo menggigit bibir bawahnya dengan perasaan ragu, nada dingin dan mengintimidasi itu membuatnya mengkerut takut. Haruskah? Apakah benar jika dia mengatakan segalanya dan Chanyeol akan terketuk hatinya? Mau menerimanya? Mungkinkah? Karna ingatannya saat kejujurannya ia utarakan pada Luhan di hari lalu sedikit banyak membuat Kyungsoo takut, takut Chanyeol akan bereaksi sama seperti Luhan, dan mungkin akan lebih parah.

Tapi sejujurnya Kyungsoo juga merasa lelah. Benar yang dikatakan Chanyeol, sebesar apapun Kyungsoo berusaha, Chanyeol tidak akan pernah menaruh hati untuknya, pernikahan mereka tidak akan berjalan baik dan berakhir dengan perpisahan. Terlebih Baekhyun sekarang sedang hamil anak Chanyeol. Dan Kyungsoo tau hati Chanyeol akan semakin jauh darinya.

Dia kalah.

Pada akhirnya dia akan tetap kalah.

Dan untuk kedua kalinya dia akan dibuang, _lagi_.

Kyungsoo menghela nafas, memejamkan mata sejenak dan menatap Chanyeol yang masih memberikan punggungnya untuk Kyungsoo tatap. "Ayo kita bicara, Yeol. Bukankah ini yang kau inginkan?" Chanyeol menoleh, menyatukan kedua alisnya tanda bertanya. Menatap Kyungsoo yang terlihat tenang namun jelas menghindari tatapannya. Chanyeol kembali duduk di kursi semula.

Sebisa mungkin Kyungsoo menata detak jantungnya, telapak tangannya berkeringat dingin. Kyungsoo ingat bagaimana dia mengatakan dengan mudah dan lancar di hadapan Luhan, dan seharusnya kali ini pun dia bisa melakukan hal yang sama. Dan Kyungsoo memulainya…

Menghela nafas sejenak, Kyungsoo dengan pelan mengatakan segalanya, sama seperti apa yang dia katakan ke Luhan. Sedikitpun tidak ada yang berkurang dan di lebih-lebihkan. Tidak ada kontak mata yang Kyungsoo buat dengan Chanyeol. Tentang kehamilannya dengan pria lain, tentang bagaimana Kyungsoo mengenal Chanyeol karna tidak sengaja melihat Baekhyun bercumbu dengan Chanyeol. Dan niat jahat itu muncul begitu saja.

"Aku sungguh putus asa dengan keadaanku saat itu, aku melakukannya dan mengatakan semuanya ke Baekhyun. Baekhyun sekalipun tidak pernah menyebut namamu, tidak pernah menceritakan kisah asmaranya kepada siapapun. Aku tidak marah, dan sisi jahatku muncul begitu saja. Aku tau….aku menyakiti kalian berdua. Tapi…jika Baekhyun memang mencintaimu, kenapa dia diam dan memberikan kekasihnya untukku begitu saja?"

Dan sepanjang Kyungsoo bercerita, mengungkap segala hal di depan Chanyeol, pria jangkung itu hanya mampu memandang dengan tatapan kosongnya. Otaknya serasa mati, tidak tau harus berfikir seperti apa. Hanya hatinya yang berdenyut nyeri, _permainan macam apa iniI_?

"Kau ingin kita bercerai bukan? Baiklah, aku akan mengikuti apa kemaunmu, Yeol" dan helaan nafas berat itu terdengar, menyadarkan Chanyeol dari ketermenungannya. Dia menoleh menatap Kyungsoo yang menunduk. Ada banyak pertanyaan, sangat banyak. Tapi yang Chanyeol inginkan adalah Baekhyun saat ini.

Srek!

Suara keras kursi yang Chanyeol dorong membuat Kyungsoo mendongakkan kepalanya. Chanyeol berdiri menyambar jasnya, wajahnya dengan jelas terlihat mengeras. Kyungsoo takut, tentu saja. Tapi yang dia takutkan adalah ketika Chanyeol meninggalkan kursi makan kemudian menyambar kunci mobil dan berjalan cepat keluar rumah. Kyungsoo panik dan tanpa pikir Panjang pria mungil bermata belok itu mencari kunci mobil miliknya dan menyusul Chanyeol keluar rumah.

Ini sudah sangat malam dan Chanyeol berkendara cukup ugal-ugalan tanpa peduli dengan pengendara lainnya. Yang Kyungsoo cemaskan adalah keselamatan Chanyeol, bagaimanapun pria itu nampak marah, kecewa dan frustasi. Berkendara dengan keadaan emosi seperti itu tidaklah baik menurut Kyungsoo, Kyungsoo ingin memastikan suaminya itu baik-baik saja. Tanpa mereka sadari dibelakang sana ada mobil lain yang tengah mengikuti mereka.

Kyungsoo menghentikan mobilnya begitu sadar dimana Chanyeol berbelok dan masuk ke basement sebuah gedung yang sudah Kyungsoo ketahui itu adalah apartment milik Baekhyun. Selang lima menit kemudian, Kyungsoo kembali melajukan mobilnya menjauh dari gedung tinggi itu dan kembali ke rumah. Rumah yang mungkin tidak lama lagi akan dia tinggali.

Disisi lain, si pemilik mobil yang mengikuti Chanyeol dan Kyungsoo ikut bergerak dari tempat dia berhenti.

Bukannya mematai-matai, tapi itu murni karna rasa penasaran Sehun. Dan benar, ketika Chanyeol keluar rumah setelah mendengar penjelasan Kyungsoo sama seperti yang dijelaskan ke Luhan. Chanyeol marah dan meninggalkan Kyungsoo untuk menemui Baekhyun di apartmentnya. Tidak lama Kyungsoo juga keluar rumah dengan mobilnya pergi mengikuti Chanyeol karna Kyungsoo khawatir dengan Chanyeol yang harus berkendara dalam keadaan emosi. Sehun yang melihat itu kembali menutup pintu dan mengikuti kedua mobil itu. Kedua alis Sehun menyatu saat melihat kedua mobil itu berhenti di dekat apartmentnya. Bedanya mobil Chanyeol masuk ke basement sedangkan Kyungsoo berhenti tidak jauh dari apartmentnya. Sehun memilih masuk ke basement setelah Kyungsoo pergi.

 **e)(o**

Baekhyun dan Luhan berkedip, tangan Luhan memeluk lengan Baekhyun begitu pintu terbuka. Mereka pikir itu Sehun yang datang, tapi ternyata Chanyeol dengan penampilan yang sangat berantakan. Luhan menengok di belakang Chanyeol ketika kekasihnya tidak muncul sama sekali, membuatnya berkerut dan bertanya-tanya kemana kekasihnya? Sedangkan Baekhyun melepas tangan Luhan yang memeluknya sejak wajah Chanyeol muncul di hadapan mereka.

"Chanyeol—"

"Kau…ikut aku"

Chanyeol menarik lengan Baekhyun dan membawanya masuk kemar dengan bantingan pintu setelahnya, Luhan menggigit bibirnya dan segera mencari ponselnya, menghubungi Sehun dengan tangan gemetar.

Sedangkan di dalam kamar tubuh Baekhyun sedikit terbanting di atas Kasur membuatnya sedikit meringis. Chanyeol, kancing bajunya terlepas dibeberapa bagian, dasinya juga berantakan dengan rambut yang sama berantakannya. Wajahnya memerah juga mengeras, nafasnya memburu dan Baekhyun tau jika saat ini Chanyeol sedang emosi, tapi karna apa?

"Chanyeol ada apa dengamu?" tentu saja itu pertanyaan yang wajar bukan?

"Aku yang seharusnya bertanya ada apa denganmu Byun Baekhyun" dan bulu kuduk Baekhyun merinding mendengar nada bicara Chanyeol yang penuh dengan penekanan. Chanyeol mendekat, meremat kedua Pundak Baekhyun, membuat tubuh mungil Baekhyun kaku karna takut itu tiba-tiba saja datang, meski Baekhyun tidak tau apa yang dia takutkan.

"Kutanya padamu dan jawab dengan jujur" Chanyeol menyentuh dagu Baekhyun agar menatapnya "Kau…sebenarnya kau mencintaiku atau tidak, Baek?"

Baekhyun mengernyit. Oh…pertanyaan macam apa itu? Batinnya. Tangan Baekhyun memegang pergelangan Chanyeol yang masih berada di atas pundaknya, tersenyum manis dan mengangguk.

"Kau tau apa jawabanku, Yeol"

"Jawab Byun Baekhyun"

"Hei…ada apa denganmu, hm?" Baekhyun mengelus pipi Chanyeol mencoba untuk menghilangkan wajah mengeras itu. "Aku mencintaimu, Yeol. Berapa kali harus kukatakan?" dan setelah itu Chanyeol mundur beberapa langkah, menggelengkan kepalanya membuat Baekhyun merasa kehilangkan.

"Aku bahkan tidak tau apa ucapanmu itu sebuah kejujuran atau bukan"

"Chanyeolla…"

"Kau bilang kau mencintaiku, tapi kau dengan mudahnya memberikan kekasihmu sendiri untuk orang lain yang tidak dikenalnya. Apa aku barang yang bisa di buang dan diberikan orang lain ketika orang itu memintanya? Kau anggap apa aku ini, Baek?"

Dan Baekhyun seperti disadarkan pada sesuatu, tubuhnya menegang dan bayangan di kepalanya yang seperti diputarkan film lama yang harus Baekhyun lihat kembali. Sorot kecewa dari Chanyeol sungguh menyakitinya. Dan Baekhyun tau kemana arah pembicaraan Chanyeol saat ini.

Chanyeol sudah tau semuanya.

Tapi siapa? Siapa yang memberitahu Chanyeol?

"Maafkan aku, Yeol…"

"Jadi benar ya" Chanyeol tertawa dalam gumamannya yang dapat Baekhyun dengar. Bohong jika Baekhyun baik-baik saja melihat itu semua. Chanyeol kecewa padanya, dia menyakiti Chanyeol untuk kesekian kalinya.

Chanyeol berbalik badan dan menjauh dari Baekhyun, Baekhyun menggeleng cepat dan mencegah Chanyeol untuk pergi lagi.

Tidak.

Kali ini Baekhyun tidak akan membiarkan Chanyeol pergi meninggalkannya. Tidak lagi, setelah dengan jahatnya dia menyakiti Chanyeol. Baekhyun memeluk Chanyeol dari belakang, tangannya melingkar erat di perut Chanyeol yang bahkan tidak meresponnya. Baekhyun tau dia salah, tapi Baekhyun tidak melakukannya tanpa sebuah alasan. Alasan bodoh yang baru disadarinya.

"Ini salahku, aku yang salah. Maafkan aku…sungguh maafkan aku, Yeol" Chanyeol masih bergeming dan Baekhyun menempelkan sebelah pipinya di punggung Chanyeol. Rasanya begitu hangat tapi begitu jauh, dan Baekhyun benci sesak yang dirasakannya ini.

"Aku bukan orang yang mudah terbuka, kau tau itu, kan?" Baekhyun tersenyum miris ketika sadar pria yang dipeluknya sedikitpun tidak meresponnya, meski begitu Baekhyun tetap melanjutkannya. "Aku dan Kyungsoo sudah sangat dekat, perasaan kami sudah seperti saudara kandung. Tapi tetap saja, aku tidak bisa menceritakan semunya ke Kyungsoo tentang dirimu. Kisah asmaraku, aku tidak bisa membaginya. Sebelum mengenalmu, Kyungsoo dan keluarganya adalah satu-satunya orang yang kumiliki setelah orangtuaku tidak ada." Baekhyun melepas pelukannya, melangkah mundur, menghapus airmatanya.

"Kyungsoo dan keluarganya sangat baik, bahkan aku tidak tau dengan cara apa aku harus membalasnya. Kyungsoo dan aku memiliki sifat yang sama, kami tidak bisa seterbuka itu untuk masalah asmara. Dan kami sama-sama tidak ingin ikut campur. Yang kami tau, kami sama-sama punya kekasih, hanya sebatas itu. Dan saat itu, aku mendapati sahabatku tengah menangis, dia frustasi dan aku tidak tau ada apa dengannya, aku terlalu asik dengan kekasihku sampai aku melupakan sahabatku sendiri"

Punggung tegap itu masih bergeming, tidak bergerak untuk berbalik dan menatap Baekhyun. Tidak melihat bagaimana Baekhyun menghapus berkali-kali airmatanya, menggigit bibir bawahnya untuk menyamarkan getaran suaranya.

"Kyungsoo hamil, dan masalah lain datang begitu saja. Aku tidak bisa melihatnya menderita, Yeol. Aku tidak bisa. Aku ingin sekali saja membalas kebaikan keluarga Kyungsoo, membantunya meskipun itu tidak sebanding. Aku menawarkan sebuah bantuan dan aku tidak tau jika itu akan menyangkutmu, menyeretmu kedalam ini. Maafkan aku…"

"Aku tidak tau darimana Kyungsoo bisa mengenalmu. Tapi dia mencintaimu, sangat mencintaimu" Baekhyun mengatakan dengan suara mencicit pelan di akhir kalimatnya, meski sangat pelan tetapi Chanyeol masih bisa mendengarnya. Tanpa Baekhyun tahu, Chanyeol sudah mengepalkan tangannya. "…Maaf, aku bukannya menjadikanmu barang yang bisa kuberikan seenaknya ke orang lain, tidak. Sama sekali tidak, kau berharga untukku. Aku tidak rela tapi aku tidak bisa mengatakan tidak saat binar bahagia itu terpancar dari mata Kyungsoo. Aku pergi bukan untuk mencari pria lain, tidak. Tapi aku sadar, aku bukan orang yang kuat dan baik-baik saja jika harus melihat kekasihku menikah dengan sahabatku. Aku memang pengecut, maka dari itu aku kabur. Pengecut ini kabur dan menjauh dari masalah" dan Baekhyun tersedak oleh tangisnya, tidak bisa lagi menahan tangis penyesalannya.

Baekhyun menyentuh jas milik Chanyeol, menggenggamnya minta sebuah perhatian. Entah itu atas dasar hatinya atau si kecil yang tumbuh di perutnya yang minta diperhatikan.

"Kau memang bodoh, Baekhyuna" dan Baekhyun tersentak saat tubuh menjulang tinggi itu berbalik dan menariknya kedalam pelukan Chanyeol. "Kau bodoh, sangat bodoh" Baekhyun mengangguk cepat, biarkan saja Chanyeol mengatainya bodoh sepuasnya. Tidak apa. Asal pria ini tidak pergi, biarkan Chanyeol melepas penatnya, marah kepadanya, tidak apa asal Chanyeol tetap dalam pelukannya.

"Chanyeol, maafkan aku…sungguh aku minta maaf, Chanyeol…"

 _Maaf telah merubahmu_ _menjadi_ _seorang monster karna_ _sikap pengecutku_ _,_

 _Maaf karna membuatmu tersiksa selama bertahun-tahun,_

 _Maaf telah membuatmu terkurung dalam pernikahan kejam itu,_

 _Maaf telah meninggalkanmu,_

 _Maaf atas semua kelakuanku,_

 _Maafkan pengecut ini, Chanyeol._

"Menjadi orang baik itu bagus dan luar biasa, tidak semua orang bias melakukannya. Tapi kau harus bisa menempatkannya, Baek. Buka mata lebar-lebar, siapa yang ingin kau tolong, cari tau apa akibat dari itu semua. Jangan hanya mendengar dan kau langsung mengangguk. Dengar, lihat, cari tau, lalu putuskan apakah kau harus membantunya atau tidak. Kau memang baik tapi kau bodoh. Kau bodoh dan tidak peka"

Oke, ini sudah cukup banyak Chanyeol menyematkan kata 'bodoh' untuknya. Dalam dekapan pria jangkung itu, bibir Baekhyun mengerucut lucu, kesal juga lama-lama di katai bodoh terus. Dan Baekhyun jadi ingat Luhan, kenapa Chanyeol dan Luhan tidak ada bedanya? Mengatakan dia baik tapi bodoh, dan Baekhyun masih tidak mengerti kenapa.

"Kyungsoo tau hubungan kita dulu."

Sontak Baekhyun memberi jarak diantara mereka, mulutnya terbuka tidak percaya, menatap Chanyeol yang menunduk menatapnya. Tidak ada lagi wajah mengeras itu, tidak ada lagi wajah memerah karna marah, dan lebih dari itu, Chanyeol menatapnya lembut.

"Kyungsoo sering melihat kita saat kuliah dulu, dia tau hubungan kita. Dan kehamilan yang menimpanya membuat hatinya membeku. Kyungsoo tidak ingin kau Bahagia denganku sedangkan dia—"

"Tidak mungkin…"

"Baek, dengarkan aku" Baekhyun menggeleng tidak percaya, pandangannya mengabur dan Chanyeol menggapai Pundak ringkih itu dan mengangkat dagu Baekhyun untuk menatapnya "Kyungsoo sendiri yang mengatakannya. Dan dia melakukannya dengan sengaja. Itulah kenapa ku bilang kau bodoh. Kau sendiri yang menciptakan keadaan ini. Karna apa? Karna kebodohanmu dan kebaikanmu."

"Tapi Kyungsoo…dia…bagaimana mungkin?"

"Sejujurnya aku kecewa, sangat kecewa dengan keputusanmu. Dan aku marah. Aku merasa seperti boneka kayu yang bergerak karena tangan-tangan kalian. Mengikuti drama sialan ini."

Baekhyun meringis saat Chanyeol mendongak dan mengacak rambutnya, dan wajah memerah Chanyeol kembali terlihat. Baekhyun meraih Chanyeol, memeluknya dengan kedua lengannya yang melingkar di leher Chanyeol membuatnya sedikit berjinjit. Chanyeol melihat Baekhyun yang menatapnya penuh sesal. Baekhyun tidak suka wajah Chanyeol yang seperti itu, jadi tanpa pikir panjang diciumnya dagu Chanyeol yang seketika muncul kerutan karna aksi aneh Baekhyun, menurut Chanyeol.

"Jangan marah, aku minta maaf karna aku bodoh. Aku salah dan aku berjanji akan memperbaikinya. Kau bukan boneka, kau manusia tampan yang aku cintai. Kau _daddy_ dari bayi kita"

 _Sh_ _*_ _t!_

Chanyeol benci tatapan Baekhyun itu. Tatapan yang justru terlihat menggoda, dan apa-apaan panggilan _daddy_ itu? Sungguh, belajar darimana kekasih mungilnya ini? Menggunakan kehamilannya untuk meluluhkan hatinya, menggodanya. Dan Chanyeol luluh, memberi jarak antara dia dan Baekhyun untuk berjongkok. Baekhyun terkejut saat kaosnya dibuka Chanyeol dan sentuhan lembut dari bibir dingin Chanyeol menyapa perutnya.

Chanyeol mendongak saat dirasakannya ada jemari yang mengelus rambutnya, sebuah senyum lebar dengan mata sipit menyapanya. Meski dia kecewa dan marah, tetap saja rasa cintanya untuk sosok mungil di depannya ini mampu meluluhkannya. Chanyeol berdiri dan lagi, dia memeluk Baekhyun erat setelah menghela nafas dan terkekeh kemudian.

Menertawakan keadaan yang bermain-main dengan hidupnya bertahun-tahun dan Chanyeol baru menyadari ini. Betapa ini sangat melelahkan? Sungguh, Chanyeol tidak habis pikir dia akan menjadi salah satu pemeran dalam cerita yang Chanyeol kutuk ini. Memikirkan dosa apa yang dia buat di masa lalu hingga dia harus mengalami kisah seperti ini.

"Kau tau, aku tetap akan memaafkanmu sebanyak apapun dan sesering apapun kau membuat kesalahan."

"Aku tau, karna kau mencintaiku" Baekhyun terkekeh lucu membuat Chanyeol tersenyum lebar. "Tapi aku janji aku tidak akan mengulanginya lagi. Aku akan belajar untuk tidak menjadi si baik hati yang bodoh"

"Kau benar, kau perlu belajar dari Luhan."

"Kenapa Luhan?"

"Setidaknya dia jauh lebih pintar darimu, sayang" Baekhyun menggerutu dengan menenggelamkan kepalanya di dada Chanyeol. "Bagaimana dengan hari ini, kau baik? Dia tidak rewel, kan?" Baekhyun mengangguk tapi menggeleng kemudian, membuat Chanyeol mengernyit bingung.

"Tadi Luhan memasak ramen tapi aku tidak suka, bayi kita tidak mau makan ramen dan lagipula bukankah itu tidak baik untuk aku yang hamil? Dan untungnya Sehun membelikanku makanan yang aku mau. Tapi setelah makan aku memuntahkan semuanya dan Sehun juga yang membantuku. Luhan membuatkanku susu yang rasanya aku tidak suka. Dan…"

"Dan?"

"…dan aku sangat merindukanmu, bayi kita merindukanmu. Aku ingin memelukmu seharian tapi kau sibuk, kau mengabaikanku juga pesanku sedangkan Sehun dan Luhan bermesraan di depanku. Aku…aku menangis"

Di balik pintu ada dua sosok yang memutar bola matanya dan berekspresi jijik dengan sikap manja Baekhyun. Sedangkan Chanyeol tengah tertawa dengan sikap manja Baekhyun yang belum pernah dilihatnya. Sungguh, apa ini efek dari orang hamil? Menggemaskan sekali Baekhyun- _nya_.

Malam itu Chanyeol terus mengusap-usap perut Baekhyun, Baekhyun terus bergerak dalam tidurnya karna tidak nyaman dengan posisi bagaimanapun. Dan akan terbangun jika gerakan mengusap Chanyeol berhenti. Bayi mereka sedang ingin diperhatikan _daddy_ -nya sepertinya.

Berbeda dengan Luhan dan Sehun yang tidak bisa tidur, memikirkan hari esok yang mungkin saja mendapat teguran dari Chanyeol karna Baekhyun mengadu barusan. Memang temannya itu kurang ajar. Namun disisi lain Luhan bersyukur, Chanyeol telah mewakilkannya untuk menjelaskan ke Baekhyun tentang 'pengkhianatan' yang selalu dia ucapkan di depan Baekhyun.

 **TBC**

Happy Birthday Kim Jongdae, Chenie Chen Chen...

Spesial update pas ulang tahun King Vocal Chen

Chapter depan end yaaa….yeeeee! akhirnya. FF ini dari awal niatnya saya buat untuk cemilan aja karna FL sama PDLMB lama gak update dan bingung mo lanjut eh gak taunya malah kayak jadi ff utama macem dua ff lainnya. Tapi untung cepet selese karna emang udah kesusun jalan ceritanya. Cepet apa lama sih?

Lama update hampir 2 bulan karna laptop ku keyboardnya udah error, beberapa huruf gak fungsi jadi aku males, mood ilang dan aku gak terlalu suka ngetik di hp. Jadi pas di kerjaan agak senggang aku manfaatin komputer buat nulis ff. dan karna laptop ku masih gak begitu fungsi jadi untuk ff selanjutnya mungkin juga ngaret updatenya. Jadi dimohon untuk sabar yaaa :v

Sekian dan selamat membaca, dan saya biasanya mau lanjut nulis klo banyak yang minat dengan meninggalkan review, bukan review yang isinya "Next" karna kurasa itu review yang tidak niat. Hehe (Ketawa ala Baekhyun)

Oh ya jangan lupa mampi di ff FlashLigt sama PDLMB


	11. Chapter 11

Surat perceraian itu sudah berisi tanda tangan Kyungsoo. Beberapa hari yang lalu seorang kurir datang mengantar surat yang sudah dapat Kyungsoo tebak. Dibukanya surat itu, surat perceraian yang Chanyeol layangkan. Tidak ada airmata yang keluar, maniknya hanya menatap datar dan tangannya bergerak begitu saja menandatangani tanpa tersisa satupun.

Semenjak pengakuan itu, chanyol tidak pernah kembali ke rumah. Asisten Chanyeol di kantor datang untuk mengambil beberapa keperluan Chanyeol, Kyungsoo mengambilkan apa yang asisten itu katakan sesuai keperluan Chanyeol. Dan semenjak itu tidak ada lagi yang datang kerumahnya, komunikasi via ponsel juga tidak ada. Dan tentang Baekhyun, Kyungsoo berniat untuk meminta maaf suatu saat nanti. Tidak sekarang, karna Kyungsoo tidak ingin ada sebuah pertengkaran. Dan untuk urusan orang tuanya, Kyungsoo akan menjelaskan semuanya.

Kyungsoo menyerahkan semuanya kepada pengacaranya, apa yang pengacara itu katakan maka Kyungsoo cukup mengiyakan dan urusannya dengan Chanyeol segera selesai.

 **e)(o**

Perceraian antara Kyungsoo dan Chanyeol berjalan cepat. Chanyeol tidak lagi menempati rumah yang dulu dia tinggali dengan Kyungsoo meskipun itu jelas miliknya. Mungkin Chanyeol akan menjualnya dengan hasil penjualan rumah akan Chanyeol berikan semuanya kepada mantan suaminya, bagaimanapun Chanyeol masih ingin bertanggungjawab. Sedangkan Kyungsoo kembali ke orangtuanya, mantan suaminya itu bilang ke Chanyeol untuk tidak mengkhawatirkan tanggapan orangtua Kyungsoo. Setelah pertemuan terakhir itu Chanyeol tidak begitu tau kabar Kyungsoo, karna setelah mereka tidak terikat dalam hubungan apapun mereka benar-benar tidak saling mau tau kabar masing-masing.

Lebih tepatnya ingin melupakan masa lalu dan memulai hidup baru dengan orang yang mereka cintai.

Luhan dan Sehun kembali ke Prancis. Sebenarnya Baekhyun melarang mereka pergi dan menunggu persalinannya, tapi Sehun memiliki urusan dan mengharuskannya kembali ke Prancis. Dan Luhan, tentu saja akan ikut kekasihnya pergi. Dan mereka berpisah dengan tangisan tiga orang yang justru terlihat seperti anak kecil dimata Chanyeol. Di Prancis memang mereka bertiga tidak terpisahkan dan saling melengkapi, dan untuk pertama kalinya mereka akan berpisah dengan Baekhyun yang harus tinggal dengan Chanyeol di Seoul, tanah kelahirannya.

"Aku tidak mau menikah dengan perut membuncit dan wajah bengkak seperti ini, Yeol! Kenapa kau tidak peka? Kau bodoh atau apa?" Baekhyun bersungut saat lagi-lagi Chanyeol mengajaknya untuk menikah. _Hell.._! Baekhyun hamil karenanya, bukankah seharusnya pria mungil ini senang kalau Chanyeol bertanggungjawab?

"Aku sudah bilang akan bertanggungjawab, B jadi—"

"Tapi aku tidak mau saat perutku membuncit dan wajah membengkak, _Dobby_!"

Chanyeol memejamkan matanya, menghembuskan nafas pelan dan mengangguk. Baekhyun memang hamil tua, perkiraan dokter tinggal dua bulan lagi dan Baekhyun akan melahirkan. Perubahan Baekhyun memang jauh, mulai dari sikap dan sifatnya lalu nafsu makannya. Nafsu makan Baekhyun yang luar biasa meningkat, membuat tubuh yang dulunya kecil mungil kini terlihat membulat di semua bagian. Baekhyun sering mengeluh dengan berat badannya, tapi setiap malam Baekhyunlah yang paling rajin membangunkan Chanyeol untuk membeli makanan ini dan itu.

Sebenarnya Chanyeol sudah mengajak Baekhyun menikah ketika perceraiannya dengan Kyungsoo selesai, saat perut Baekhyun belum membuncit dan wajah tidak membengkak seperti saat ini. Tapi Baekhyun tidak mau karna saat itu masa kehamilan Baekhyun berada di fase dimana setiap saat Baekhyun akan muntah, pusing dan lemas.

Baekhyun bilang dia takut saat di altar tiba-tiba di muntah dan Baekhyun tidak mau pernikahannya menjadi pernikahan mengerikan seumur hidupnya. Pada akhirnya chanyeol yang akan tetap mengangguk menuruti Baekhyun.

"Jadi kau tidak mau menikah denganku begitu?"

"Tentu saja aku mau, tapi setelah Pudding lahir"

Chanyeol nampak berfikir kemudian mengangguk "Baiklah, itu berarti dua bulan lagi"

"Apa? Dua bulan lagi?"

"Kau ingat apa yang dokter Han katakan, kau di prediksi akan melahirkan kemungkinan dua bulan lagi, sayang. Setelah itu kita menikah—Aaw…Yak…kenapa memukulku, Baek?" Chanyeol mengusap kepalanya yang baru saja di pukul Baekhyun.

"Aiyyyeeuu…kau pikir begitu Pudding lahir kita langsung menikah begitu, _Dobby_? Dimana otakmu, huh? Dia masih sangat bayi, dia butuh banyak tidur dan menyusu. Setidaknya tunggu sampai Pudding berusia enam sampai tujuh bulan atau..satu tahun? Kenapa kau tidak sabar sekali sih, Yeol" Baekhyun berdecak tak percaya dengan Chanyeol yang tidak sabar.

Chanyeol melirik tepat di perut Baekhyun yang menggembung, itu lucu dan sungguh Chanyeol makin gemas saat matanya beralih ke arah pipi Baekhyun yang semakin membulat. Apalagi saat Baekhyun memajukan bibirnya di buat manyun lucu begitu seperti mulut ikan. Merasa di perhatikan, Baekhyun menoleh dengan sedikit mendongak menatap Chanyeol.

"Kau kenapa? Kenapa senyum-senyum begitu?" Chanyeol menggeleng dengan mengulum senyumnya. Baekhyun mengernyit "Kau aneh, Yeol."

Chanyeol tidak peduli Baekhyun mau mengatainya apa, tidak peduli seberapa banyak Baekhyun memukulnya, tidak peduli Baekhyun akan mengomelinya. Chanyeol baik-baik saja dengan itu, dokter Han bilang itu wajar karna bawaan orang hamil memang begitu.

Chanyeol mendekatkan tubuhnya ke arah Baekhyun yang bersandar di bantal yang Chanyeol tumpuk, Chanyeol meletakkan tangannya di atas perut buncit Baekhyun. Pria yang beberapa bulan lagi akan di panggil _Daddy_ ini selalu suka dengan kegiatan seperti ini. Chanyeol mengelusnya pelan, Baekhyun yang merasakan telapak tangan Chanyeol mengusap perutnya itu tersenyum. Hal yang sama, Baekhyun juga menyukai perilaku Chanyeol yang satu ini.

"O-Oh…Chanyeol lihat…Pudding mulai lagi…uwaaaahh" Baekhyun menepuk-tepuk lengan Chanyeol dengan semangat dan Chanyeol segera mendekatkan wajahnya di perut Baekhyun, mengajak sang bayi untuk bicara.

"Pudding- _ah_ , kau merindukan _Daddy_ , hum?" dan tendangan tepat di telinga Chanyeol mereka rasakan. Chanyeol dan Baekhyun saling memandang dengan bibir terbuka dan tertawa kemudian.

"Pudding pasti sangat merindukanmu, Pudding- _ah_ ~~~ kau merindukan _Daddy_ -mu~~" Baekhyun berbicara dengan nada seprti anak kecil "Seharian dia hanya diam dan lihat, Yeol…ya ya ya ini lucu" dan Baekhyun akan selalu tertawa ketika perutnya bergerak-gerak karna Pudding (nama panggilan untuk bayi mereka) menendang-tendang di perut Baekhyun.

Chanyeol ikut tertawa ketika Pudding merasakan sentuhan Chanyeol, dimana tangan Chanyeol menyentuh disitulah Pudding akan menendang. Dan Baekhyun menyukai perasaan aneh di perutnya namun menyenangkan, dan _euporia_ yang hanya bisa dia rasakan sendiri tak bisa di ungkapkan Baekhyun dengan kata-kata. Anehnya, Pudding akan menendang ketika Baekhyun ada kontak fisik dengan Chanyeol. Bahkan pernah ketika Chanyeol harus tugas keluar kota selama dua hari, Pudding sama sekali tidak merespon.

Jika ibu hamil atau _carrier_ lain yang hamil, mungkin akan cemburu tapi Baekhyun tidak, Baekhyun Bahagia dengan itu. Baekhyun tau betapa Chanyeol menginginkan bayi mereka, dia juga mengingkannya tapi melihat bagaimana chanyeol yang sengaja menghamilinya dulu bias terlihat seberapa besar Chanyeol mencintainya hingga cinta itu sudah Pudding rasakan sebelum bertemu mereka. Pudding selalu merindukan kehadiran Chanyeol, begitu juga dengan Baekhyun yang selalu merindukan kekasihnya meski terkadang Baekhyun akan bersikap _tsundere_ di depan Chanyeol.

 **e)(o**

Baekhyun mengeluh setiap kali menatap pantulannya di cermin, dia akan bergidik dan selalu berteriak ke Chanyeol untuk menutup semua cermin dengan kertas atau apapun itu. Chanyeol hanya akan menanggapi tingkah Baekhyun yang satu ini dengan menghela nafas kemudian menurutinya, bahkan cermin kecil pun Chanyeol harus menjauhkannya. Baekhyun selalu menyalahkan cermin dan Chanyeol. Contohnya…

" _Ya! Kenapa ada cermin di toilet Chanyeol! Aku sudah menyuruhmu untuk tidak menyisakan satupun cermin!"_

Dan Chanyeol akan bergegas mencari koran untuk menutup cermin itu sambil mengomel.

" _Ini karenamu, Yeol aku jadi membengkak."_

" _Kau pasti mengeluarkan spermamu terlalu banyak, lihat aku jadi seperti bola"_

" _Ya Park Chanyeol…kau tau aku akan hamil dalam sekali tembak. Kenapa kau berkali-kali menggagahiku sampek spermamu masuk banyak? Huh? Lihat-lihat aku jadi genduuuuuut T.T"_

Dan masih banyak lainnya. Chanyeol hanya akan mengangguk dan minta maaf lalu memeluk Baekhyun yang menangis sampai si mungil tertidur. Pagi harinya Baekhyun akan lupa semuanya seolah dia tidak pernah mengumpat atau menyalahkan Chanyeol. Dan karena Baekhyun yang selalu menyalahkan spermanya yang tidak tau apa-apa itu, Chanyeol jadi mengutuk cermin di apartmentnya.

Rasanya Chanyeol tidak sabar ingin Pudding segera lahir dan tidak lagi mendengar Baekhyun mengomel dan menyalahkannya juga spermanya.

"Sabar Chanyeol, kau pasti kuat. Tinggal menghitung hari dan Baekhyun akan mengeluarkan Pudding" Chanyeol menepuk pelan dadanya sambal mengangguk-angguk menenangkan diri sendiri.

 **e)(o**

Malam ini Baekhyun seperti kucing yang jinak dengan majikannya. Sejak Chanyeol pulang lebih awal karna Baekhyun terus menghubunginya sambil merengek menyuruhnya pulang, Baekhyun menempel terus dengan Chanyeol. Bahkan di kamar mandi ketika Chanyeol mendapat panggilan alam pun Baekhyun hanya memberi waktu satu menit.

Chanyeol benar-benar bisa gila.

Chanyeol keluar dari kamar mandi setelah kegiatannya mencuci muka setelah menemani Baekhyun makan malam. Chanyeol berdiri diam saat manik hitamnya melihat Baekhyun yang tanpa atasan dan hanya menggunakan _boxer_ milik Chanyeol.

"Baek, kenapa tidak pakai baju?" kakinya berjalan mendekat, naik ke atas kasur dan meraih kaos Baekhyun yang tergeletak di samping si mungil.

Baekhyun hanya menggeleng pelan, wajahnya menunduk tapi mata melirik Chanyeol dengan bibir yang di kulum ke dalam, menaham senyum. Chanyeol mengernyit dan setelah memperhatikan dengan jeli malam ini Baekhyun nampak menggemaskan, membuat Chanyeol gemas dan tiba-tiba ingin bercinta. Apalagi gaya Baekhyun yang jelas menggodanya seperti ini, Chanyeol menyeringai. Lagipula sudah beberapa minggu ini Chanyeol selalu melakukannya sendiri di kamar mandi karna Baekhyun terus menolaknya.

"Sayang, eerrr…boleh aku memintanya malam ini?"

"Hum?"

"Eiiiiyy…ayolah, apa kau tega membiarkan aku melakukannya sendiri lagi?"

Baekhyun mengerucut saat Chanyeol mengatakannya, seolah-olah Chanyeol menuduh Baekhyun tidak mau melayaninya. Oke, dia sedang hamil dan sangat sensitif. Tapi malam ini memang Baekhyun terlihat berbeda. Bisa jadi memang hormonnya atau memang Baekhyun yang menginginkan _itu_.

Chanyeol semakin mendekat, senyum menggoda itu jelas dia perlihatkan di depan Baekhyun, mengusap pinggang Baekhyun dengan bibir yang mulai menciumi bahu telanjang itu.

"Baekhyunee…mau ya? Hanya malam ini sungguh" Baekhyun tersenyum malu-malu terlebih saat Chanyeol memohon begitu dengan dua jari membentuk tanda _peace_ , entah bagaimana ada kepuasan tersendiri.

"Hu eum. Tapi…"

"Apalagi Baek~~?" Chanyeol mulai frustasi.

"Bagaimana kalau terjadi apa-apa dengan Pudding? Kau kan suka bermain kasar, Yeol" dan kalimat Baekhyun berhasil membuat wajah Chanyeol memerah sedangkan Baekhyun hanya mengerucut lucu terlihat kesal saat mengingat cara Chanyeol yang bermain kasar.

"Baekhyunee, aku janji kali ini akan sangat pelan, saaaaangat pelan. Pudding tidak akan kenapa-kenapa. Lagipula Pudding sangat menyukaiku, pasti dia senang _Daddy_ -nya menyapa lebih dekat, benarkan?"

Baekhyun berfikir lalu mengangguk. "Baiklah" dan seruan semangat Baekhyun dengan gigi putihnya yang terlihat karna senyuman lebarnya membuat sumringah.

Chanyeol membaringkan tubuh Baekhyun hati-hati, bagaimanapun perut Baekhyun sudah sangat besar seperti sudah siap untuk meletus jika tertusuk jarum dan Chanyeol takut Baekhyun akan kesakitan. Tapi disisi lain Chanyeol terpesona luar biasa, meski tubuh Baekhyun hampir besar di semua bagian tapi di mata Chanyeol itu terlihat seksi. Pipi _mochi_ yang hampir menelan hidung si pria hamil rasanya Chanyeol ingin segera memakannya.

Chanyeol tidak berkedip selama memandangi tubuh Baekhyun yang sudah berbaring dengan kedua kaki yang terbuka masih dengan boxer yang menempel di tubuhnya. Baekhyun tersenyum jahil saat melihat bagaimana mata kekasih jangkungnya itu tengah memandangi tubuhnya dengan kekaguman yang sangat jelas.

Jiwa menggoda Baekhyun yang belum pernah terlihat kini muncul. Jari kaki sebelah kanannya bergerak menyentuh selatan Chanyeol, Chanyeol menganga saat lamunannya disadarkan dengan cara yang tak diduganya. Chanyeol menunduk menatap jari kaki Baekhyun yang masih bertahan disana, kemudian matanya bergulir tepat di mata Baekhyun yang mengerling dengan bibir bawahnya yang digigit kecil, sangat menggoda.

"Oh…sial! kau benar-benar nakal, Baek" Chanyeol menggeram karna hanya disentuh dengan jari kaki begitu saja dia sudah tegang dan Chanyeol tidak melewatkan senyum kemenangan kekasihnya.

Baekhyun ingin bangun dan melepas kain yang menempel di tubuh Chanyeol, tapi dia kesulitan melakukannya karna Pudding yang membuat pergerakannya cukup sulit. "Chanyeol, buka bajumu" oke, ini benar-benar adalah yang pertama kalinya Baekhyun meminta. Sejak pertama mereka bercinta Chanyeol-lah yang meminta dan memulainya meski Baekhyun juga menikmatinya.

Jika wajah Chanyeol terlihat sangat nafsu, sejujurnya jika di lihat secara jelas Baekhyun-lah yang lebih nafsu. Hormonnya yang ingin di manja, ingin bercinta memang sudah muncul ketika bangun tidur dan Chanyeol meninggalkannya di apartment sendiri. Dan karna tidak tahan pada akhirnya Baekhyun menghubungi Chanyeol untuk cepat pulang. Dan inilah yang di inginkannya.

Chanyeol melepas seluruh kain yang menempel ditubuhnya kemudian segera menarik turun _boxer_ milik Baekhyun dan melemparnya begitu saja. Membuka lebar kedua kaki Baekhyun dengan Chanyeol yang sudah memposisikan kejantanannya di dekat lubang yang berkedut minta untuk dimasuki. Mungkin karna nafsu yang sudah tidak bisa ditahan, tidak ada pemanasan atau apapun seperti yang dulu-dulu mereka lakukan.

"Chanyeol tunggu!" Chanyeol menggeram, padahal tinggal tusuk saja dan Baekhyun menghentikannya. Tidak taukah kalau Chanyeol sudah sangat keras sampai rasanya sangat sakit.

"Aarrggg…apalagi sih Baek?!"

"Aku dengar kalau dengan posisi seperti ini saat sedang hamil tua itu akan berbahaya. Bisakah kita ganti posisi?" Chanyeol menunduk dan segera mengangguk saja.

Chanyeol mengernyit saat Baekhyun tidur menyamping, Chanyeol menaikkan salah satu alisnya tidak mengerti. Kesal melihat ke lolotan Chanyeol, Baekhyun memutar bola matanya kemudian dagunya dia gerakkan ke arah punggungnya.

"Kita gunakan posisi ini, aku tidak mau kenapa-kenapa dengan Pudding-ku"

"Aaah…aku mengerti"

Dan mereka memulainya, Chanyeol yang mencium bahu Baekhyun terlebih dahulu dari belakang sedangkan satu tangannya menjadi bantal kepala Baekhyun. Baekhyun memejamkan matanya dan mulai mendesah ketika _miliknya_ yang mungil sedang Chanyeol permainkan dibawah sana. Kaki saling menumpu dan suara kecipak karna lidah yang saling menyatu menjadi pengiring lagu dalam sesi malam ini. Chanyeol sesekali akan menggeram ketika Baekhyun berusaha untuk mendominasi ciuman mereka.

"Chanyeol masukkan"

"Oh…siap, _Babe_ "

"Tapi pelan-pelan bodoh"

"Iya-iya, Baekhyun sayaaang. Pudding- _ah_ mari bertemu _Daddy_ nak"

Dan Baekhyun merintih juga mendesah ketika _milik_ Chanyeol sudah masuk sepenuhnya. Chanyeol benar-benar menurutinya untuk melakukannya dengan pelan, bahkan sangat pelan. Dengan tempo yang pelan Chanyeol memaju mundurkan kejantanannya, Baekhyun akan mendesah, meremat jari-jari Chanyeol yang menyentuh pinggangnya. Peluh mulai mengalir di sekujur tubuh keduanya.

Baekhyun tersenyum dalam setiap tusukan yang Chanyeol berikan. Dia teringat bagaimana mereka melakukannya pertama kali. Itu sangat sakit tetapi sangat luar biasa ketika Chanyeol dan dirinya bercinta di dalam rumah yang saat itu ada Kyungsoo disana, masih berstatus suami Chanyeol. Tapi mereka seakan buta hingga tidak mempedulikan akan kehadiran Kyungsoo.

Tidak hanya desahan milik Baekhyun ataupun geraman milik Chanyeol saat itu, tapi ada tangis, amarah, rasa kecewa dan juga kerinduan. Baekhyun ingat bagaimana Chanyeol terlihat sangat frustasi, dan itu karna ulahnya. Bukan hanya Baekhyun yang menangis tapi Chanyeol juga menangis sama seperti Baekhyun. Dan semenjak itu Baekhyun mengakui jika dirinya memang kalah, sebesar apapun dia mencoba menghindar dari Chanyeol dan berpura-pura tidak mengenalnya, Baekhyun akan jatuh lagi, lagi dan lagi. Dia sangat mencintai Park Chanyeol.

Baekhyun memejamkan matanya, bisa dia rasakan sesuatu yang hangat mengalir dari sudut matanya dengan bibir yang tersenyum. Ada nafas hangat yang menerpa tepat di wajahnya dan kening yang menyatu dengan keningnya. Itu kekasihnya, calon _Daddy_ dari Pudding. Park Chanyeol.

"Jangan menangis, katakan jika aku menyakitimu, sayang"

Baekhyun membuka matanya, tidak sadar sejak kapan Chanyeol membalik tubuhnya hingga telentang dan Baekhyun tidak lagi peduli. Baekhyun tersenyum saat mata terpejamnya itu terbuka, menatap wajah tampan Chanyeol yang juga menatapnya. Baekhyun menangkup wajah Chanyeol dan membawa keduanya dalam ciuman lembut yang berubah menjadi lumatan yang jelas di dominasi oleh Chanyeol.

Baekhyun mendongat ketika Chanyeol berubah menjadi sedikit cepat ketika bergerak di bawah sana, kesempatan yang tidak pernah Chanyeol sia-siakan, mencumbui dan menandai leher putih menggoda Baekhyun. Chanyeol bergerak semakin cepat dan dengan itu maka desahan Baekhyun akan semakin keras.

"Chanyeol…oh…chanshh…yaaa…haaah…"

Chanyeol tersenyum bangga saat Baekhyun berhasil mengeluarkan sperma-nya, Chanyeol tidak menunggu lama untuk menjemput pencapaiannya. Pria yang diselimuti nafsu itu memegang pinggang Baekhyun sedangkan si pria hamil itu mulai meremat sprei yang memang sudah berantakan. Bayangannya kabur saat merasakan kenikmatan di setiap Gerakan Chanyeol, dan Baekhyun mulai meringis ketika milik Chanyeol membesar dan siap menembakkan spermanya ke dalam tubuh Baekhyun. Tapi tidak hanya itu yang membuatnya meringis, pinggangnya juga terasa mulai sakit.

"C-Chanyeol…Chanyeolla…perutku…"

Chanyeol tidak begitu mendengar apa yang Baekhyun katakan, Chanyeol juga tidak begitu melihat wajah memucat Baekhyun karna Chanyeol tengah fokus untuk mengejar pencapaiannya yang kini sudah siap untuk tusukan terakhirnya. Chanyeol mendongak, mata terpejam nikmat dan mulut sedikit terbuka membuang dan mengais udara saat klimaks. Dan Chanyeol tersenyum.

"YA! PARK CHANYEOL APA YANG KAU LAKUKAN BODOH!"

"Sayang, aku—"

Chanyeol mengernyit ketika merasakan sesuatu dibawah sana, dia tau spermanya pasti keluar banyak tapi Chanyeol tidak pernah berfikir akan sebanyak ini dan, cair? Chanyeol mengeluarkan _milik_ nya dari lubang Baekhyun dan seketika matanya membulat dengan mulut menganga.

"B-Baek…Baekhyuna…" Chanyeol panik saat dia melihat wajah pucat Baekhyun dengan mimic yang terlihat kesakitan, tangannya mencengkeram sprei kuat dan Chanyeol semakin panik.

"C-Chanyeolhh…Sepertinya a-aku…Pudding…"

Mata Chanyeol membulat saat ada cairan keluar dari lubang Baekhyun dan seketika wajahnya ikut memucat. Chanyeol segera bergegas mencari pakaiannya dan milik Baekhyun, setelah memakai pakaiannya Chanyeol juga memakaikan pakaian Baekhyun.

"Baekhyun bertahanlah, kita segera ke rumah sakit, okey? Hum? Kumohon bertahanlah… Oh astaga… Pudding- _ah_ maafkan Daddy nak…"

Dan Chanyeol merutuki kecerobohannya. Dia merutuk karena tidak bisa lebih lembut dan terbuai dengan nafsunya, Chanyeol tidak sadar ketika sesi bercinta yang membuatnya melayang itu akan berakibat seperti ini. Karna di tusukan terakhir saat pelepasannya sesuatu keluar dari bagian bawah Baekhyun, Chanyeol pikir itu spermanya yang meluber.

"DASAR BODOH SUDAH KUBILANG LAKUKAN DENGAN PELAN KENAPA KAU KASAR SEKALI PARK CHANYEOL SIALAN DASAR CHANYEOL BODOH KEPARAT INI SAKIT!"

Baekhyun dengan segala kemurkaannya, seluruh umpatan dia keluarkan dengan tangan yang tidak berhenti menjambak rambut Chanyeol sambil terus meneriakinya. Lalu bagaimana dengan Chanyeol sendiri? Hah…tentu saja dia pasrah, dia sadar ini salahnya, lagipula percuma Chanyeol mau protes karna yang ada dalam pikiran Chanyeol sekarang adalah melajukan mobilnya dengan cepat ke rumah sakit. Baekhyun terlihat sangat kesakitan dan Chanyeol tidak bisa melihat kekasihnya itu kesakitan. Baekhyun terus meringis menahan sakit dan saat tiba-tiba perutnya bergejolak dia akan mencengkeram tangan Chanyeol.

"Chanyeol…setelah Pudding…uuuhh…kau benar-benar akan mati…YA! APA KAU TIDAK BISA LEBIH CEPAT? KAU MEMBUATKU MELAHIRKAN PUDDING SEBELUM WAKTUNYA BRENGSEK!"

"Sayang maafkan aku, oke…kita akan sampai, _please_ tahan sebentar saja"

"INI SAKIT BODOH!"

Baekhyun masuk ke ruang bersalin di temani Chanyeol, karna ya mau bagaimana lagi Baekhyun tidak mau di tinggal sendiri dan dokter mau tidak mau menurutinya saat rambut Chanyeol tidak lepas dari jambakan Baekhyun. Dan malam itu Baekhyun melahirkan seorang anak perempuan yang sangat cantik yang membuat Chanyeol tidak berhenti menangis. Bayinya sangat merah, kulitnya begitu lembut seperti kapas.

Chanyeol dengan sangat hati-hati menggendongnya dan mendekat ke arah Baekhyun yang sudah tidak sepucat tadi saat melahirkan. Baekhyun merentangkan tangannya meminta Chanyeol untuk segera memberikan Pudding kepadanya. Senyumnya merekah dan Chanyeol tidak tahan untuk tidak memeluk dan menciumnya.

"Hai _angel_? Selamat akhirnya kau bertemu kami, maafkan _Daddy_ -mu yang harus membuatmu keluar lebih cepat. Aku akan menjambaknya nanti. Oh Tuhan cantiknya bayiku~~~" Chanyeol memutar bola matanya, padahal tidak sepenuhnya salah dia kalau Pudding harus lahir lebih cepat. Dan untuk menjambaknya, _hell_ …tidakkah Baekhyun tau jika pusing yang Chanyeol rasakan sampai sekarang masih belum sembuh?

"Sayang, kalau Pudding melihat kau menjambakku lagi, Pudding akan menangis. Lihat saja nanti"

Dan benar saja, ketika Baekhyun mencubit lengan Chanyeol cukup keras dan Chanyeol meringis sakit Pudding mencebik dan setelahnya ruangan itu dipenuhi tangisan Pudding. Baekhyun ingat betul ketika Pudding sudah keluar dari rahimnya, saat itu Pudding langsung menangis keras tidak berhenti. Dan saat Pudding sudah bersih dan hangat kemudian Chanyeol menggendongnya barulah bayi mungil mereka itu diam.

"Hei…my _angel_ …my _princess_. _You're so lucky_. _Daddy_ -mu sangat dan sangaaaat sayang padamu. Dia akan melindungimu sayang. Dia pahlawan kita. Ayo bilang terimakasih bersama-sama ke Daddy." Baekhyun berbicara saat menyusui Pudding. Selama Baekhyun berbicara dengan menatap mata Pudding, Pudding melakukan hal yang sama, menatap tepat di manik Baekhyun.

" _Daddy_ terimakasiiiiih… _I Love You_ …."

Dan sayangnya Chanyeol tidak mendengarnya meskipun Chanyeol berbaring di sebelah Baekhyun. Chanyeol terlihat lelah memang dan sekarang sedang menikmati waktu tidurnya dengan bibir sedikit terbuka. Baekhyun hanya menatapnya dalam senyuman dan cinta yang luar biasa. Hidupnya lengkap, benar-benar lengkap dengan adanya Chanyeol dan Pudding.

Selagi Chanyeol asik di dunia mimpinya, Baekhyun ikut berbaring dengan memeluk Pudding yang masih tidur. Pudding setelah minum asi langsung tidur dan Baekhyun tidak mau menidurkannya di kasur karna selama apapun itu Baekhyun akan betah menggendongnya. Tapi Pudding sendiri lebih suka tidur telentang jadi Baekhyun meletakkannya dekat dengan Chanyeol. Mereka tidur bertiga sejak pulang dari rumah sakit, jadi Pudding akan selalu di peluk _Daddy_ dan papa.

Pudding kalau tidur sangat mirip dengan Chanyeol, bibirnya akan terbuka sedikit dan Baekhyun suka memainkannya, seperti sekarang. Baekhyun menjepit pelan bibir Pudding agar tertutup kemudian menusuk-tusuk pipi-nya yang empuk seperti _mochi_ dan Baekhyun akan terkekeh saat Pudding bergerak-gerak karna terganggu.

"Oh…kau bangun, _Baby_?"

Pudding itu pintar dan tidak rewel, ketika bangun tidur Pudding tidak akan menangis, bayi cantik itu hanya menangis kalau haus dan _poop_ , karna itu membuat Pudding tidak nyaman. Pudding juga tidak rewel jika mulai mengantuk, cukup dengan di elus-elus kepalanya maka Pudding akan langsung tidur, sangat mirip dengan Baekhyun.

"Apa papa mengganggumu, sayang?"

Dan berakhir dengan Baekhyun yang bermain-main dengan Pudding, membuat Pudding tertawa dan memainkan telunjuknya. Sedangkan suaminya? Tentu saja masih dengan Chanyeol yang tidur nyenyak dan justru mulai mendengur. Baekhyun terkekeh kemudian berpura-pura menampilkan ekspresi jijiknya yang membuat Pudding tertawa dengan kaki dan tangan yang bergerak-gerak.

 **e)(o**

 **Tiga tahun kemudian.**

7 bulan setelah Baekhyun melahirkan Byul, keduanya menikah sesuai apa yang Baekhyun janjikan. Oh ya, Pudding sudah tidak lagi di panggil Pudding, Chanyeol menamainya Hanbyul, Park Hanbyul. Chanyeol dan Baekhyun suka memanggilnya Byul dan sekarang Byul sudah berusia tiga tahun, sangat cantik dan manis.

Sedikit cerita, saat Chanyeol melamar Baekhyun waktu itu memang Baekhyun setuju namun dengan satu syarat yang membuat Chanyeol memalingkan wajahnya. Baekhyun ingin orangtua Chanyeol datang, Baekhyun ingin ayah Chanyeol yang mengantarnya di altar nantinya karna Baekhyun sudah tidak punya siapapun.

Hubungan Chanyeol dengan ayahnya memang masih buruk, namun sejujurnya ayah Chanyeol selalu berusaha untuk mendekai putranya. Hanya saja Chanyeol yang memang sengaja menghindar. Baekhyun tau itu semua adalah salahnya dan Baekhyun juga sudah berjanji pada dirinya sendiri untuk memperbaiki apa yang sudah dilakukannya.

Pada akhirnya Chanyeol akan mengangguk setuju demi hidup bersama dua malaikatnya. Dan Baekhyun bersyukur hingga saat ini hubungan Chanyeol dengan orangtuanya sudah baik meski proses itu harus berjalan selama 3 tahun untuk Chanyeol.

"Chanyeol aku tadi mencuci, Byul badannya hangat" Baekhyun tidur-tiduran di kursi dengan _snack_ di tangannya sambil menonton tv, Byul sedang tidur ngomong-ngomong.

"Apa Byul baik-baik saja, Baek?"

"Setelah minum susu, Byul tidur. Tadi sangat rewel tapi sekarang dia sudah sedikit membaik. Oh…punggungku"

Baekhyun berbalik dan memunggungi Chanyeol yang masih berdiri dengan pakaian kerjanya, dia memang baru pulang karna Baekhyun merengek menyuruhnya cepat pulang. Dan melihat Baekhyun yang mengeluhkan punggungnya membuat Chanyeol mendekat, duduk di pinggiran sofa.

"Istirahatlah di kamar, kau bisa menemani Byul. Biar aku yang menjemurnya" Baekhyun berbalik badan, mengulum senyumnya dan tiba-tiba tangannya merentang. "Gendong~~"

Chanyeol itu lemah, lemah sekali kalau suaminya mulai manja begini. Iya, sekarang-sekarang ini dia akan gemas dengan tingkah suaminya, tidak tahu beberapa bulan lagi.

 **e)(o**

Luhan kembali berkunjung ke Seoul bersama Sehun, mereka merindukan Baekhyun dan ingin segera bertemu dengan keluarga Park, tapi lebih dari itu Luhan ingin bertemu Byul. Terakhir Luhan dan Sehun bertemu mereka bertiga adalah saat hari pernikahan Chanyeol dan Baekhyun, setelahnya pasangan ini belum lagi berkunjung ke Korea.

mereka di jemput supir suruhan Chanyeol dan langsung membawa mereka di sebuah restoran Jepang kesukaan Baekhyun. Sopir itu bilang Chanyeol dan keluarganya sudah menunggu disana dan mendengar itu membuat Luhan semakin tidak sabar untuk segera bertemu dan menggendong Byul.

"Baekhyuneeee…" jelas itu adalah Xi Luhan yang langsung memeluk Baekhyun begitu mata rusanya menemukan pria mungil lainnya yang sedang menyuapi Byul.

"Luhaeeeen…"

"Oh, _Babe_ aku sangat merindukanmu"

Mereka saling berpelukan, melepas rindu. Chanyeol mengambil alih menyuapi Byul kemudian dia dan Sehun saling memandang Baekhyun dan Luhan.

"Kenapa Luhan masih suka memanggil suamiku begitu" Chanyeol menggumam terlihat tidak suka dan Sehun hanya menggeleng.

"Aku juga tidak tahu, sudah kebiasaan mungkin"

"Dan kau diam saja?"

"Aku sudah sering memperingatinya, tapi dia tetap saja bebal" Chanyeol mendengus, Sehun memperhatikan Byul yang di pangku Chanyeol. "Sepertinya dia sangat nyaman denganmu, Chanyeol- _ssi_ …"

"Tentu saja, dia kan anakku, justru aneh kalau dia lebih nyaman denganmu"

Oke, Sehun tidak tau kenapa Chanyeol masih saja bersikap sinis kepadanya juga ke Luhan, terlebih saat Luhan memanggil Baekhyun 'Babe'. Sejujurnya Sehun sendiri juga tidak suka dengan kebiasaan Luhan, tapi mau bagaimana lagi toh mereka tidak akan mungkin menjalin hubungan. Membayangkannya saja Sehun bergidik, siapa yang di tusuk dan menusuk?

Mereka makan sambil mengobrol, Luhan akhirnya bisa menggendong Byul dan mengajaknya bercanda tapi hanya beberapa menit saja karna Byul kembali minta duduk dengan Baekhyun.

"Byul sini sama _Daddy_ , sayang" tapi Byul menggeleng dan minta duduk di pangkuan Baekhyun.

"Kau tau kenapa Byul seperti itu?" Luhan memakan sushi sambil menunjuk Byul, Baekhyun menggeleng saat Byul sudah ada di pangkuannya.

"Ini sudah mending Lu, tiga bulan lalu justru Byul sama sekali tidak mau pisah dengan Baekhyun, dia akan menangis jika tidak menempeli papa-nya"

Chanyeol ikut frustasi, karna biasanya anak perempuannya itu tidak pernah rewel. Chanyeol pikir Byul sakit makannya rewel tapi ternyata tidak, bahkan Byul mengabaikannya dan hanya mau dengan Baekhyun. Sedangkan Baekhyun terlihat sangat kelelahan tapi tidak bisa mengabaikan Byul.

"Kalian pernah dengar ' _Baby's always feel when their mom is pregnant, they feel jealous and want to stay always with their mom_ ' kurasa itu yang terjadi dengan Byul."

"Benarkah?" Luhan mengangguk.

"Hu eum" Luhan memperhatikan Byul yang memainkan jari Baekhyun, dan memang terlihat bagaimana bayi berusia tiga tahun itu meminta perhatian Baekhyun. Luhan menarik nafas "Lagipula kalian itu mau kejar setoran atau apa? Byul masih kecil, masih ingin perhatian kalian berdua seutuhnya tanpa orang baru. Tapi lihat, Baekhyun justru sudah mengandung lima bulan? Tidak bisakah kalian menahan nafsu kalian?!"

Chanyeol menunduk, menggaruk tengkuknya sedangkan Baekhyun memainkan rambut Byul. Baekhyun hamil lagi dan usia kandungannya sudah 5 bulan. Dan di bulan kedua kehamilan Baekhyun, Byul berubah manja juga rewel, tidak mau di pegang Chanyeol dan hanya mau jika itu Baekhyun. Sikap Byul yang tidak mau lepas dengan Baekhyun itu berlangsung selama tiga bulan. Baekhyun sering mual, pusing dan mudah lelah tapi Byul ingin terus bermain dan di gendong oleh Baekhyun. Mungkin benar apa yang di katakan Luhan jika Byul dapat merasakan akan kehadiran sosok lain yang akan membuat Baekhyun tidak sepenuhnya fokus ke Byul.

 _Oh aku merasa tidak berguna_. Batin Chanyeol berteriak.

"O-oh Sehunee…kapan kau akan melamar Luhan? Aku ingin segera ke Prancis untuk menyaksikan pernikahan kalian. Aku sangat rindu dengan Prancis" mengalihkan pembicaraan, itu yang Baekhyun lakukan. Tapi soal dia yang merindukan Prancis itu benar adanya.

Luhan mendengus "Kau besarkan dulu Byul dan _baby_ satunya, baru kau bisa membawanya ke Prancis"

Sehun merotasikan bola matanya mendengar jawaban Luhan. Bukannya dia tidak ingin melamar Luhan, tapi Luhan saja yang agak sulit.

"Oh Baek, bagaimana hubunganmu dengan Kyungsoo?" Baekhyun tersedak ketika tiba-tiba Luhan mengubah topik. "Apa kalian sudah baikan atau masih saling bermusuhan?" Baekhyun mengendikkan bahunya.

"Aku sudah memaafkannya, ya…walaupun aku belum ingin bertemu dengannya."

"Lagipula Kyungsoo juga tidak menemui Baekhyun" Chanyeol menambahkan kalimat Baekhyun.

Pembicaraan mulai serius.

"Aku dan Chanyeol tidak tau kabarnya selama tiga tahun ini, dan kurasa Kyungsoo juga sama dengan ku tidak begitu ingin tahu kehidupanku. Melupakan dan memulai yang baru. Kurasa dia juga sudah menemukan kebahagiaannya. Aku sempat melihatnya dengan Chanyeol, tapi hanya sekilas dan tidak begitu jelas. Jadi aku tidak yakin itu Kyungsoo atau bukan"

"Benarkah?" Luhan bertanya antusias, bahkan dia sampai mencondongkan wajahnya menatap Chanyeol dan Baekhyun bergantian.

"Ya, meskipun kami tidak begitu yakin" Chanyeol yang menjawabnya

"Apa yang kalian lihat? Dan kapan itu?"

Antusias Luhan membuat cahnyeol dan Baekhyun saling menatap dan melempar rasa curiga, meski begitu Baekhyun menjawabnya saat Chanyeol menggerakkan dagunya menyuruh Baekhyun yang menjawabnya.

"Errr…ku rasa sebulan yang lalu? Iya itu sepertinya" Baekhyun tidak begitu ingat soalnya.

"Bisa kau ceritakan, _Babe_?"

"Tidak banyak, sudah kubilang itu hanya sekilas dan aku tidak begitu yakin. Karna kejadiannya malam hari, saat itu aku dan Chanyeol ingin mengajak jalan-jalan Byul yang rewel. Kami pergi naik bus karna aku ingin Byul merasakan naik bus. Saat kami sedang menunggu bus di seberang jalan di dekat toko mainan aku seperti melihat Kyungsoo dengan pria lain setelah itu aku naik bus."

Luhan menghela nafas dan bersandar di kursi, seperti tidak puas dengan cerita Baekhyun.

"Tapi kurasa memang itu Kyungsoo" tiba-tiba Chanyeol berbicara dan Luhan kembali menegakkan tubuhnya. "Meskipun kami tidak bertemu lagi selama tiga tahun, tapi aku pernah hidup bersamanya lebih dari tiga tahun. Aku tau postur tubuh itu Kyungsoo dan dia sepertinya bersama dengan kekasih barunya"

"Oh ya? Bagaimana kau bisa tau itu kekasihnya?"

"Mereka berpelukan setelah pria berkaca mata mengecup kening Kyungsoo, tapi bisa juga itu bukan Kyungsoo"

"Kenapa kau tiba-tiba menanyakan itu Lu? Kau mencurigakan" Baekhyun mendelik ke arah Luhan, menatap curiga.

"Aku bertemu Kyungsoo"

"APA!?"

"Bahkan aku mengobrol dengannya, dan itu tidak hanya sekali atau dua kali"

"B-bagaimana…bagaimana bisa? Berarti dia…"

"Benar, Kyungsoo berada di Prancis dua tahun yang lalu dan dia menghubungiku terlebih dahulu. Aku bertemu dengannya cukup sering di tahun itu. Tapi setelahnya Kyungsoo kembali ke Korea dan menikah. Dia sudah menikah dan punya anak perempuan usianya baru satu tahun"

"Tunggu, kau bicara apa, Lu? Kyungsoo? Heh…bukankah dia tidak bisa hamil?"

"Ya itu benar."

"Lalu bagaimana bisa?"

Baekhyun bertanya dan Luhan nampak ragu, kemudian Luhan melirik Sehun, Sehun sebenarnya tau tapi pura-pura tidak tahu dan bukannya memberi jawaban justru menikmati minumannya. Tapi sayang, gelagat Luhan dapat Chanyeol baca kemudian menyuruhnya untuk bicara.

"Kyungsoo menikah dengan seorang wanita"

Semua terdiam, lebih tepatnya Chanyeol dan Baekhyun yang terlihat begitu terkejut dan hanya bisa membulatkan matanya juga mulut yang terbuka tidak percaya dengan penuturan Luhan. Merasa keduanya benar-benar sibuk dengan keluarganya sendiri sampai tidak tau kabar mengejutkan semacam ini.

"Itu berarti, yang kami lihat sebulan lalu bukan Kyungsoo" Baekhyun menggumam masih tidak percaya.

"Itu Kyungsoo"

Dan Baekhyun mengernyit saat Sehun yang sejak tadi lebih banyak diam menggeleng dan kini membuka suaranya. Sehun membenarkan apa yang Baekhyun lihat. Chanyeol juga mengkerutkan keningnya dengan menatap Sehun, yang di tatap hanya mengendikkan bahu kemudian bersedekap. Chanyeol dan Baekhyun kelihatan bingung dan menunggu Sehun membukan mulutnya.

"Sebenarnya aku dan Sehun dari Prancis langsung ke Jeju, Baek. Kami ingin berlibur dulu sebelum kesini dan ternyata kami tidak sengaja bertemu Kyungsoo disana bersama anak dan istrinya." Dan Baekhyun semakin dibuat _jawdrop_. "Kyungsoo menggendong anaknya dan tangan satunya tengah menggenggam tangan istrinya, sungguh mereka terlihat bahagia dan kau tau, istrinya sangat cantik"

"Kau pasti terkejut, bukan? Sama kami juga"

Sehun kini menggantikan Luhan bercerita, hal yang dinantikan Chanyeol dan Baekhyun sejak tadi. Karna sepertinya setelah perceraian Chanyeol dan Kyungsoo, juga sekembalinya Sehun dan Luhan ke Prancis ada banyak hal yang terjadi dengan Kyungsoo yang tidak Baekhyun tau. Yang sepertinya Sehun dan Luhan tau banyak tentang Kyungsoo.

"Setelah kami kembali ke Prancis, sekitar enam bulan kemudian aku bertemu dengan pria bernama Kim Jongin karna seorang teman mengenalkanku dengannya. Dia pengusaha sukses, bekerja sebagai desaigner yang ternyata sangat terkenal di Prancis. Karna kami sama-sama orang asia dan ternyata berasal dari negara yang sama kami mulai dekat…"

"…seiring dengan itu Jongin menceritakan kekasihnya, dan karna menyebutkan ciri-ciri yang mirip dengan Kyungsoo aku jadi penasaran dan mulutku menyebut Kyungsoo begitu saja. Dia terkejut dan pada akhirnya aku menceritakan kisah kalian bertiga. Disitulah Jongin meminta bantuanku untuk menemui Kyungsoo"

"Masih untung aku menyimpan nomer si pengkhianat itu, Baek. Coba kalau tidak mungkin mereka tidak akan pernah bertemu"

"Luhan…"

"Oke oke aku minta maaf Sehun"

"Singkat cerita Kyungsoo di jemput Jongin dan dibawa ke Prancis dan setelah itu aku tidak tau lagi tentang mereka. Dan kejadian di Jeju itu aku pikir Jongin dan Kyungsoo putus. Tapi hal mengejutkan terjadi pagi ini."

Sehun memasang tampang serius, wajahnya sedikit maju dan secara bergantian menatap Chanyeol dan Baekhyun yang semakin penasaran. Sedangkan Luhan terlihat sangat puas dengan ekspresi pasangan Chanyeol Baekhyun disaat Byul asik memakan _cheesecake_.

"Saat kami sampai di bandara Incheon, aku mampir di café dan bertemu… kalian tau siapa orang yang aku jumpai? Dia Kim Jongin yang juga membeli kue sambil menggendong seorang bocah perempuan mirip dengan Kyungsoo. Dan setelah ku perhatikan memang itu anak Kyungsoo yang aku dan Luhan lihat di Jeju"

"Dan kau tau sendri, Baek. Mulut Sehun itu kan tidak bisa dijaga, dia bertanya dan menceritakan apa yang kami lihat di Jeju. Untung saja Jongin orang yang baik dan ramah. Dia menceritakan apa yang terjadi diantara dia, Kyungsoo dan istri Kyungsoo"

Baekhyun terdiam, pandangannya tidak fokus dan kepalanya mulai terasa pusing. Dia terlalu mengabaikan dan tidak peduli dengan kehidupan Kyungsoo setelah hidupnya sendiri bahagia bersama Chanyeol dan Byul.

"Aku kira dulu Jongin menikah dengan Kyungsoo, ternyata tidak." Luhan menghela nafas dan ikut larut dalam pikirannya sendiri seperti Baekhyun.

"Apa…apa yang terjadi Sehun? Apa yang terjadi sebenarnya dengan mereka?"

Baekhyun bertanya tidak sabar dan tubuhnya bergerak tidak tenang membuat acara memakan kue Byul terganggu. Chanyeol tau jika suaminya itu pasti merasa bersalah, terbukti dengan wajahnya yang mulai memucat dan tangannya yang mulai gemetar. Chanyeol menggenggamnya untuk menenangkannya setelah mengambil alih Byul.

"Tadi Jongin menceritakannya. Dia bilang semenjak di Prancis memang dia kembali menjalin hubungan dengan Kyungsoo, tapi Kyungsoo harus kembali ke Seoul karna ayahnya sedang kritis dan mengambil alih perusahaan. Perebutan saham, kalian tau kan? Dan Kyungsoo membutuhkan keturunan, dia menikah dengan teman sekolahnya dulu dan memiliki putri kecil yang baru saja berusia satu tahun. Kyungsoo menyembunyikan hubungannya dengan Jongin"

"Lalu bagaimana dengan Jongin?" Chanyeol juga semakin penasaran.

"Tentu saja Jongin membiarkannya. Buktinya pasangan _gay_ itu tetap menjalin hubungan sampai sekarang, bahkan anaknya Kyungsoo sangat lengket dengan Jongin. Dia memanggil Jongin _Daddy_ "

"Jongin tau semua masa lalu Kyungsoo, Baek dan itu membuat Jongin merasa bersalah. Dan Jongin tau jika Kyungsoo juga mengingkan bayi kandungnya. Itulah kenapa Kyungsoo menikah dengan perempuan lain bukannya mengadopsi bayi. Dan Jongin yang sadar akan kesalahannya menerima keputusan Kyungsoo."

Mereka berempat bercerita banyak, lebih banyak Luhan dan Sehun sebenarnya. Chanyeol dan Baekhyun dibuat terkejut saat Luhan bilang Kyungsoo menikah dengan seorang perempuan dan bahkan memiliki anak perempuan dan terlihat bahagia. Kyungsoo sudah menikah dengan perempuan yang tidak dicintainya untuk keturunannya, sedangkan Jongin yang menjalin hubungan dengan Kyungsoo di belakang istri Kyungsoo.

 **e)(o**

Baekhyun meneteskan airmatanya saat menatap Byul yang tertidur nyenyak. Chanyeol mendekat dan memeluknya dari belakang, mengecup tengkuknya dan mengelus pelan perut buncitnya.

"Ada apa? Apa yang membuatmu menangis, sayang?" Baekhyun membalikkan tubuhnya menatap Chanyeol.

"Yeol, apa aku terlalu jahat? Aku sadar kejadian masa lalu bukan sepernuhnya salah Kyungsoo tapi juga aku. Tapi aku mengabaikan Kyungsoo setelah mendapat kebahagiannku. Aku tidak tau apa-apa, tidak pernah memikirkan Kyungsoo bahagia atau tidak"

"Hei…tenanglah, kau tidak jahat dan kalian sudah memperbaiki kehidupan masing-masing. Kau kembali kepadaku dan Kyungsoo kembali dengan pria yang dicintainya. Hanya saja Kyungsoo memiliki ceritanya sendiri, Baek. Jadi, jangan menyalahkan dirimu lagi."

"Tapi—"

"Ssstt…sudah. Aku mengerti kenapa Kyungsoo melakukan pernikahan yang tidak di inginkannya. Berpura-pura bahagia dengan istrinya padahal kebahagiaannya bersama Jongin"

"Kenapa?"

"Pengakuan"

"Hm?"

"Sebuah pengakuan sayang. Keluarga Do tidak peduli apakah Kyungsoo bahagian atau tidak, selama itu tidak mencoreng citra keluarga Do. Kyungsoo tidak bias hamil sedangkan keluarganya berseteru dengan keluarga Kim. Mereka akan memandang remeh Kyungsoo dan itu akan menjadi bebannya. Kyungsoo butuh pengakuan dari keluarganya, seperti yang Kyungsoo lakukan kepadaku dulu. Asal dia bisa diterima di keluarganya maka Kyungsoo akan melakukannya."

Baekhyun menatap lekat Chanyeol yang tau banyak tentang keluarga Kyungsoo. Padahal Baekhyun dulu juga dekat sekali dengan keluarga Kyungsoo tapi dia tidak tau sejauh itu.

"Sejujurnya keluarga Kyungsoo sangat malu saat tau Kyungsoo _gay_ dan seorang _carrier_. Dan dengan melakukan pernikahan itu mereka akan mengira Kyungsoo sudah normal. Tapi Baek, seorang _gay_ ketika menikah dengan perempuan itu bukan berarti mereka kembali normal. Mereka mungkin terlihat bahagia dan mesra tapi ketika dibelakang pasangannya itu mereka tetaplah _gay_. Lihat buktinya kan? Kyungsoo terlihat bahagia dengan istrinya tapi tetap saja dia bermain dengan Jongin dan bahkan anaknya sangat dekat dengan Jongin. Aku bahkan bisa melihat bagaimana akhir keluarga Kyungsoo."

"Bagaimana?"

"Kau tidak tau?" Baekhyun menggeleng.

"Ayolah katakan Chanyeol…"

"Tentu saja Kyungsoo akan menceraikan istrinya. Kenapa begitu saja kau tidak tau?"

"Jika itu memang kebahagaiaan Kyungsoo aku akan mendukungnya, Yeol."

"Ya, seperti kita yang bahagia dengan Byul dan Pudding kedua"

Mereka tertawa dan saling menyatukan kening juga menggesekkan hidung. Berakhir dengan ciuman lembut dan kembali tertawa sampai terdengar suara tangisan Byul karena terganggu Daddy dan papa nya. Chanyeol pindah di sisi Byul membuat Byul tidur kembali dalam dekapan Chanyeol dan Baekhyun.

 **END**

 **13 September 2018** \- **07 Oktober 2019**

Spesial update,. Wkwkwk seperti biasa saya suka update di tanggal-tanggal special.

Happy Birthday Zhang Yixing,. music producer, dancer, singer and actor Lay. Kita semua menunggumu kembali Bersama 8 member lainnya,.

LOVE YOU ZHANG YIXING, LAY ZHANG

Akhirnya setelah sekian purnama FF ini end juga. FF cemilan ku selesai dan aku ingatkan kalau tidak ada Sequel karna ini benar-benar end. Ketiga pasangan itu Bahagia dengan cara mereka sendiri-sendiri. Dan kini mari kita cari kebahagiaan kita dengan berdoa semoga dapat asupan ChanBaek semakin banyak.

Ehe….

Terimakasih yang masih menunggu Cheating, meninggalkan jejak dengan review-review kalian. Saya ingatkan untuk jangan membenci cast yang dijadikan antagonis yaa….apalagi di bawa di real life, ini hanya ff dan mari kita beri banyak cinta untuk exo.


	12. Chapter 12 - PENGUMUMAN

BUKAN UPDATE !

Hay hay para readers "Cheating" lama gak nongol trus nongol eh jualan wkwkwk jadi guys,. Aq memutuskan untuk mencetak ff Cheating dengan bonus chapter sebanyak empat bonus. Di bonus chapter itu ntar akan banyak kejutan kisah dari tiga pasangan... dan alhamdulillah tim abcreativity membantu nami jd yang mau order silahkan cuuuussss di sini dan di baca trus dipahami,. Thankyou

Hallo semuanya! PRE-ORDER Buku CHANBAEK - by Byun Nami telah dibuka! 11 Desember 2019 - 11 Januari 2020

Cheating (YAOI)  
• 95.000 (belum termasuk ongkos kirim)  
• 11 Chapter + Tambahan 4 Extra Chapter (Hanya ada di book version)  
• Ukuran Buku A5 (14x21)  
• Tebal : 267 halaman  
• Romance, Family, Hurt, Friends  
• Rate : M

Untuk gift/bonus :  
• HandFan Chanbaek  
• Polaroid Chanbaek  
• Bookmark CHANBAEK version

Order via :  
• DM INSTAGRAM ID abxcreativity  
• LINE ID Aybaekxing  
• Whattaps No 087805775251

Pengiriman dari Purwakarta, Jawa Barat dengan J&T Express

Proses pengerjaan ± 2 - 3 minggu setelah tutup PO, jadi HARUS BISA SABAR!

Pembayaran via BCA  
2 buku = 1 kg; 3 buku = 2 kg; 4 buku = 2 kg; 5 buku = 3 kg

[FORM ORDER]  
Nama :  
Alamat Lengkap : (wajib sertakan kecamatan dan kode pos)  
HP/WA :  
ID LINE / Akun IG:  
Pesanan :  
Jumlah Pesanan :

Yang sudah pesan, TIDAK BISA CANCEL.

Kalau sudah order disalah via Instagram atau Line, jangan chat ulang di whattaps


End file.
